


Chalk and Cheese

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Has His Reasons, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comedy, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Kylo hides underneath Hux’s Desk, Love, Manipulation, Modern AU, Multi, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Ben and Rey were childhood sweethearts until Ben left for New York and never came back. What happens when the person you tried desperately to get over now goes by the name Kylo Ren and is also your new boss? They say let the past die, but can Rey really ever do that when it still affects her future? Modern AU, Rated E for Smut and Violence.





	1. Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts).



> Okay, I couldn't contain myself. I'm fully on this Reylo train and it's not going to stop anytime soon. This was a story I had started writing years ago, but I've changed A LOT and it's perfect for our beautiful Reylo. 
> 
> Few things to point out before you read, like my other story For Better or Worse (Reylo Vegas Marriage), Poe is Ben's adoptive brother. Phasma and Hux are actually nice in this fic and actually so much fun to write. 
> 
> Massive shout out to ZazzieB who talked me down from not posting this on account of being too scared lol! She's amazing :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy...

_“I don't want you to go, Ben… I can't lose you as well," Rey sobbed, hating the fact that the one person she had actually let in after her parents death was now leaving her too. She couldn't understand how life could be so unfair. How could she possibly go on without him? He was everything to her. Her light in the darkness she called her life. She couldn’t help but feel she was bad luck, until Ben came along and changed everything for her._

 

_"I love you, Rey. You won’t really ever lose me,” Ben replied softly with a crooked smile as he kissed Rey as though it would be the last time he would get to do so._

 

_"But you're moving away to New York, it's not exactly a half hour drive away," Rey moaned softly as she held on to Ben with everything she had in her, wishing that he could stay with her forever but knowing they only had a few moments until he had to leave._

 

_"We will be together again, Rey. You can't deny the inevitable," Ben said softly as he kissed Rey again, a small, betraying tear falling down his face as he did so._

 

_"You seem so sure…" Rey replied as she broke the kiss, wondering what the future would hold for them both._

 

_"Of course I'm sure. It's us, we're meant to be. I love you more than anything. I've loved you since the first day I met you when I was six years old."_

 

_"Ben, the first day you met me you tripped me up and threw a bucket of water over me. That doesn't exactly scream love," Rey laughed, thinking back to the first day that she had met Ben Solo._

_She had been hesitant when her parents took her round to meet the new neighbours, as she didn't know what to expect. She remembered meeting a smiling Han and Leia, both of them excited that their boys would have another child to play with. She remembered being introduced to their son Poe who was the same age as her. He had shaken her hand politely and they instantly became friends as they went to go and play on the swings. It was then that Rey had noticed another boy run out of the large house. He was tall for his age with dark black hair and the most captivating brown eyes that Rey had ever seen. They reminded Rey of her puppy, Bailey’s eyes, who was her best friend and she instantly smiled over to him, wanting to be friends with him too._

 

_Poe then called his brother over and introduced him to his new friend Rey. She could always remember how strangely Ben looked at her, like she was an alien or something. Rey had put her hand out to greet him the same way she had greeted his younger brother, but Ben had surprised her as he laughed in her face instead, pulling her arm and tripping her over. He ran over to the side of the garden and picked up the bucket of water he had prepared to throw over Poe earlier. Rey was trying her hardest to get back on her feet and not cry, she didn’t want to seem weak in front of the two boys she had just met. Rey still heard him laughing and looked up to see Ben running back over to her with a twinkle in his eye and before she even knew what was happening she was completely soaked. She had stood up angrily as she heard Ben laughing, he was now on the ground as he watched Rey storm away._

 

_"Playground tactics, Rey… you know treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen? I had a plan all along," Ben replied as he laughed, thinking back to just how horrible he’d been as a young boy._

 

_"Well you were certainly mean…"_

 

_"And it kept you keen. You always wanted me, Rey. Let’s be honest…” Ben winked as Rey rolled her eyes in return._

 

_"If that's what you need to believe then fine. I remember our parents used to call us Chalk and Cheese. We were so different but we always just seemed to balance each other out. I guess it's always been that way," Rey smiled, thinking again about times when both of them were younger._

 

_"I know. You were shy, polite and considerate whereas I was confident, adventurous and rather loud. I have no idea how I got stuck with you, Kenobi…" Ben scoffed jokingly._

 

_"Ha, I was polite to everyone but you! After that day I met you I knew there was something special about you."_

 

_"Did you realise that before or after I tripped you up?" Ben laughed again as he held Rey closer._

 

_"I have no idea why I agreed to be your girlfriend! You are just the same idiot you were twelve years ago!" Rey hit Ben on the chest, pretending she was in a mood with him._

 

_"And you loved it twelve years ago, so what's the problem now?"_

 

_"The problem is you're leaving, Ben. When my parents died you promised me you would never leave me alone." Rey looked down as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew that she probably should have kept the mood light and continued joking, but he had to go now and she was finding it harder and harder to hide the fact that she was completely heartbroken._

 

_"I know, Rey. I feel bad enough about leaving. But, I need to do this, okay? I need to get a proper job. You know I've always wanted to do this. It's a big break for me. Plus, once you finish school you can come out and join me. I'm doing this for us," Ben replied, the excitement radiating from his deep brown eyes._

 

_"I know, I know. I just can't imagine not seeing you every day."_

 

_"Neither can I. Whenever I wake up in the morning you are the first person that I think about. I'm always counting down the hours till I can come and kiss you again. I know that this won't be easy. But, we can do it. We're strong enough."_

 

_"I know. I love you," Rey replied as she watched Ben pack the rest of his bags into his car. She tried her hardest not to cry as she watched him get ready to leave right in front of her. "Don't go, please, Ben," she sobbed suddenly, clutching onto him as he walked back over to her._

 

_"You can't ask me that, Rey. You know I will never go if you ask me that," Ben replied holding Rey just as tightly in return._

 

_"I know I'm being selfish. I'm sorry… I'm just going to miss you so much."_

 

_"I'll miss you even more, baby. But, we're forever and nothing is ever going to change that. We will make this work, Rey. I can't lose you," he said sadly in return._

 

_"You promise?"_

 

_"I promise, Rey. Always," he replied as he leaned down to give her a sweet farewell kiss. His arms snaked around her body as he pulled her flesh into him. Rey’s arms pulled around his neck as she pushed him further into their kiss. His kisses always had a habit of driving her crazy; his tongue making magic with her own. She had no idea what she was going to do while he was away. But she could tell that nothing would ever be the same._

 

_Ben pulled back slowly as he stared into Rey’s eyes._

 

_"I love you, Rey," he said softly, another tear falling down his cheek._

 

_"I love you too, Ben. I always will," Rey replied as her own tears matched his._

_She watched as he placed one last chaste kiss to her forehead and jumped into his car. Her tears were blurring her vision of his car driving away, the last thing that she could see was the reflection of his brown eyes in the rear-view mirror and Rey couldn't escape this feeling that maybe this was goodbye._

* * *

 

Rey jumped up quickly from her sleep, angry that her subconscious had betrayed her for what felt like the billionth time. Rey was now twenty-three years old and the seventeen-year-old girl she had just dreamed about was long gone. She left along with a brown-eyed guy that had broken her heart.

 

Rey groaned as she lay back on her pillow, thinking about the time when this dream haunted her every night. She could remember all the promises that Ben Solo had made her. She could also remember the fact that he had broken every single one of them. Rey had never gotten over the fact that the person she loved more than life itself abandoned her. At least with her parents they didn't have a choice to leave, but Ben did. He had promised to be there for her forever, but she hadn't seen him in six years. That's a pretty short forever.

 

Rey looked at her clock and noticed it said 5.45am, she knew she would never get back to sleep now and didn't want to run the risk of sleeping in for her first day at work. She jumped out of bed and walked over to her en-suite, wanting to wash away the dream that forced its way into her mind the previous night. She hated the fact that she still dreamt about him. She wanted to forget him forever, but knew that was virtually impossible.

 

Rey went into the shower and washed herself as quickly as she could. She wanted to have time before having to be at work in case she had any problems on the way there. Once she was clean and had dried her hair, she excitedly pulled on her new outfit. She had a white, long sleeved shirt and a thigh-length black pencil skirt. Her hair had dried into her usual curls as she sprayed some hairspray to keep them in place. She quickly applied some light make-up and put on her stiletto heels. Looking in the mirror she wondered if it was too much, but then thought back to her interview and how the woman had been dressed. New York was different from her small town of Jakku and she had to get into that way of life if she wanted to succeed here.

 

She walked out of the bedroom and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She loved her new apartment; it was everything she wanted and more.

 

"Have you gone mad?" Rey heard her roommate Poe shout from behind her. He was sitting on their couch with his new black suit on. He also had a new job he was starting today and like Rey he wanted to make a good first impression.

 

"Er… not that I know of why?" Rey asked as she started to pour herself some cereal.

 

"Just, I don't think I have ever seen you out of your bed before 10.00am," he laughed in return.

 

Poe and Rey were best friends, he had been there for her when no one else had. She knew that she was safe with him and that he would never leave her. Not like someone else she knew… he had saved her many years ago and she would be forever grateful to him. They’d been through so much together.

 

"Very funny, Poe. However, as you know I have a new job today and I wanted to make myself look fabulous!" she said sarcastically.

 

"Okay… and the real reason that you are up so early?" Poe asked as he raised his eyebrows. He knew Rey better than anyone did and he could tell when there was something up with her and always wanted to make sure that she was okay. She was like his sister and he was very protective over her.

 

"Well, Mr I Can Read Minds… I had  _the_  dream, again," Rey said softly as she looked down, not wanting to see Poe’s expression. She had thought that those dreams were long gone, as did he.

 

"About B-"

 

"Yes, about him," Rey interrupted, not wanting to hear his name out loud.

 

"I'm sorry. I guess I know why. I mean we are here, in New York. We know that he is in this city too, you know? Maybe it's just harder than you thought it would be."

 

Rey could see the sadness in Poe’s eyes as he spoke about his estranged brother.

 

"I'm sorry, Poe. I mean you lost him too. I know this must be hard for you as well. But, we had to leave Jakku and this was our best option. We can't avoid New York because of him. We have dreams too and he already took enough from us. We should have this," Rey replied as she walked over to sit next to Poe.

 

"I know, Rey. I can just never understand why he completely cut us off, why all he left was a letter saying not to contact him or look for him. That he was done. He loved us both so much… I know he did. It just doesn't seem like him." Poe always believed that there was another reason behind Ben’s disappearance. He could never understand how he could have done that to Rey. Everyone in Jakku knew how much Ben was in love with her. It was one of these intense connections that no one could ever break. To him it just never made sense.

 

"No, Poe. He left us. He didn't love us. You don't leave the people you love. He was selfish and probably couldn't wait to get away from that dead beat town. There was nothing keeping him there and there was nothing keeping us there either. We can make it here, Poe. I know we can." Rey ended the conversation at that as she walked over and began to eat her soggy cereal.

 

She noticed that Poe was about to say more, but gave him a warning glare that signalled he should keep his mouth shut. Rey had heard enough about Ben Solo today to last her a lifetime.

 

Every time she heard his name, her heart would beat a little faster. The broken pieces would shake a little before falling flat in the bundle he left them in. Not that it mattered, Ben Solo was as good as a stranger to her now.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey looked at the building in front of her and took a deep breath. She was standing in front of the largest PR firm in New York and she was shit scared. When she was invited to an interview with F.O.R.C.E enterprises, she couldn't believe it. It had recently become head of its sector and was the highest grossing PR firm around. Rey didn't believe that they would even give her a chance. When she had then received the call telling her she had the job she almost fainted. She was advised she started in two weeks and that was that.

 

Rey always believed that everything happened for a reason. She couldn't have passed on the opportunity. This was something she had always dreamed off and she was sick of everyone else around her getting what they wanted and leaving her behind. For once this was something for her and she was going to give it her best shot.

 

She walked into the large foyer and noticed all the different people walking around her. She felt like she was in a busy train station, people pushing and shoving past her. Everyone seemed like they were in a rush. She walked over to the reception, hoping that she wouldn't trip up in her heels. She was a complete klutz and was taking a massive risk even wearing these things.

 

"Rey Kenobi, I start my new job here today," Rey said quietly to the young man behind the desk in front of her. He looked down at his notepad, searching for her name.

 

"Ah, Miss Kenobi you're the new secretary for Armitage Hux, is that correct?"

 

"Yes, I am,” Rey replied proudly.

 

"Okay, well take the lift to the fifteenth floor and I will call Phasma and she'll meet you up there. You won't miss her; she is blonde, bossy and loud!" He grumbled as Rey walked over to the lift.

 

Finally the lift pinged at her floor and she couldn’t be more thankful as she had been wedged in between a small, smelly bad and a woman who Rey was sure had a small moustache. She quickly made her exit out the lift and looked around her.

 

"Rey?" She heard a loud voice shout. She looked round and noticed a tall, bouncy blonde walk over to her. She didn't even have to take two guesses as to who it was.

 

"Hi Rey, I'm Phasma and I’m so happy that you are here and I will actually have another female to talk to. I hang about with all these men so much I feel like I'm actually growing a penis!" Rey looked at her alarmed. "I'm not though, it's a joke."

 

"Yeah… well I think there would be a big problem if you did," Rey laughed, liking Phasma already.

 

"Yeah… anyway welcome to F.O.R.C.E! I'm sure you will love it here. I will show you to your desk then give you a quick tour around. Oh, then I will introduce you to your boss and show you what your duties will be. Everyone is really friendly here and you will fit in just fine. I'm sure of it," Phasma said quickly, grabbing Rey’s arm as she walked her over to her desk which was next to hers.

 

"We're desk buddies," Phasma smiled as she helped Rey set her stuff on her desk.

 

Phasma was a woman who embraced life to the fullest. She never did what she was told and she believed that she was always right. Her parents used to scold her about it but it never did her any harm. She was delighted that Rey was in her office and decided as soon as she saw her that she would be her new best friend.

 

"Great, it's good to have a friendly face. I'm not exactly from here."

 

"Oh, well I will need to show you around then! Lunch is at 1pm and I need to take you to this new sushi place just round the corner… It's amazing!"

 

Rey laughed as she shook her head in reply. She had never met someone who could talk so fast. She couldn't complain though because it was helping her nerves. Phasma was making her feel at ease and she was happy she could make a friend here this easily.

 

"Great, I love sushi!"

 

"Okay, it's a date. Now let me just get your folder that explains your basic duties." Phasma picked it up as she went to hand it to Rey. Both of them being too excited for their own good bumped hands as the papers fell to the ground.

 

"Shit, sorry ,Rey. I'm a complete klutz!" Phasma muttered as she started to pick the pieces of paper up.

 

"Join the club," Rey laughed in return as she began to help Phasma pick up the sheets of paper that were now all over the floor.

 

"Thank you, Rey. If I had a dollar for every time I made a mess in here…”

 

Rey picked up the final piece that had fallen under her desk, unaware that a familiar man was standing behind her, his eyes glued to her backside. Once Rey had retrieved finally retrieved it she tried to balance herself to get back up. But, unexpectedly, one of her heels caught on the side of the desk as she suddenly began to fall forward, Rey felt like it was happening in slow motion and could see herself moments away from smacking off the desk in front of her. The only thing that going through her mind was why the fuck she decided stilettos were a good idea.

But just before she could hit anything she felt a pair of warm, strong hands grab onto her hips and pull her up. She couldn't get over how familiar the touch felt, it awakened every nerve in her body and she suddenly felt like she could breathe again.

 

She turned around to thank whoever it was when she was smacked with the same brown eyes she would know anywhere. It was the eyes that she had seen in the rear-view mirror the day he left her. It was the eyes that had haunted her dreams and caused her nothing but pain.

 

It was the eyes of non-other than Ben Solo.

 

"Fuck!"

 


	2. His Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Kylo and Rey see each other for the first time in years. Kylo ends up under Hux's desk... I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the moon at everyone who comments, left kudos and bookmarked. I love you all. Literally. Can't help but smile when hear people's reactions to my stories. 
> 
> Just a note, Rey doesn't know Ben has changed his name to Kylo... so when it's her thoughts she still calls him Ben. 
> 
> I loved writing this chapter too much... enjoy!

She turned around to thank whoever it was when she was smacked with the same brown eyes she would know anywhere. It was the eyes that she had seen in the rear-view mirror the day he left her. It was the eyes that had haunted her dreams and caused her nothing but pain.

It was the eyes of non-other than Ben Solo.

"Fuck!"

"Rey?" Kylo asked, not believing that the woman he loved more than anything was right in front of him. He didn't know what to say, his hands that had been holding her hips to stop her from falling were now gripping them, afraid to let her go, afraid that she wasn't real. He had imagined this moment so many times, over and over that he knew his mind could possibly be deceiving him. It wasn’t the first time that it had happened, especially when he was rip-roaring drunk. He’d dreamed her up more times than he could count. _His angel_.

He wasn't surprised as he noticed her warm doe eyes turn ice cold. She hated him. He deserved it, in fact he wanted it, relished in the fact she felt anything toward him. His eyes made their way down her face, noticing that not only did she look more mature, but she looked even more beautiful. He didn't think that could have been possible. The girl that he fell in love with was now a woman and he had missed all of it. All because of a stupid mistake he had made all those years ago.

Rey didn't know what to do. The electricity flowed throughout her body, steaming from the tight grips of Ben’s hands on her hips. She couldn't help but notice the fire in his eyes. It was something that always completely consumed her, making it hard for her to think clearly. She then tore her eyes away from his, knowing this was getting into dangerous territory. She examined Ben’s face in front of hers, thinking about the times when she didn't know if she would ever see it again. She wasn't surprised that he hadn't changed, he was still painfully handsome. He always would be. She’d known that even then. He was the sexiest guy she had ever met. She felt Ben’s hot breath on her cheek, making her realise just how close they were, she began to panic and knew she had to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"I… um…need to powder my skirt…" Rey exclaimed, trying to come up with any excuse to get out of the situation as soon as possible, but instead speaking absolute garbage.

"Powder your skirt?" Kylo asked, his famous smirk gracing his lips. Even with their awkward reunion Rey could still make him smile. He knew she was trying to come up with some excuse to leave, but it hadn’t exactly gone to plan. She always went like this when she got flustered.

"Yes. It's a woman thing," Rey replied hastily, internally scolding herself for making absolutely no sense as she quickly began walking away. She had no idea where the bathroom was, but believed she had seen a sign when she had first came out into the office. She knew she was shaking and that a panic attack would soon be on its way.

Walking as quickly as possible, she followed the signs that led her to the women's bathroom, glad that Ben had decided not to follow her. It wasn't like she was surprised. He had walked away so easily six years ago, why would there be any difference now?

Opening the door she made her way inside, shutting it behind her as she made sure the lock was in place. She couldn't handle questions from Phasma right now. Even worse she couldn't handle the thought of facing him again. Walking over to the mirror she searched through her bag, hoping to find the one thing that would stop her from shaking. Once she had the small, white bottle in her grasp she yanked it open and took out two of the small tablets. She looked down at them, mocking the woman who not five months ago vouched not to let anything get her in a state like this again. She had worked so hard at calming herself. She had exercises in place that always helped her take control of the situation and Poe had helped her endlessly. But, literally bumping into the man that tore your world into a million different pieces changed things.

Rey turned on the tap as she leaned over and took the cold water in her mouth, popping the tablets in with it as she swallowed them back. Even knowing that she had taken them suddenly made her feel better. She knew soon that the numbness she had felt for so long would overtake her and for once she couldn't have been happier about it.

She looked back again in the mirror, her reflection still giving away the agony that she felt inside. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done in a past life to deserve this. Rey knew that there was a chance of bumping into Ben Solo when she decided to move to New York. At that time she had felt so strong, believing it wouldn't even matter if she did accidentally meet him. She thought she would be able to deal with it. That she could just ignore him and walk away, just like he had done to her. But, this was different. She worked here, as did he, clearly. She knew that Phasma would probably question what happened before between them, but she didn't care.

The only thing that Rey could do now was hold her head high and make her way back round to the main office. She secretly prayed that Ben wouldn't be there. She hoped he did what he did best; disappear. She knew she needed to be professional. Everything she felt for this man had to be stored deep inside a box that she would never open again. It was his actions that had gotten them to this point and she would not let him ruin this opportunity for her. It meant to much. She couldn’t let him spoil anything else in her life.

Rey quickly fixed her skirt and wiped under her eyes, making sure that she looked presentable. She had no idea what awaited her outside. She just hoped that wherever Ben worked in the building it wasn't anywhere near her. Once she was as happy as she could be with her appearance she unlocked the door and made her way back round to her desk.

She enjoyed the way her tablets where working on her body, making her feel the numbness she craved. She could handle him. He may have left her as a broken girl the last time he saw her. But, things were different now. Rey had been through hell and back after he left and she wasn't going to let him drag her back down. She couldn’t. It had almost killed her the last time.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Rey had left, Kylo stormed away from the scene. He could see the curious look on Phasma’s face and knew if he didn't get away fast enough he would be hit with the Spanish inquisition. He knew that his quickest escape route was Hux’s office and was sure that his feet wouldn't carry him any further than that anyway. He chose not to knock as he walked in the door, slamming it shut behind him and making Hux jump in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"What the hell, Kylo? Didn't you ever hear of knocking? I could be doing anything in here!" Hux roared as he watched Kylo walk over to his desk. He had expected Kylo to reply with one of his usual snarky remarks until he noticed the agonising look on his face.

"What the hell is up with you?" Hux asked, suddenly concerned about his best friend.

"She's here. She is fucking here!" Kylo replied, pacing back and forward as he tried to think what he was going to do. Rey was here, in the building that he worked in that fucking tight skirt, with her beautiful face and fuck, he didn’t know what to do.

"Who?" Hux asked, confused by Kylo’s sudden outburst. He had never seen him like this and he knew that something was really wrong.

"Rey." Kylo walked over taking a seat at Hux’s desk. Even saying her name took all energy and life out of him.

"Wow, wait what? Rey?" Hux replied, now sitting up straight in his chair across from his friend. His morning had suddenly become much more interesting.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"The Rey that's your soul mate?" Hux wanted to confirm, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Uh-huh."

"The Rey that you left, but have regretted it every single day?"

"Yes, obviously that Rey! How many Rey’s do you think there are?" Kylo asked angrily. He was fed up with Hux’s questions. How much plainer did he have to be. It was Rey. The only Rey. The only female for him.

"Oh shit," Hux replied as he burst into laughter.

Kylo stared at him with a deathly glare. He couldn't find anything funny about this situation. It was a complete and utter mess. Their reunion wasn't supposed to happen this way. He’d planned something completely different.

"Oh, yeah… laugh it up, Armitage! She hates me. She fucking hates me. You should have seen her…" Kylo’s hands ran through his messy hair as he over analysed what had happened only minutes before.

"Well, explain to her what happened. I mean, the way you make her out to be is an understanding person. I'm sure she will listen." Hux now looked sympathetic as he noticed how upset Kylo was in front of him. Kylo looked as though he was going to cry and it took everything in Hux not to walk over and pull him in for a man hug. That wasn’t his style though.

"I don't know. I wouldn't listen if I were her. Why should she? The way she sees it will be that I left them and didn't come back. I told her we were forever…" Everything that Kylo had tried his hardest to deal with came rushing back. He would never forgive himself for how things went down. He knew it wasn’t just his fault, but how could he ever make her understand everything that had happened. How could he make her see that he didn’t have a choice?

"Kylo, I know you. You're a dick to most people, but you really are a good guy. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I just hope you're right… I mean I don't even know what she is doing here," Kylo replied as the reality of the situation flooded over him. How was he going to be able to work every day if she was here? The thought of it both excited and scared the absolute shit out of him.

"I have no idea, she must be ne-" Hux stopped talking as he noticed an email from Phasma. "What did you say Rey’s second name was?"

"Kenobi, why?" Kylo asked, confused at Hux’s question. He’d told him his before, many times.

"Ah. I see," Hux replied, trying hard not to laugh. He knew he wasn't being very sensitive, but he did find it rather funny how this had happened. It probably should have clicked earlier. Kylo had said this girl's name a million times. He knew when he was told the name of his new assistant that her name sounded familiar. He just hadn’t put the pieces together.

"You see? What?" Kylo asked angrily, wanting to know what Hux was afraid to tell him.

"Well, Rey… she is kinda my new assistant," Hux replied as he smiled towards Kylo, shrugging as he did so.

"WHAT? She’s your assistant? How could you not have known, you fucking idiot? It would have at least given me some time to prepare for this moment!" Kylo argued, not believing how blind his best friend could be.

"Yeah… well I thought her name was familiar. I just couldn't place it,” Hux replied, suddenly feeling a little bad that he hadn’t worked out the connection earlier.

"Familiar? Really? It's not like I haven't mentioned her before for fucksake! Hux, you really are a useless prick." Kylo shook his head, stopping himself from jumping over the table and strangling his best friend for the small smirk that he had plastered on his face. He was totally enjoying this. Fucking asshole.

"That I am!" Hux replied as he began laughing again, not denying his friends statement.

Kylo jumped suddenly at the sound of the door being knocked, knowing what was coming and wishing he hadn’t chosen this office as his hisdeout.

"Hux, can I come in? There is someone who I would like you to meet!" Phasma’s excited voice filled the office and both men turned white. As much as Hux was making fun of his friend, he was worried about what this would do to him. He knew Kylo would need some more time before he saw Rey again.

"I need to hide!" Kylo whispered, knowing he was taking the coward's way out. He knew if he saw her once more he would crumble to the ground in front of her and beg her to forgive him. Which of course she would completely reject and he would be in an even worse state than he currently was.

"This office isn't exactly a hotspot for playing hide and seek, Kylo!" Hux replied, hastily looking for a place in his office that Kylo could hide.

Kylo’s eyes suddenly lit up as he looked at Hux’s desk.

"No fucking way, Kylo. That's gonna be a bit too close for comfort if you ask me."

"Oh, shut up and move out so I can hide under it." Kylo walked round to the other side of Hux’s desk, pleading with him.

"Fine, but you owe me! And no touching my legs while you're down there. It's no secret you haven't had any for a while and I ain't changing that for you," Hux exclaimed as he watched Kylo climb under his desk. He couldn’t believe the situations that he would get in to because of this man.

"Like you'd ever be that lucky," Kylo replied as he pushed himself against the hard wood that covered under Hux’s desk. He knew that Rey wouldn't be able to see him here and he prayed that Hux didn't give his cover away. He moved slightly as Hux’s feet came under the table and wanted to kick him for not giving him any room.

"Come on in, Phasma," Hux called as he straightened himself out. He couldn't believe how ridiculous this situation was. He was a grown man and he was hiding his best friend under his desk so he didn't have to talk to a girl. Seriously. He felt like he was fifteen years old all over again.

Hux watched as Phasma entered the room along with who he believed to be Rey. He immediately understood why Kylo would be so fixated with her. She was beautiful. He noticed how flustered she looked and could only imagine how she was feeling after seeing the man that had left her.

"Hux, this is Rey Kenobi, your new assistant," Phasma said proudly as she motioned Rey over.

Rey was feeling nervous. This had without a doubt been one of the hardest days ever and it wasn't even 10.00 am. She looked at the man in front of her, noting that he wasn’t what she expected. His smile was contagious and immediately helped Rey feel at ease. He probably didn’t realise, but his cool demeanour as making her feel more at ease.

"Hi, Rey, it's a pleasure to meet you, I’m Armitage Hux," he said as he walked around his desk to meet Rey, shaking her small hand as he did so.

"Hi, Armitage, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Rey stuttered, hoping to make a good first impression.

"Armitage? Believe it or not I absolutely hate my name! Please, just call me Hux."

"Sorry, Hux," Rey replied, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I wish I had known you were coming or I would have had some things for us to go over. Are you able to come for a meeting in an hour's time?" Hux asked, wanting to get Rey out the room as quickly as possible so that Kylo could get out from under his desk.

"Sure. That would be great," Rey replied, happy that she would have some time to get herself together after the events of earlier that morning. She was happy that Hux seemed nice and she knew she would enjoy working for him.

"What do you mean you didn't know she was coming? Didn't I send you an e-mail?" Phasma asked, sure she had sent Hux an e-mail about it earlier that day. Phasma was many things, but she knew for a fact that she was efficient, especially when it came to her job.

"Nope," Hux lied, not wanting to go into any details.

"I did," Phamsa replied, knowing that she was right. Hux was one of her best friends and she could tell when he was lying. She just had no idea why.

"No, you didn't," he replied as he attempted to give Phasma the 'leave it alone' eye without making it too obvious.

"Nope. I definitely did! Let me see," Phasma said defiantly as she started to make her way round to Hux’s computer.

Rey let a small laugh escape her lips as she watched the two friends. Phasma had told her how close she was to both Hux and a man named Kylo. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde as she watched her march round his desk.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hux exclaimed as he tried to stop Phasma from getting any closer. He didn't want her to see Kylo under there. She made enough jokes about how close they were as it was. He didn't need to add more fuel to the fire. Also, he wasn't exactly sure that Kylo would be happy if his cover was blown.

"Excuse me? I need to prove you wrong so move!" Phasma said loudly as she pinched Hux’s arm.

He jumped as he rubbed ferociously at the spot where Phasma had pinched him. He watched as she pushed him away to sit on his seat to look at his computer. He rolled his eyes, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to prevent her from finding Kylo, he might as well just tell him to come out and show himself.

"See! It's right here. You've read it you idiot. Thank god you have a new assistant because seriously Hux, I think you're losing it," Phasma laughed, happy that she was right. She loved proving the guys wrong, just because they hated it more than anything.

As Phasma went to stand up she dropped Hux’s pen off his desk and it rolled underneath it. She groaned, not knowing why she had been a complete klutz today. She was dropping everything. She bent down to pick it up when suddenly she noticed Kylo hiding underneath Hux’s desk, a scared look on his face. She jumped back, falling over as she did so.

"Ky-" Phasma screamed as she was quickly interrupted by Hux.

"Ky, Ky, Ky, kyumaaaaaa." Hux sang, realising that he sounded absolutely ridiculous right now. He watched as Rey tried to hold in her laugh and was happy that at least she was fine with them joking around.

Phasma quickly got up as she noticed Kylo motioning for her to be quiet. She was so confused by what was going on. She knew from what happened earlier with Kylo and Rey that they knew each other. But when she had asked Rey, she had denied it. But, now Kylo was hiding under desks. She knew something weird was up.

"I am the biggest idiot today," Phasma said, wiping her skirt as she stood up.

"Just today?" Hux replied.

"Haha, you're hilarious. Now, Rey can you go back to your desk and look over the sheets I gave you? I need to talk to Hux about your workload."

"Okay, that's fine. It was nice to meet you, Hux. This sure looks like a fun place to work," Rey replied, laughing as she walked out the office.

"So, can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Phasma asked as she watched Kylo get out from under the desk.

"It's a long story," Kylo replied, happy that Rey hadn't seen him.

Phasma looked to Hux for an answer, but he shrugged his shoulders in return and pointed at Kylo. He was confused enough by the situation as it was without having to explain it in detail.

"Well, lucky for you I have time. Do you know her or something?" Phasma turned to Kylo annoyed that no one was telling her what was going on.

"Yes, I know her," Kylo replied, not really knowing what else to say about the situation. He had told Phasma before about Rey, he was surprised that she hadn't already caught on. She was usually great at stuff like this; she always knew everything about everyone.

"Okay. Good, I'm glad we have established something… so who is she?" Phasma asked as she tried to piece things together.

"She's Rey…  _the_  Rey," Kylo replied as she sat back down on one of the chairs. His legs were hurting from his awkward position under Hux’s desk and he knew he needed to sit down before he listened to the Phasma rant that was soon to follow.

"Shut up. You mean  _THE_ Rey? Like the one whose heart you broke? The one that you talk about every time you're drunk. The Rey who you were going to ask to marry you?" Phasma said quickly, her hand flying up to her mouth as she registered the last thing she had just said.

"Stop! I told you to never bring that up again," Kylo replied dangerously, not confirming if it was the right person she was talking about. He knew he didn't have to; the fire in his eyes answered her questions instantly.

"Shit, Kylo. I'm so sorry. I just can't believe it's her. I-" Phasma stuttered, internally slapping herself.

"It's fine… I just need to be alone for a while," Kylo said as he stormed out of Hux’s office. He didn't need to hear about the past. He now wished he had never told his friends his darkest secrets. Hearing things out loud only made everything so much worse.

Kylo never lifted his head as he walked straight to his office, hoping he didn't bump into anyone on the way. Once he was finally there he sat down at his desk as he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He opened up his top drawer and pulled out the red velvet box that sat there. He took it everywhere with him. He didn't know why, but he did. His fingers traced around the box as he finally opened it. He looked down at the ring he had bought for Rey. He could see his reflection in the diamond, mocking him that it wasn't hers that he saw. He shook his head as he stared at it and cried softly as he noticed a tear drip onto the ring.

All the passion and love that he felt for her made him buy the ring in the first place, knowing that one day he would have the courage to return to her and do what he should have done all along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... Rey is taking some pills, Kylo is hiding under Hux's desk and more importantly he has a ring he had bought for Rey!!! What do you all think? Why did he really leave?
> 
> Please, please leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think! Can't wait to speak to you all about the new chapter. 
> 
> Also, if you are on tumblr, please add me at loveofescapism... I love to chat!
> 
> Have a good weekend :)


	3. Bathroom Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is NOT happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one of you that comment, bookmark, subscribe and leave kudos. You are all AMAZING and I love talking to you all.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter...

"So, that was kind of awkward…" Phasma said as she walked over and took a seat across from Hux’s desk. She felt bad for mentioning the ring that Kylo had told her never to mention again. He’d told her one night when they were drunk the story of Rey and showed her the beautiful ring he had bought for her. The whole thing was sore subject for him and she hadn't been thinking properly. She had been too excited about the fact that Kylo’s, Rey was Hux’s new assistant.

"You could say that again. I mean what are the chances that she would be here?" Hux pondered, wondering if there was more to this than met the eye. She could work for any PR company in the world, but just happened to show up at Kylo’s company. Something about it was off.

"If you are trying to conjure up some sort of conspiracy theory then forget it. I think it's more than obvious that neither one of them had a clue. You didn't see them both when they first saw each other. Rey couldn't get out of there quick enough and Kylo looked like he had seen a ghost!" Phasma defended, sure that both Rey and Kylo had no part to play in this reunion. She knew that Hux always liked to look into things too much and would end up seeing things that were never actually there. Phasma always thought that he would make a great detective as he over analysed everything. It was one of the reason’s he was so good at his current job; he always thought of everything!

"Maybe so. I guess it's just a small world…" Hux replied, still not completely convinced.

"Or fate. You know maybe the world just isn't done with Reylo yet," Phasma smiled, hoping that she would finally see Kylo get the girl that he had pined for these past years. She knew she was a hopeless romantic, but her friend deserved it. He'd been through so much.

"Reylo? Who the hell is that?" Hux asked, not sure what Phasma was talking about.

"Rey and Kylo, equals Reylo. God, Hux… you're supposed to be my best friend, how can you not know that I name every potential couple?" Phasma asked as she folded her arms.

"Because when you speak, about eighty percent of the time I am only pretending to listen," Hux laughed as he watched Phasma’s face turn into a scowl.

"I don't really know why I'm friends with you. You better watch what you're saying or I could tell all the guys at the bar about your little under the desk time with Kylo," Phasma winked, knowing she had hit a soft spot with Hux. She loved teasing him and Kylo about their bromance.

"You wouldn't dare," Hux replied as he glared back at her.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess paying for all my drinks on Friday night might just shut me up," she said sweetly as she watched Hux’s face fall. He was so easy.

"Argh, fine… but the whole Kylo ONLY hiding under my desk to avoid Rey thing is kept quiet! You spread enough rumours about us as it is," he replied.

"Well I need to get my entertainment from somewhere!" Phasma laughed. She loved her relationship with both Hux and Kylo. They had known each other for years and both men are like brothers to her. Therefore, the way she sees it is that she has to be like their annoying little sister and she knew it was a role that she fit perfectly.

"That you do. Anyway, I think we have had enough excitement already for one morning. Fancy helping me go over the work I need to give Rey?"

"Sure," Phasma replied as she began to look over her notes. She loved her job and something told her she was going to enjoy it even more now that Rey worked here. After all, she wasn't called Cupid by many of her friends for nothing. She was going to get Kylo and Rey back together if it was the last thing that she did.

* * *

 

While walking home Rey couldn’t help but feel happy at how the rest of her day had gone. She was even happier however that she didn't bump into Ben again, or Kylo as she had found out he now called himself. Kylo Ren. What kind of name as that? It was clear he had decided to leave Ben Solo along with her when he left all those years ago. Though, he could think again if he thought she was going to call him that ridiculous name. He was Ben to her and that wasn’t going to change. She wasn’t going to let him run from his past so easily.

Rey had found it incredibly hard to concentrate in work and was angry at herself for letting him get in her head like that. She wanted a new start here and was going to do anything possible to prove that she was worthy of working there. After all, she had wanted to do this her whole life. She had a large responsibility and didn't want to let anyone down. She couldn’t let him take anything else from her. She couldn’t let him win.

She walked up the stairs to her and Poe’s apartment, not knowing how she was going to tell him the news. She felt so stupid for thinking that they wouldn't bump into each other. She felt even worse for thinking she would be able to handle it. The intensity of his brown eyes as he looked at her was overwhelming. Just like he did all those years ago, he completely consumed her, which was something she knew she couldn't let happen anymore. He was the one that left her, not the other way around. He didn't want her anymore and she had to remember that when she was around him. She had to remember that she hated him. That he was a monster.

Opening the door to her apartment she wasn't sure if Poe would be home yet. She was secretly hoping he wouldn't be so that she had time to prepare exactly what she was going to say to him. She knew that Poe would take the news just as badly as she had. Ben did a number on him as well and Rey knew that he had never really gotten over losing his big brother.

"Poe, are you home?" Rey called out as she looked around the apartment. When she received no reply she let out a loud sigh, happy she could have some time alone after her nightmare run in with the man who haunted her dreams.

She walked to her bedroom and began changing into her jeans and t-shirt. As she changed she couldn't help but think back to her work. She was happy that she worked next to Phasma. She was without a doubt one of the nicest and bubbliest girl’sl that Rey had ever met. When she smiled it instantly made Rey smile and she was happy that they had hit it off so well. Rey had been concerned that she wouldn't be able to make any friends in New York and she knew now that it wouldn’t be a problem.

Phasma had taken her to get Sushi for her lunch and Rey had been thankful that she could escape the office for at least an hour. She was more than certain that Phasma knew something about who she was. She had enquired more than once about her interaction with Kylo, as she called him, and there was something in her eyes that gave away the fact that she already knew the answer. Rey, however refused to comment on anything. She just replied telling her that she never knew Kylo. It was easier that way for her as talking about it only brought all those feelings back to the surface. She was trying to move on and reliving the shit storm that was her relationship with Ben didn’t exactly scream moving on. Anyway, she didn't know what else she could say on the subject to that would ever change anything or give her anymore clarity on it.

She’d been thankful that Phasma had stopped talking about it eventually, but she knew that it wouldn't be the last time she heard about it from her. Phasma had told her that she was best friends with Ben and Hux. It was more than obvious that both of them knew her past with Ben, but that was how she wanted to keep it; in the past.

Hux had been great with her and just like with Phasma they had gotten off to a great start. He seemed like a great guy to work for and he was very laid back. Rey knew she was going to enjoy working there, minus the fact that the man that broke her heart into a million pieces also worked next to her. But, her plan was to completely ignore him. She didn’t report to Ben, so she was hoping that it wouldn’t be too hard to avoid him.

Rey walked out of her bedroom as she heard Poe coming into the apartment.

"Poe! How was your first day at work?" Rey asked, wanting to start the conversation off on as light a note as possible.

"It was amazing. Everyone was so nice and the job seems really decent. There was this guy Finn in my office and oh my… he was gorgeous! What about you?" Poe replied happily as he sat down on the couch and removed his tie.

"Oh… first day and an office romance already? Go on you! My day was very interesting… everyone was really nice too. By the way, I haven't had a chance to make dinner or anything. Fancy going out for something and I can get all the goss on this Finn character?" Rey said quickly, suddenly chickening out of telling Poe what happened.

"Sure, that's a great idea, let me just change quickly," he replied as he jumped up and walked to his bedroom.

Once they were both ready they called a cab and went to a place called Maz’s that Poe had been recommended in his work. During the week it was a bar/diner and then when the weekend arrived it turned into a club. He had been told the food was amazing and that he had to try it. They both jumped out the cab and walked inside, excited for their first night out in New York.

"This place is gorgeous!" Rey exclaimed as her eyes looked over the diner in front of her. It felt so homely and reminded Rey of the local Grill in her hometown. She suddenly felt like she fitted in here and knew that she would be seeing much more of this place. They walked over to a large booth as they took a seat across from one another.

"Do you want me to go and order some drinks while we pick out food?" Poe asked Rey.

"Sure, just get me a cosmopolitan please," Rey said as she looked over the menu. She wouldn't usually drink during the week but she had to get some Dutch courage from somewhere so she could tell Poe what happened today. She had no idea how he was going to take it and suddenly felt stupid for taking him to a public place. She watched as Poe flirted with the bartender and she began to laugh. Something that the two brothers’ definetly lacked was their inability not to charm every single person that they met, whether they were doing it subconsciously or not. Poe had always been a charmer; every guy and girl in Jakku had a crush on him. Ben on the other hand didn’t realise the hold he had on people. The amount of times she had to silently threat other girls who stared at him were too many to count.

Once Poe had come back with the drinks they both ordered their food and began chatting about their day. Rey was trying her hardest to work out when to bring up in conversation that she had run into Ben. The more she realised how happy Poe was the harder it was becoming. Rey decided she would wait until after they finished their meals. They continued to order a few more rounds of drinks and Rey could feel herself becoming a little tipsy. The food that she had eaten had helped her soak up some of the alcohol so that she could at least focus on what she had to do.

"What's up with you?" Poe asked out of the blue, sensing that something was wrong with his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Rey asked defensively, knowing that this was her chance to tell him what happened.

"Well you're drinking ALOT and you're not listening to a word I'm saying. Talk to me, Rey," Poe said softly as he held her hand that was placed on the table. A concerned look washed across his face as he waited for Rey to answer him.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Poe. Something happened today…" Rey watched as Poe looked at her. She hated what she was about to tell him, she wanted to protect him from Ben as much as possible.

"Rey, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Poe asked again, automatically thinking the worst.

"I met someone today. Well, they work at F.O.R.C.E… don't freak out but-"

"Ben?" Poe said in shock as he watched his long, lost brother walk into Maz’s. He couldn't believe that his brother was actually here. Sure, he had imagined seeing him again countless times. But, it had never been like this. Poe completely zoned out from what Rey was saying and looked on at the man who had abandoned him all those years ago.

"Wait, what? How did you know?" Rey asked Poe, confused that he already knew what had happened that day. How could he have known? Poe ignored her as he continued to watch Ben sit down at a booth across the room with a two other people.

"Hello? Poe? Are you even listening to me?" Rey asked as she waved her hand around in Poe’s face. "Oh no, I've put you into shock, haven't I? Shit. Right, don't worry. Just try and drink some water or something. Crap, how could I put my best friend into shock?" Rey was freaking out as she tried to make Poe drink some water. He continued to ignore her as he watched Ben laugh at something the blonde next to him had said. He looked happy and that annoyed him even more than he thought possible.

Rey didn't know what to do as Poe couldn't even look at her. She dabbed her hands in her water and flicked it onto his face, hoping that would make him turn round. He scrunched his face up as the water hit it and momentarily shifted his gaze from Ben to Rey. But, as soon as he had acknowledged her his eyes were back on Ben, not able to tear them away for any longer.

"What are you even looking at?" Rey said as she tried to follow Poe’s gaze. Her heart stopped in her chest as she noticed Ben sitting in a booth with Phasma and Hux. She couldn't believe that they were here of all places. Her already awful day had suddenly become a whole lot worse. She prayed the ground would swallow her whole; she needed time to prepare to see him again and she definitely didn't want to see him in front of Poe before she even had a chance to tell him what had happened.

"Let's go," Rey said softly as she tried to grab Poe’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze as she did so. She needed to get them out of there without being seen. She knew how Poe felt about his brother and that their reunion would not end well.

"No," Poe replied as he picked up his drink and drank a large gulp as if nothing had happened.

"No? Are you serious?" Rey asked, infuriated by Poe’s sudden change of heart.

"Yes. Why should we let him bully us out of New York. We said if we saw him again we would ignore him. This is our perfect chance, Rey," Poe said proudly as he smiled towards his friend.

"Are you crazy? You just went into complete shock and now you don't care? Look, I can't ignore him! I work with him, Poe," Rey said softly.

"What?" Poe’s gaze became darker as he watched his best friend. He thought back to how broken she was after Ben left. He thought back to when she would cry herself to sleep every night. He thought back to the fact that she needed to take those pills that she has to carry around everywhere with her. Poe believed it was all Ben’s fault. He could handle running into him in New York, but Rey mysteriously working with him just didn't sit right with him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you… it's um, his and Hux’s company. I bumped into him today… I didn't really say anything but…"

"Rey, are you fucking kidding me? He did this! Hasn't he messed with you enough? I'm not taking this. I'm not having a repeat of six years ago." Poe jumped up from his seat as he marched over to the booth where Ben was sitting. He didn't know where his sudden rush of anger came from but everything that Ben had done to him and Rey suddenly came crashing back.

Rey couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of her. She knew that Poe would take the news badly, but she never believed that he would think it was some ploy by Ben to get to her. She believed Ben didn't care about her, so why would he make sure she worked for his company? It just didn't make sense. Rey ran behind Poe as she watched him storm his way over to his brother’s table. She noticed Ben looking up and his eyeballs nearly fell out of his sockets as he choked on whatever he was drinking.

"Poe? What the hell are you doing here?" Kylo asked, not really sure what to say. He couldn't believe that he had seen Poe and Rey all in one day. He continued to cough as his brother pointed at him angrily. Their reunion not to be as sweet as he once had hoped.

"Let's skip the getting to know each other after all these years, Ben. Why the fuck are you messing with Rey? Hasn’t she been through enough?" Poe said as he stood at their table. He couldn't help but think how lucky Ben was that there was some red haired man in between them both or he would have jumped over and punched him square in the jaw.

“Ben? Who the fuck is Ben?” Phasma asked, confused as to why this random guy had come up to them.

"What are you talking about? How am I messing with her?" Kylo replied, unhappy to see so much anger in the man who used to be the happiest boy alive. He noticed the confusion on his friend’s face at his namesake, but he didn’t have time to bother about it.

"Really? After all these years, you could at least tell us the truth. Then again, you could never be honest with us. What's your plan here? Wanting to break her all over again?" Poe pushed, wanting a fight with his brother.

"Poe, come on don't do this," Rey said as she walked over and began pulling on him to come with her. She nodded politely at both Phasma and Hux but knew right now wasn't really the time for pleasantries.

"No, Rey! He broke you so bad, he left you for dead! He has no idea what you went through and it's obvious he wants you working there so he can sink his claws back into you again. I won't let it happen, okay?" Poe shouted, unaware that most people in the diner were now looking at them.

Kylo hung his head low, unable to even look at his brother and Rey. He was angry that he had no idea what pain he had caused them. He had been sad every single day since he left and he didn't want his reunion with his brother to pan out this way.

"Look. I think you need to calm down," Hux stood up as he placed his hand on Poe’s shoulder to stop him from moving any closer to Kylo.

"Back off. He needs to know what he has done!" Poe roared as he pushed Hux’s hand off of his shoulder. Ready to fight anyone that stood in his way.

"Poe! That's my boss, you need to stop this. C'mon, let's get you home. Okay? He's not worth it," Rey said as she pulled him away from her three work colleagues.

"This isn't over, Ben!" Poe shouted as Rey pulled him outside.

"I thought we were ignoring him? Taking the high road? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rey couldn't help but be angry at Poe. She completely understood where he was coming from but arguing with Ben wasn't going to solve anything.

"I know, I know. I just heard you were working for him and I lost it. I don't even know what to say…he left us." Poe looked down, completely broken.

"I know, okay? Look, I'm just gonna go back in and pay the bill and quickly go to the toilet before we go home, okay? You call a cab and I'll be out in a few moments. We will be okay. Poe. I promise."

Poe nodded in return as he started to look for a cab. Rey turned round as she walked back into the diner. She didn't want to have to face him after this but she knew she had to if she ever wanted to keep her job. She walked over to Ben’s booth and noticed that they were all talking very quietly, the conversation seemed strained and Rey wasn't sure if she should interrupt. But, before being able to turn back she noticed Hux look up at her and smile.

"Back for round 2?" He joked, lightening the mood and making Rey feel as comfortable as she could in this incredibly horrible situation.

"I, um just wanted to say I'm sorry for how Poe acted. He has had a few drinks and I guess just lost control," Rey apologised to both Phasma and Hux. She didn’t’ dare look at Ben.

"Rey, don't be silly. It's not your fault. But, if that Poe guy does ever calm down please tell him I think he is so hot. His shouting totally just turned me on!" Phasma exclaimed as she fanned herself with her napkin. Rey and Hux started laughing as Kylo looked on. He couldn't believe they were joking like this after what happened.

"Anyway, I'm gonna just quickly pay then get out of here. I guess I will see you tomorrow." Rey turned around after their goodbyes and walked up to pay at the bar. The full time she was standing there she could feel Ben’s eyes on her. They hadn't left her since she was over at their booth. She smiled as she took her change from the bartender and made her way round the back to the toilet. She needed to get out of there as quick as possible and she knew she had to go home and deal with Poe.

Once Rey was finished in the toilet she opened the door to leave the bathroom when suddenly Ben rushed inside and locked the door behind him hurriedly. Rey gasped as she noticed the fire that was resident in his eyes. She began to back away from him as he moved closer towards her. She suddenly started feeling claustrophobic as her back hit against the wall behind her and she knew there was nowhere to go. She watched as Ben caged her in by placing an arm on either side of her.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Rey asked, panicking at the way he was acting. She had hardly had a proper conversation with him in six years and here he was standing right in front of her, his hot breath on her face.

"Are you with him, Rey?" Kylo asked, the anger evident in his voice. He had no idea what he was doing. The green-eyed monster called jealously had come out to play and there was no way he was backing down. He knew he had no right, but he just couldn't handle it if she was with his brother.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked. She couldn't believe her ears. Here is the guy that didn't give a shit about her questioning her love life. She wanted to laugh; he didn’t even know the truth. That four years ago Poe had come out, telling her what she already knew… that he was into guys. But, of course Ben had missed that, along with everything else.

"Are you with him, Rey?" Kylo’s face was now dangerously close to hers. She knew she should be afraid, but how could she. She had wished for years that he would be this close to her and now here he was. But this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Please tell me you are joking? You are actually here in the women's bathroom after not talking or getting in touch with me for six years and you're asking me if I'm with your brother? You absolute asshol-"

Rey was cut off from her rant as she felt Ben’s warm lips crash against hers. She tried her hardest to push him off. Angry at herself for moaning when he pushed himself against her and gripped her hips with his hands. She hated her body for betraying her at this crucial moment. He couldn't have her like this; he lost that privilege long ago.

"Ben, stop!" Rey said in between muffled kisses.

"You're mine, Rey. Not Poe’s," Kylo said gruffly as his hands suddenly grabbed her legs as he picked her up and slammed her back into the wall. Rey tried her hardest to fight but his kisses were intoxicating. Every single touch was igniting a fire within her that she didn't believe she would ever feel again. She grabbed onto his hair as she pushed him as close to her as possible. All the passion that they had for each other six years ago flowing throughout them both. Rey moaned again as he began kissing down her neck. His kisses making her go crazy.

Kylo couldn't believe what was happening. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that this was wrong and she deserved more than this. But he couldn't help himself. Seeing Rey with his brother made him go crazy. He didn't even know if they were together but it annoyed him seeing how protective Poe was over her. It made him think of how he used to be like that. He needed to know that in some way she was still his. He needed her after all those years of emptiness.

Rey’s head was in overdrive as Ben worked on her neck. It felt like no time had passed between them as he ravished her. It felt like she was seventeen again and so in love for the first time. But, she knew this was wrong. She had to think with her head. He had left her. He hadn't wanted her anymore. He had no right to just waltz his way in and act like nothing had happened.

Rey suddenly pulled back from the kiss and slapped Ben full force on the cheek. The realisation of what had happened finally hit her and she pushed herself off him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't do that to me anymore. Don't you remember that you were the one that ended this? Not me!" Rey shouted, angry at how she let things get this far. She had sworn she would never let him touch her again, but as soon as she had looked into those beautiful eyes she was a goner.

Guilt overwhelmed Kylo as he noticed the woman in front of him. It suddenly hit him just how much she had changed. He knew it was all his fault. She was without a doubt more beautiful than ever, but she looked broken. The girl that he had left behind was full of life, love and passion. But, this woman looked empty.

"I… I don't know. I just-"

"Well I do know. You're just being as selfish as ever. Wanting things that you can't have. You broke my heart, Ben!"

"Don't you think I know that? I know I have a lot of explaining to do, Rey. But, I just saw you with Poe and I snapped. I don't know why. I just can’t pretend not to be protective of you. I just needed you…" Kylo looked down, embarrassed at how he had acted. He couldn’t explain his actions.

"You know what. Not that it should matter, but I'm not with Poe, believe it or not we are actually just friends. I know you could never really get your head around that. Look, Poe is the one who has been there for me the past six years. He's the one that saved me from drowning in depression after you left. If you can feel anything in that cold heart of yours you should be thankful towards him! He is a better man than you will ever be. He doesn't deserve you as a brother."

"Don’t you think I already know that? I don't know what you want me to say? I want to explain, I just can't." Kylo looked defeated as he stared at Rey in front of him. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg for mercy, but he knew it would never be enough.

"Nothing you ever say will be a good enough excuse for you leaving me. Don't expect me to be that stupid, naive, young girl that you left behind. She's dead… and you made sure of that. Just leave me alone," Rey seethed as she pushed past Ben and unlocked the door. She jumped back as she noticed Phasma and Hux on the other side, both of them looking like two children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Er… so Phasma this is the woman's bathroom which was built in 2009," Hux said, internally cursing himself at his lame ass excuse for him and Phasma eavesdropping on Rey and Ben’s conversation…or lack thereof. He hadn't wanted to do it in the first place but Phasma had made him.

"Interesting, so this was made around the same time that the diner was built? How fascinating!" Phasma replied, knowing just how ridiculous they both sounded.

Rey looked at them knowingly and walked past them and out the diner. She couldn’t help that believe that coming to New York was a mistake. She thought that leaving Jakku would mean leaving all the heartbreak and sadness behind. But, it now looked like wherever she went the pain and darkness seemed to follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Phasma and Hux are friendship goals and a massive part of this Reylo fandom! Ben is jealous as FUCK... Poe is angry and Rey is just like turned on from her kiss but also confused. It's all happening. Just want to say Ben left for a reason... I can't say what, but I think it will make sense.
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think :)


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Mr Fluffles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you all SO much for your comments and kudos. They make me so happy, like so happy. You're all amazing and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. 
> 
> Please excuse any typos and enjoy the next chapter...

Rey continued to walk out of the diner as fast as she could, she kept checking behind her to make sure that no one was following her; especially Ben. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole; she couldn't believe what had happened in the bathroom. She had slipped up. The tingling sensation that consumed her lips as soon as Ben touched them was still there. The fire that had awoken within her was still burning furiously throughout her body. Those mesmerizing, brown eyes were piercing into her soul, begging for entrance. But, she was trying her hardest to push them away. She couldn't let herself be affected this easily. She couldn't let him back in so that he could hurt her all over again. She was smarter than that now.

" _You're mine, Rey."_  Ben’s voice echoed through her head as she looked around trying to find Poe. The shiver she felt when he had said those words coursed through her again as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She sighed softly; she may be smarter now, but she would always be stupid for him. He had this hold over her that not even heartache would break and it scared her. She had been happy she slapped him though; he deserved it. He had no right to get jealous and then force himself on her. But, Rey couldn't help but smile, she couldn't help but think it was just so Ben. He did this. He made mistakes regarding her and it used to only bring them closer together. But this time she wouldn't let it. She had to be strong. For herself and for Poe.

"Rey! Over here." Rey looked round as she noticed Poe calling her over as he pointed to the open door of the taxi in front of him. She smiled softly in reply and began to walk over, happy to be leaving this place.

"Is everything okay, Rey? You were in there quite a while," Poe asked, worried about what might have happened in his absence. He knew Ben couldn't be trusted, especially when it came to Rey.

"Everything's fine. There was just a queue at the bar. Don't worry, okay?" Rey knew she shouldn't have lied. She should have told him about her confrontation with Ben. But she didn't know how he would react. When it came to Ben and Poe’s relationship things had never been easy. As kids they were always competing for their parents' love. Rey had told them so many times that it shouldn't be that way. But they could never get their heads around that concept. Ben had initially pursued Rey to annoy Poe and prove everyone wrong that always said they were going to marry someday. He had hated how his parents always prized Poe over him. He hated how they constantly talked about how Poe and Rey were perfect for one another. He hated the fact that his parents could never see anyone perfect for him. It was always Poe. This only put even more strain on the young boys who never really had a chance to be proper brothers.

"I'm angry at myself, Rey. What I did there was so… it was so Ben! When I was shouting at him, I felt like I was him. You know how he lets the anger eat away at him? How he can blow up at any moment? That's how I felt. I felt like a ticking time bomb. I guess it's been ticking since he left." Poe looked down as he spoke to Rey. He couldn't wait to get home and have a drink. He hadn't expected any of this to happen tonight. They were supposed to be out celebrating their new jobs, but it was clear Ben could never let them be happy for too long.

"Poe, no one is going to think badly of you because of how you acted. You've had this anger building inside of you since he left and believe me, I get it. I'm angry too. You're not like him though, Poe. You would never leave behind those you love," Rey smiled softly, trying to comfort her best friend. She knew that this was just as hard for him as it was for her. He had been through the ringer his entire life. There was bound to be a time when he would snap, she was just surprised it had taken him this long.

"I know. I just can't help but feel sorry for him. That's weird, isn't it? I mean I should hate him," Poe laughed softly as he grabbed Rey’s hand. He thought back to a time when he had had strong feelings for this girl, but he soon found out it wasn’t feelings of love. It was then confirmed when he realised that he was attracted to men. Everyone around him had always said they were meant to be together, and at that age he believed them. He wanted to laugh again as he thought about how hard Ben tried to take Rey away from him. Poe could never deny how real Ben’s feelings were for her. He had always acted differently around her. He had loved her since the first moment he met her, but nobody took the time to understand Ben and that's how no one ever knew that the right brother for Rey had been the one that nobody had ever suspected.

"No, it's not weird. I get it. Seeing him, it puts things into perspective. I feel sorry for him too. He's lost, I can tell," Rey replied as she squeezed Poe’s hand in return. As much as she wanted to hate Ben too, she couldn't. Seeing him only made her realize how much all this had affected him too. He was different. The fire that used to burn in his eyes was all but gone, only reigniting when he came into the bathroom but fifteen minutes ago. Rey knew she would never forgive him for leaving, she would never understand what made him cut ties with the two people that loved him most. But, she did know that she could never wish him any harm. He was the most beautiful human being that she had ever met in her entire life and he deserved to be happy, even if it was without her.

"I know. He deserves it, Rey. But I still feel sorry for him. He's made stupid decisions that got him here. This was his choice, but I think he knows it's the worst one he ever made. I can tell he regrets it. And I think I can live with that," Poe smiled softly as the taxi pulled up outside their apartment. He paid the man while they both jumped out and made their way upstairs. As soon as they were inside Poe walked over to the fridge as he pulled out two chilled bottles of beer, handing one to Rey and opening the other for himself. They both walked over and sat on the sofa, none of them uttering a word.

Rey didn't know what to say to Poe as so many thoughts were running through her head. The night had gone completely different from what she had hoped. She had wanted to tell him about Ben being at her work. She wanted his opinion and help on what to do. She had no idea how she could sit and see him every day, how she could interact with him like nothing had ever transpired between the two. Rey had always been a martyr, but everyone had their limits. Even her.

"What are you going to do about work?" Poe asked, sipping his beer as he did so.

"Wow, Edward Cullen over here, I was just thinking that," Rey laughed.

"Well, what can I say; I'm a mind-reading vampire who only feeds on animals. Speaking of, where is Mr Fluffles?" Poe looked around the apartment for the small black and white cat that they had brought here from home. He was Rey’s pride and joy and Poe would never admit it, but he loved the little guy too.

Rey slapped Poe’s arm in protest. "You stay away from Mr Fluffles or you will have me to deal with!" Rey replied as she laughed along with him.

"God, I don't think my life would be worth living if I did anything to Mr Fluffles. You, Rey Kenobi can be one scary lady!" Poe shook his head as he thought of the times when his best friend had gone ape shit. She was most definitely a woman to be reckoned with.

"Yes, I can. So you leave Mr Fluffles out of it. "

"By the way, Mr Fluffles is without a doubt the worst name for a cat ever! I don't know why I let you pick it. You really are such a girl sometimes."

"Well, I hope I'm a girl all the time, actually. Also, don't say such mean things. What if he can hear you!" Rey scolded as she searched around for her feline friend.

"Oh, no! I don't know what I will do if he knows I insulted his name. I will be bolting my door closed tonight. A vengeful Mr Fluffles will not be fun." Poe continued to laugh as Rey searched for the cat.

"You're such an ass, Poe. You know sometimes you remind me of Be-" Rey stopped talking before she could finish his name. She hadn't meant to compare them; it was something that both brothers always hated. She quickly looked round and noticed the pained look on Poe’s face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It just sort of came out."

"It's fine, Rey. I know we are like each other in some ways. How could we not be; we are brothers after all. It's just sometimes hard to hear because I don't want to be like him and I know he feels the same way about me. It's always been that way. Our parents set us up to have a rivalry and we just took it too far," Poe smiled softly, however this time Rey could tell that it was forced.

"You both knew when you had taken it too far, Poe. And you both always apologized. Isn't that the main thing? You both learned from your mistakes. Remember how strong your bond was with him just before he left? You were best friends."

"That's why I don't get it. He had everything he ever wanted. It bugs me every single day. As much as he is an ass most of the time I don't just see him upping and leaving for no reason, Rey. It just doesn't make sense. Something must of happened."

Rey rolled her eyes as Poe beginning conjuring up more conspiracy theories. She hated when he did this. It was like he could never just accept what happened. She could understand why he did it, but it still bugged her to no end.

"Poe, he left and that's it. I don't know why you always do this. I mean what happened to angry Poe? Even if you had wanted to you didn't exactly give Ben a chance to speak earlier. That doesn't seem like someone who believes he had reason to leave us." Rey knew she was being harsh, but she had to be. She couldn’t have Poe doing a complete one-eighty about how he feels about Ben. It was confusing enough for her.

"I know. I just have all these thoughts in my head. I'm so two-sided about the whole thing it can just change at any time. How are you going to work with him?" he asked seriously. It was the billion dollar question, and Poe was not expecting this answer from her.

"I'm not. I'm handing my notice in tomorrow." Rey took a swig of her beer as she tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with him.

"What? Look, Rey I know it must be hard for you. God knows I couldn't do it. But you. You can. You can handle Ben, you always could. Don't be so silly and give up on what you want to do. He has taken enough from us." Poe wasn't happy Rey was giving up. It had never been in her nature. Sure, there was a time when Poe thought that she was gone. She was so far from herself and so deep in depression that he was surprised she brought herself back to life. She survived because she doesn't give up. He couldn't see her doing it now.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. I just can't do it. I can't see his face every day because all it does it play with my heart. I can't pretend we don't have this past between us. Imagine, seeing him all the time, knowing that he left me, that he didn't want me anymore. How can I do that? It would destroy me." Rey looked down as a single tear fell from her eye and landed on her hand. She didn't want to look up at him, she didn't want to look weak.

"Rey, don't be afraid to cry. I get how hard it is. I'm here with you, feeling it all. I just think you should think about this. I think it's a hasty decision and it would be one that you would live to regret. We moved here for a reason; and it wasn't to run." Poe stood up as he squeezed Rey’s shoulder softly, showing his support.

"I know. I'm not running…" Rey knew she was actually running, but she didn't want to admit defeat out loud.

"You are, Rey. You're doing exactly what he did. And if I remember correctly you two never agreed on anything. Chalk and Cheese, right?" Poe smiled, scared he had gone too far my using that familiar phrase.

"Chalk and Cheese," Rey laughed, trying her hardest not to let the tears spill at those words.

"Just sleep on it, okay?" he asked again.

"Okay," Rey replied as she watched Poe walk off to his room.

She knew that she had a big decision to make. She could stay there at a job she loves, or she could give up, leave and run away from the man that ran away so easily from her.

* * *

 

"Well, last night was awkward," Phama said as she filed her nails in Hux’s office. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Kylo and Hux about what happened; as soon as Rey had left so had Kylo. She had told Hux to go after him to check he was okay. She on the other hand was not leaving without finishing her buffalo wings; they were heaven.

"You're telling me. I sat up with him most of the night. I doubt he will even be in this morning. He was in pretty bad shape." Hux sat at his computer as he typed an e-mail back to a client. Last night had been a strange experience for him; he was never one that was in the middle of any confrontations. He wished they could all sort it out, but even he knew that life wasn't that easy.

"So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Phasma asked, a sly smile sneaking onto her face.

"What elephant?" Hux asked, knowing exactly what was going to come out of her mouth next. He had been dreading this all morning.

"Don't play dumb, Armitage. Where did you come up with that lame-ass excuse last night for Rey catching us eavesdropping? Playschool? I swear it was the funniest thing I ever heard." Phasma started laughing as she thought back to the moment Rey had opened the bathroom door and caught her and Hux listening into what was happening.

"Well I didn't see you come up with anything better under the circumstances," Hux glared, knowing that he would never live this one down. He knew it wasn't one of his finest moments, but he would never admit that, especially not to Phasma.

"Hux, I think not talking would have been a hundred times better than saying that. Her face was priceless. I really just don't know what goes on in that head of yours." Phasma continued to laugh, enjoying this situation far too much for her own good.

"Hey! I think she totally bought it," he replied, still standing up for his excuse to the bitter end.

"If that's what you need to believe. You were on top form yesterday. I mean first you have Kylo giving you a blowjob under the desk and then-"

"Excuse me? Who's in playschool now? He was not giving me a blowjob…he was hiding." Hux looked down, realizing that if anyone out of the three of them were in playschool, it was definitely him.

"Look, I'm just saying what I saw. The facts are all there," Phasma winked, loving how riled up she could get her friend. She couldn't believe the amount of ammunition that Hux had given her yesterday and she was going to take full advantage of it.

"I knew you were going to say that! I told Kylo if Phasma finds out about this we will never hear the end of it. You're so infuriating."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm being too harsh. Look, I won't mention it again. On to more important subjects. I actually need to ask you something," Phasma said, trying her hardest again to contain the smile that was about to form on her face.

"Oh, okay, thanks. What's up?" Hux couldn't believe that she had listened to him. He felt like he had just won a small victory and stopped himself from jumping up on his table and doing his victory dance. Yes, Hux had a victory dance.

"Well, I was just wondering… does Kylo spit or swallow?" Phasma burst into another fit of giggles as she watched Hux’s face fall.

"Very funny, Phasma. Absolutely hilarious. Thank you for that, really. Now, will you please leave it alone?" He knew it had been too good to be true to believe that she had ceased fire. He pushed thoughts of his victory dance away as he glared at the blonde in front of him.

"Okay…I'm gonna take your answer as spit then," Phasma smiled sweetly as she continued to do her nails.

"What's going on in here? Phasma, I could hear you laughing down the hall."

 Both Hux and Phasma turned round as they watched Kylo walk into Hux’s office.

"You look awful," Phasma blurted out as she took in Kylo’s appearance. As Hux had mentioned earlier, it was pretty obvious to see that Kylo had had no sleep due to the dark bags under his dim eyes. It was also pretty obvious that he was hung-over. His hair was extra messy and his suit was creased; something that she had never seen since knowing him. He always looked impeccable.

"Why, thank you. Why don't you tell me something that I didn't already know?" Kylo said sarcastically as he walked in and took a seat across from Hux. He had had a rough night and just needed to relax with his friends, besides he was scared to see Rey.

"The woman's bathrooms at Maz’s were built in 2008," Phasma replied, happy that Kylo’s lips seemed to smile as she did so.

"Hey! I thought we were dropping the whole 'Let's Abuse Hux’ act? Besides, you said it wrong. They were built in 2009!" Hux said in reply.

"Yeah, well you were wrong. Maz’s opened in 2009," she smiled in return.

Hux looked to Kylo for support; he hated when Phasma got the better of him.

"She's right dude, sorry!" Kylo replied in return as he let the smile stay on his face; he knew his friends would have cheered him up.

"Last time I ever help you with anything!" Hux replied as he pretended to ignore them both and go back to work.

"Don't worry about him, Kylo. He's just upset because you spit instead of swallow," Phasma replied as she watched Kylo’s eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"What?" He replied, confused as to what was going on.

"Phasma! Don't you have work to do or something? Or do you just hang about my office all day to annoy me?"

"Hmm, a little bit of both."

"Kylo, please give her something to do or I swear you are going to be left without an assistant!" Hux glared playfully at Phasma as he spoke.

All three friends continued to laugh as they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Hux called, wondering who it could be as he had no meetings scheduled until later.

Rey walked into Hux’s office and for the second time in under twenty-four hours she wished that the ground would swallow her whole. She looked on at the three people in front of her and a weird sense of deja vu washed over her. The scene that had unfolded the previous night replayed in her memory and made her decision to quit even easier. She couldn't do this with him around. She couldn't be a part of his life as just a co-worker.

"Rey! Morning, how are you?" Hux asked as he jumped up from his chair to greet her.

Kylo kept his head down and knew it would be more than obvious if he just stood up and walked out. The memories of kissing Rey last night where invading his mind as he heard her soft voice speak.

"I'm good, thank you. I need to actually speak to you about something." Kylo looked up as he heard Rey’s voice crack; this wasn't good.

"Okay, well would you like to give us some privacy?" Hux looked over to Phasma and Kylo as they got ready to leave.

"No, actually you can all stay. You will find out anyway. I, um… I can't work here," Rey said quickly, not trusting her own voice.

"What?" Kylo yelled, the panic clear on his face.

"I, um, can't work here anymore," Rey said again with more authority as she looked Ben in the eye.

"Oh, no. Rey, please don't leave. I know Kylo is a complete dick, but you're my new friend! Please don't leave," Phasma said as she walked over and gave Rey a quick hug.

"I'm sorry. I just have been offered another job in-"

"Bullshit." Rey was cut off from telling her ridiculous lie by Ben watching from the other side of the room.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked, not believing what she was hearing. She watched as Kylo stared at her with a knowing look on his face. She hated that even now he knew her. He had always known her even better than herself.

"You heard me. It's bullshit," Kylo challenged her. He knew why she was going to quit and he wouldn't let her do it.

"Why are you questioning me?" Rey asked as she walked closer to Ben. She could tell he had an agenda and she wanted, no needed to know what was going through his mind.

Both Rey and Kylo stared at each other, neither of them breaking contact, waiting for the other to blink. It was tense. Hux and Phasma looked between each other and then back at the two people in front of them.

"Well… I would love to stay and chat about this but I need to go do something," Phasma said, not thinking quickly enough to come up with an excuse.

"Shave! I need to go shave," Hux said quickly after her as they both started heading for the door.

"Yes! Me too… you know how it is Rey…prickly legs," Phasma said, unsure of her own voice. She felt like an idiot as she went along again with one of Hux’s stupid excuses. There would be hell to pay after this. Both friends smiled towards Rey and Kylo and walked out of the office.

Kylo’s eyes had never left Rey as his friends made their exit. He couldn't believe she was giving up so easy, that she was quitting. She had never been a quitter. She had always been the strongest person that he knew.

"Rey, why are you leaving?" Kylo said softly, stepping a little closer to Rey, but not too close that she felt uncomfortable; he didn't want a repeat of last night. He knew that controlling himself around her wasn't one of his strong points, it never had been.

"I told you… I've been offered a job elsewhere." Rey looked around the room, she looked at anything but Ben because she knew as soon as she made eye contact with him that her façade would dissolve.

"And I'm telling you that's bullshit. I can tell when you are lying, Rey. I know everything about you," Kylo said as he forgot his earlier request and moved closer to her. His face was mere inches from hers as he hovered over her, waiting for her reply.

"I know what you are doing, Ben. You're trying to intimidate me. It won't work. I told you the truth," Rey replied, trying her hardest to hold her ground for as long as she could. But finding it harder and harder the closer Ben came towards her. His hot breath was tickling her cheek, the intensity in his eyes matched those of last night. It was becoming unbearable trying not to touch his face.

"I'm not. I'm stating the simple truth. You're not leaving to go to a new job, you only just started here yesterday. Tell me, why are you leaving?" Kylo asked, already knowing the answer.

Rey’s eyes zoned in on Ben’s lips, hardly noticing when his arms moved and his hands held onto her waist. She was in dangerous territory, again and she was afraid that this time she wouldn't have the strength to stop.

"Rey, answer me. Why are you leaving?" Kylo said, barely above a whisper. He could see the conflict in her eyes. He was happy that she wasn't moving away, she was staying exactly where he wanted. He could see she didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not.

Rey watched as Ben waited for her answer. She knew that he knew exactly why she was leaving. Wasn't it obvious? She knew that she had to say it. She had to let him know that he was the reason she was leaving. That it was his fault. But, that made it sound like he had won. He would know he still had an affect on her, that he still invaded her mind.

"Rey, please, just say it. Why are you leaving here?" Kylo asked again, a little more urgently than the last. He needed her to confirm that it was him. If she did it would mean there was still something there. It would mean she still at least felt something towards him. He noticed as she went to open her mouth and his breath hitched in his throat.

"You," Rey finally answered, watching as Ben’s eyes began to soften. His tight grip on her waist now seemed more relaxed. She internally smacked herself as she let a small tear fall down her face. Ben’s hand came up and softly wiped it away, the electricity flowing throughout both their bodies at the skin to skin contact.

"Don't leave. I know this is selfish of me, but I don't want you to go," Kylo said softly, sounding almost childlike.

"I don't want to either, Ben. But, I have to. I can't work around you. I can't be around you every day after what happened." Rey knew she was opening up to him; something she had sworn she would never do again. But, that was what Ben did to her, he always had done. He made her honest. He made her question everything. She knew now that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together much longer. She had to leave.

"You can't, okay? I need you to stay here, Rey. Don't do this," Kylo pleaded.

"Look, for a change you can't be selfish here. I need to leave for me, not you," Rey said in reply.

“I get that, okay? But you’re not leaving for you. You belong here. I know you’ll be amazing at this job. Don’t do this because of me. Join me. Not as anything but a co-worker, I promise. But, Rey, don’t leave… please?” Kylo said softly, begging her not to leave. He knew he had  a cheek, especially after what he did but this was a sign. He had a second chance here and he wasn’t going to lose it.

“I don’t know…I…” Rey didn’t know what to say.

“Please… please,” Kylo said again, taking his hand from her waist and holding it out for her.

He needed her here, with him, like she was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Phasma and Hux are so much fun in this story. Does Kylo spit or swallow? We will never know... though we might find out what Rey does, just saying ;)
> 
> Mr Fluffles is based on my own cat, that is NOT his name, but he is cute as fuck. Yes, I'm obsessed with my cat.
> 
> Please comment and we can chat. Are you enjoying the story?
> 
> Also, Kudos are my favourite thing so pleaseeeeeee leave some.
> 
> See you all on the other side :)


	5. Fortitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General heartbreak, you know, the usual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this story makes me SO happy. I love that people are enjoying it. Phasma and Hux is everyone's fav, just like they are mine.
> 
> So, things are going to be quite angsty between our Reylo in this chapter, but it was a very important conversation they had to have. Enjoy :)

Rey didn’t know how to respond. She hadn’t expected this from him; he’d left. He’d made it clear he didn’t want to be in her life anymore and now he was begging her to stay, to work next to him every day. She didn’t understand what this meant. She looked into his eyes and could see he was sincere, which made everything even more complicated. She knew she couldn’t trust him, but she wasn’t sure she could walk away now from all of this. The full thing was completely throwing her off balance. She didn’t want to be feeling these things, she needed to stay focused.

Whenever Rey had thought about seeing Ben in New York, she always thought he would be rather passive. She thought that he wouldn't care that she was back in his life as he was the one that had left her in the first place. But, the way he has acted was the complete opposite. It really seemed like he cared. This kept making her question the reasons for him leaving her. She found herself even thinking that there may have been a legitimate explanation for it, which only annoyed her even more. She didn't want to be thinking like this. She wanted to remain angry at him. She wanted to hate him for all the pain that he caused her and Poe. But, a part of her wasn't letting her do that. No matter how much she tried.

"What? Why? I don't get why you would want this, it doesn't make sense," Rey said, not wanting to hear that he had done it out of guilt.

"Why? Because I've never stopped loving you, Rey. I know that's hard for you to hear, especially after what I did. But, it's always been you …" Kylo knew this was the most vulnerable he had ever been in the last few years. He was scared thinking about how she would react to this news. He knew she probably wouldn't believe him. She would probably run out that door and try to get as far away from him as she could.

"Ben…I, I don't know what you want from me. You can't say things like that, it’s not fair. You can't tell me you love me after what you did. I can't believe it. I'm sorry." Rey wiped away the small tear that fell down her face, trying to stop herself from completely breaking down in front of him. She had wanted to hear this for so long. She’d thought about him saying those three words to her every night since he’d left. But, now that she had heard them, they didn't seem real. She couldn't believe that it was actually how he felt. It couldn't be after what happened. The anger started to take over her again, reaching every part of her body as she thought about what had happened. She couldn't give in to him like this, not again. She needed to stay strong.

"I need you to believe it, okay? Rey, I've always loved you. Don't you remember what happened all those years ago? I went against everything for you, and I would do it again. I know that I have a lot of explaining to do and if you give me time I wil-"

"Time?" Rey’s voice shouted hoarsely, finally breaking. "You've had time, you've had years to explain to me what happened, Ben. But, you didn't. You wouldn't even be thinking about me if I hadn't come to New York! You're just being typical Ben Solo, who thinks he can get anything he wants. Well, newsflash, you can't. I will never forgive you. Ever. So, I don't care that you love me. I don't care that you want me to stay," Rey shouted, knowing her words were coming out harsher than she meant them too, but there was no stopping them. The anger that she had been trying to push away for so long was coming back again in full force. The memory of slapping him the previous night playing over in her mind as her hand twitched to do it again, wondering if it would make her feel any better.

"You're trying to hurt me, Rey. I get that. I don't believe you, though. I know you, more than you know yourself. You're upset, you don't believe me. That's fine. But, it's the truth. You and I… it's the most real thing I've ever felt in my entire life and that will never change. No matter what you say." Kylo knew at this moment it was all or nothing. Sure, he flinched when Rey said those words to him. He knew though, deep down that she did care that he loved her, probably just as much as he did.

"Trying you hurt you? Do you know how it feels to have your heart torn out and ripped to shreds? You left me, Ben. You fucking left me. After everything we've been through you were the one person I thought I could count on. I've never been so betrayed in my entire life. I don't want revenge here, Ben. I wouldn't wish on you what happened to me. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. You've no idea what happened after you left. You don't deserve to know. Believe me, trying to hurt you is the last thing on my mind. I have enough trouble getting up every morning and living. I have trouble getting through an entire day without wishing I wasn't actually here." The tears that Rey had tried to hide were now falling freely down her face. She didn't want to tell him this, but as always with Ben her mouth and heart had a will of their own. She watched as his face mirrored hers, the tears falling down his beautiful face.

"Don't say that, Rey. I can't hear it," Kylo sobbed, the information Rey had shared with him too much for him to take.

"Don't say what, the truth? Ben, I've been here for 48 hours and look at us. This isn't right. This isn't good for me. My doctor said that-"

"What doctor?" Kylo interrupted Rey as his eyes implored hers, searching for an answer he didn't want to hear. He knew it would most likely break them both all over again.

"Nothing…" Rey rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into this with him. The least he knew about her the better; that way, maybe he would leave her alone.

"Bullshit. Don't fuck with me, Rey. Tell me, what doctor?" Kylo demanded, his face becoming more serious with each passing second. He needed to hear about this. He needed to know what had happened or it would surely drive him mad.

"It's none of your business, Ben. Drop it." Rey began to turn around to walk away as he grabbed onto both her arms, forcing her to stay in front of him. Rey looked down, afraid to stare up and see the look she knew would be plastered on his face in this moment. But, he gave her no choice; his hand came softly to her chin as he slowly tilted it upwards. He hated seeing her like this, she looked completely broken and he knew there was nothing that he could do.

Rey watched as Ben’s hard glare began to soften as he took in her appearance. The longing in his eyes only made her feel worse as the tears began to fall again. She didn't know how she was to do this anymore. Fighting with him was proving to be too much for her, she could feel it.

"Rey, what doctor? Please, tell me," Kylo said softly as he leaned in and placed a small, soft, chaste kiss on her forehead. The familiar perfume that he had longed to smell encircled his nostrils as he breathed in, wanting to savour the smell. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he couldn't not know what had happened to her. It was too hard and his mind was over processing everything that she was saying.

Rey watched as the man in front of her waited for her answer, clearly desperate to know what she was talking about. She knew, however that she wasn't going to tell him. She knew that telling him about her doctor would only hurt him, which was something that she didn't want to do. She didn't believe in 'an eye for an eye', she believed in simple fortitude. The courage to do what was best for everyone and telling Ben Solo about what had happened to her was not good for anyone's sake.

"I can't tell you, Ben. I'm sorry. You don't get the privilege of knowing everything about me anymore. You lost it a long time ago, actually. Look, I know you want to explain yourself. And maybe in time I will listen. But, right now I need to focus on me. I will work here, okay? I'm working here for me, though. Not for you. I want us to act as nothing more than colleagues. Our past is erased. I don't want you to mention it to me again. Maybe, in time we will be friends again, but right now I need you to keep your distance." Rey pulled out of Ben’s arms as she went to walk away. She didn't really have any idea why she changed her mind about working there. All she knew was that she wanted to and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her.

"Rey!" Kylo called before she could open the door and leave. He watched as she paused for a moment then turned round again to face him.

"What?" She asked, not wanting him to persuade her to do anything else.

"Thank you," Kylo said honestly as he smiled towards her. He wasn't happy that she didn't answer his question, but he was happy that she decided to stay working with him. It would give him the time he needed to explain everything that had happened, to make things right with her.

"For what?" Rey asked, confused as to why Ben had thanked her, seeing as she pretty much told him to stay away from her.

"For being you. I admire you, you know. Always have, Rey, always will." Kylo watched as a small smile fell over Rey’s beautiful face and he quickly returned it, happy for the first time in so long that he was the one that made her smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I'll see you later…" Rey said as she turned round and left Hux’s office. She wanted to turn round to see his face again, but she knew she shouldn't. She was already getting too close for comfort with him and she couldn't allow it.

 Rey walked slowly over to her desk, finally feeling peace for the first time in a while. She knew she would never forgive him for what happened, it would take more than an 'I love you' to get over that one. But, she was happy with the progress they had made. Now, all she wanted to do was focus on doing well here at her new job and making as many new friends as she could.

Rey laughed softly as she noticed Hux and Phasma sitting at her desk. They seemed to be arguing again and she couldn't help but shake her head as she walked over to them.

"Shave? Really? That was probably even worse than the bathroom tours excuse, seeing as you already have a smooth face!" Phasma roared as Hux rolled his eyes in return.

"Well you seemed to agree when you needed to shave your prickly legs! And gross, by the way! Waaaaaaay too much information there, grizzly," Hux replied.

"Well, you're the one who… Oh, Rey! Hi, we were just, um, we were just…Shit, Hux, help me!" Phasma whispered, panicking at the fact it had been left to her to make an excuse up.

"See, it's not so easy is it!" He laughed as he watched Phasma fail to come up with an on-the-spot excuse.

She glared at Hux, then smiled towards Rey, hoping it hadn't been too obvious what they were doing, but knowing that for the third time they had been caught acting like complete idiots.

Rey laughed along with Hux. "You two are aware of the fact that I know when you are both lying," she laughed as she watched both of their faces fall.

"And we thought we had been so sneaky!" Hux said as he looked at Phasma, genuinely bewildered that she had seen through their lies.

"Really? I'm afraid that only makes it even funnier," Rey replied as she continued to laugh. There was something about these two people that made her feel at ease and she enjoyed that. She wanted to take advantage of moving to a new city and meeting new people.

"God, sorry, Rey. We have both been so stupid. I mean, Hux just has these crazy issues, and I have tried to make him feel better about it by going along with whatever he says…" Phasma said, smirking as she looked at Hux, whose face was priceless.

"I assure you, Rey, if anyone has issues here… it's is most certainly Phasma. She has this thing where she likes to pin the blame on anyone but herself, it's so sad but we deal with it," Hux said as he nodded softly towards Phasma, not escaping the punch he felt as her hand collided with his shoulder.

"It's funny, people used to call Ben and I Chalk & Cheese, the both of you are just as bad…" Rey said without really thinking, her hand immediately came up to cover her mouth as she cursed herself for mentioning Ben in front of them.

"Yeah, I heard that was people's name for you both. Pretty weird if you ask me," Hux said as he stood up from Rey’s chair.

"Well, nobody did ask you! I think it's sweet. I mean everyone likes Cheese, it’s so tasty, and Chalk… well that's useful too," Phasma said as she smiled at Rey, hoping that her earlier behaviour didn't anger her.

"Yeah, Hux, I'm gonna agree with you that Phasma is the one with the issues here," Rey laughed as her two new friends joined her.

"So, I guess this means you are staying?" Phasma beamed as she watched Rey take a seat at her desk.

"And why would you say that?" Rey teased in return.

"Well, there is no shouting, no tears and Kylo seems to still be alive so…"

"Well, that's true. Yes, I've decided to stay. I can't just give up on this because of what happened in the past. And, I've said to Ben… or Kylo as you all call him, that I don't want to speak about what happened again," Rey said to them, wanting to make it clear that she didn't want to talk about her past with Ben to any of them.

"That's understandable," Hux said in return.

"What? But, Rey!" Phasma protested, wanting to hear Rey’s side of the story.

Hux glared across to Phasma as he secretly tried to tell her to stop what she was doing. He knew that she would want to know every little thing she could about the former couple. He also knew that no one could hold it against her as it was in her nature. She had been like that for as long as he could remember and he knew that she wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"Phasma! Will you just shut up for at least ten seconds?" Hux asked as she shook his head and the blonde.

"How about you run along back to your office; you're not wanted here!" Phasma said as she huffed and starting talking to Rey about her new shoes. Hux rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning as he made his way back to his office, scared to see what he would find.

He opened his door slowly, making sure that no one else could see in. He sighed loudly as he noticed Kylo sitting on his chair with his head in his hands.

"So, she's staying. I thought you'd be happy?" Hux asked as he walked over towards Kylo, patting him on the back as he took a seat next to him.

"She is. But, something happened to her while I was gone. She won't tell me what it is, but I know it's bad, Hux." Kylo looked up at his best friend, happy for the support that he was giving him.

"Well, she seems fine to me," he replied.

"She may seem fine, but she's not. She's really not. She mentioned a doctor and when she realised what she had said she completely shut down. She wouldn't tell me a thing. I'm worried," Kylo said softly as the thought back to the look on Rey’s face. It was like she had given up, given up on life.

"Maybe she just isn't ready to tell you yet. Look, I meant what I said last night, Kylo. If you want any chance with her again you need to be there for her as a friend. You got her to stay, now make it worth her while."

"I will. Believe me, I will," Kylo replied, more determined than he had ever been in his life.

The older man looked over the photos in front of him; of Rey walking into Kylo’s building ready to start her new job. He had to admit he was surprised that they had found their way back to each other; it had been hard enough to break them the last time.

But then, everyone had a price and he knew that the safety of Rey Kenobi was the young boy, Ben Solo’s greatest weakness. He may have created Kylo Ren, but if he wanted to ensure he stayed that way he would need to get rid of this girl all over again, though this time it would be permanent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was HARD to write. He loves her so much, like so much. So much has happened over the years and there is a reason Rey is the way she is. I'm not going to give away too much, but something happened when Ben was gone and it's changed her. 
> 
> Fortitude, was just the best name for this chapter and is my favourite word soo.....
> 
> Also, who has the evil plan to break up our Reylo? It's ALL gonna kick off.
> 
> I updated my other story Don't You Remember tonight, please check it out. It's a total angstfest, but I want to know what you all think.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please comment and we can chat about how horrible Phasma and Hux are at coming up with excuses. 
> 
> Happy Easter my lovely Reylo's :)


	6. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey talks shit about wands... big wands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to every single person that is reading this story, commenting, subscribing and leaving kudos. I am blown away by all your kind words. 
> 
> This chapter contains two woman getting drunk and talking about dicks! We've all been there, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

"So are you going to tell me how it went today or just dance around the subject all night?" Poe watched as Rey continued to ignore his questions. She continued to stay focused on the plate in front of her, twiddling her fork around in her hands as she did so. He’d thought she would have come home and instantly vent about what had happened at the office. Instead, she had mumbled a quick greeting and ignored him the rest of the night, only finding conversation with Mr Fluffles.

"Do I really have to?" Rey finally answered, not wanting to recount the last 12 hours to anyone, not even her best friend. It had been hard enough to hear it herself, but to actually say the words aloud may prove to be too much for her to handle.

"Well, yes. He's my brother too, Rey. And I'm worried about you, you're not even eating and it's your favourite meal. I take it you didn’t quit like you said you would?" Poe asked softly, clearly walking on eggshells.

Rey sighed again. She had already been grilled today by Phasma after specifically asking her not to mention the K word. However, apparently that only made things so much more interesting for her and she became even more inquisitive. To finally shut her up she had promised Phasma they would go out for a drink on Friday and she would explain everything to her then. She partly did it to get some peace and quiet, but also because she knew it would be good for her to have another friend in New York. She had been nothing but nice to Rey since she’d arrived here and she wanted to return the favour. Also, she was curious herself to know just how much Ben had told her about their story.

"No, I didn’t. I’m staying. It wasn’t an easy decision… I still don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.” Rey picked up a small amount of her food as she popped it in her mouth, it was cold now and she scrunched her face as she tasted it.

"You know, it would have been nice if you had eaten it twenty minutes ago," Poe replied as she pushed the plate of chicken parmesan away from her.

"Well, hindsight is a beautiful thing isn't it?" Rey smiled sarcastically as she stood up and took the dirty plates with her.

"Okay, I really don’t know what the attitude is about, Rey. I'm on your side, remember?" Poe stood up to follow her, his eyes boring into the back of her head. He needed to know why she was acting this way, it wasn't like her. They always told each other everything, he was worried she was starting to shut down again, like before.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch, I know. I just learned a few things today that I'm not exactly sure how to process, never mind trying to make sense of them for someone else." Rey looked round and mustered as much of a smile as she could for Poe. She didn't want to take everything out on him, but she was finding it hard to keep her cool with anyone. Her mind was in overdrive as the conversation she had had earlier with Ben replayed over in her head.

Ben telling her that he still loved her was at the forefront of those thoughts. She couldn't believe it when the words had come out of his mouth. It didn't seem real, she still wasn't sure that it was. It didn't change anything though, it actually only made it worse. He was supposed to have forgotten about her, not still love her. It didn’t make any sense. If he loved her so much, why did he leave?

"I'll help you. I always do. C'mon, Rey. Just talk to me." Poe walked over to the fridge, pulling out two beers as he did so. Rey smiled as he cracked them open and started walking over to the couch. She grabbed the cold beer out of his hand and took a large swig, enjoying the cold liquid running down her throat. She loved beer. But, it was just another thing that reminded her of him.

The first time she had ever had alcohol it had been with Ben; they had snuck up to his bedroom with an eight-pack and drank all night, both sitting laughing about stories from their childhood then tearing each other’s clothes off.

Rey shook her head, willing herself to stop thinking about the past and focus on the future.

"Basically, I went in to tell Hux that I was leaving and Ben was there."

"Of course he was. My brother always has a way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Poe laughed, only imagining how Ben would have taken the news. He knew that he had a very short fuse when it came to Rey and he would always have an influence on any decision that she made.

"You're right about that one. He begged me to stay and then randomly hit out with the fact that he apparently still loves me. Which I know has to be bullshit. How could he say that?”

"Hmm, so he's pulling out the big guns. Rey, I have never believed that he stopped loving you. I don’t think that was ever the problem. I was there when we were younger too, I saw the hold you had over him." Poe knew it was probably the last thing that she wanted to hear, but he had to be truthful. Ben had always been all about Rey. That's why it never made sense for Ben to leave. Sure, he could see why he left him. Their relationship had always been rocky, but he just couldn't believe that Ben would have voluntarily left Rey. It just didn't add up. It never had.

"Seriously, Poe. Stop it. You wanted to hear my story, so stop your running commentary. It's only making me even more confused," Rey said seriously as she finished the bottle of beer. She had already heard all this from Ben, she didn't need someone else telling her that he loved her. It wasn't fair and it was much more than her broken heart could take.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help," Poe smiled weakly, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I know, but I can't hear that right now. I decided I would stay, but we have to both act like respectable colleagues. I told him that I don't want the past to be brought up again. We aren't exactly going to be friends, but I will tolerate him as I want to keep this job. You were right last night, Poe. I need to do this for me."

"Well, great. I mean I don't believe it for a minute, but great." Poe began to laugh as Rey slapped his arm playfully.

"What do you mean you don't believe it?" Rey was confused as to what he was insinuating.

"You and Ben, just friends? No past being brought up? My ass!" Poe began laughing again, knowing he shouldn't be finding this situation as funny as he was.

"Excuse me, Mr Know It All! I will have you know that I am not going to fall into his trap again. I can be his friend," Rey said defensively, not really believing what she was saying herself, but she was adamant she was going to try.

"No, what I mean is that you and Ben don't really do “friends”. You are either madly in love, or you argue. I mean the latter would be so much funnier for me but…" Rey smacked Poe again as he jumped back, trying to dodge her.

"No! We will be professional, Poe. I can't forgive him." The mood changed instantly as Rey said those last words.

"I know. Neither can I," Poe said as he wrapped one arm around her. "It used to be so easy. Didn't it?"

"Hmmm, easy, I don't know. But, better? Yes," she replied thinking back to the time when she saw nothing but Ben Solo.

"It will be better again, Rey. I promise."

She nodded in return, knowing for her that the only way she would ever be better would be to go back to a time when Ben and her where in love, when nothing could ever come between them.

* * *

 

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Phasma asked Rey, excited for their first night out on the town.

"I don't know, just jeans and a top, I guess," Rey replied as she looked back at her computer screen. She couldn't believe that Friday had come around so quickly. She had successfully avoided Ben all week minus the odd awkward glances he gave her whenever he passed her desk. She was really enjoying her job and was finding that she was becoming closer to both Phasma and Hux. They were so much fun to hang around with and she was glad she would have some real friends. Rey couldn’t help but think they would be good together, they had this spark that would light up any room they were in. She knew they couldn’t see it though, when she had questioned Phasma about it the blonde had laughed in her face, telling her she was delusional, but Rey definitely thought she was onto something with the two to of them.

"What? No! I'm coming over after work and picking your outfit!" Phasma said, horrified at the thought of Rey dressing casual. "It means I get to meet Poe again and also I can make sure that you look super hot!"

"Rey always looks super hot. But, Poe? Really Phasma… you could do so much better than him!"

Rey jumped and twisted round as she heard Ben’s voice behind her. The smirk on his lips made her belly do flip flops as she tried her hardest not to show how much his presence affected her. She looked back around and noticed the smile on Phasma’s face, wishing the ground would swallow her whole.

"Yes, I like Poe! And stop your eavesdropping, pervy. I need to make sure Rey looks amazing tonight," Phasma replied, trying her hardest not to squeal at Kylo’s comment towards Rey. She was set on getting them back together and by the looks of it she didn't think it was going to be that hard.

Rey wanted to let Phasma know that Poe wouldn’t exactly be interested in her; but if she told her that he was gay, Ben would inevitably find out and she knew that was a conversation Poe wanted to have with his brother himself. She hated keeping her friend in the dark, but for Poe she would do anything.

"Where are you going tonight?" Kylo asked as a plan quickly formed in his head.

"We are going to-"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ben," Rey said as she interrupted Phasma, not wanting him to know where they were going. She needed time away from him and to be honest she was scared about seeing him again outside work… especially if she was drunk. That would never end well. She wasn’t sure she would be able to control herself.

"I was actually speaking to my  _friend,_  Phasma. You really don't have to be so rude, Rey. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?" Kylo asked, trying his hardest not to laugh as he noticed the angry expression on Rey’s face.

"They did actually. But, I stupidly hung out with this ignorant boy next door and I guess his bad-mannered ways rubbed off on me," Rey snapped in reply.

"Now, Rey… that is no way to talk about dear Poe." Kylo raised his eyebrows playfully, enjoying his interaction with Rey more than he should.

"Actually, I wasn't talking about Poe. I was talking about his idiot older brother. You know the guy I'm talking about; ignorant, insufferable, cocky." Rey challenged back, completely forgetting about where she was and how she had promised herself to be professional with him. All of that now seemed a distant memory as he walked closer to her, like a man stalking his pray.

"Definitely. In fact I think you will remember he was very cocky..." Kylo winked as he noticed Rey blush in response. He had to stop himself from leaning over her desk, not wanting to freak her out too much.

"No, all I remember was that he was a complete ass," Rey replied as she swung round and started typing furiously on her keyboard.

Kylo started laughing as he shook his head, leaving some documents on Phasma’s desk and then walking away. He had been sitting in his office every day this week trying to think of a way to speak to Rey. He didn't want to take advantage of her working here, especially after what she said. However things had quickly changed this morning when he saw her in her grey pencil skirt and pink powder blouse, minus getting a monumental hard on, he knew that he had to do something to get her to speak to him. It was driving him crazy. She was driving him crazy and she didn’t even know it.

He had to make things right, he had to make changes. He needed her, more than he needed to breathe and he was going to do everything in his power to get her back, at whatever cost.

* * *

 

"So what exactly are you ladies doing tonight?" Poe asked as he walked into Rey’s room and noticed that her wardrobe was now on the floor.

"We are getting drunk," Rey replied swiftly with no room for argument.

"Don't mind, Rey. She's just a little pissed off after her interaction with Kylo today. The eye-fucking I witnessed was off the charts. Anyway, I'm Phasma, I believe we met before, but you were, um a little engaged in something else." Phasma stood up as she went to shake Poe’s hand.

"Ah, yes. I believe I was shouting at my brother. Lovely to properly meet you, Phasma, I’m Poe," Poe smiled at the blonde in front of him as he kissed her hand softly.

He didn’t want to lead the girl on, but he still had manners. Rey had mentioned to him the fact that Phasma thought he was attractive and she might try something with him. If he was being honest, he was used to it. He knew he was not awful to look at, but he couldn’t tell her just yet about his true desires. He couldn’t have anyone blab to his brother, he wanted to speak to Ben about it himself. He wanted to have the conversation he missed out on with him all those years ago; he hated the fact that he still needed his acceptance, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t

"Rey, why do you get to be friends with the nice brother, when I get stuck with the mean one?" Phasma asked as she smiled again towards Poe.

"Luck of the draw I guess… now can we focus back on getting me a suitable outfit?" Rey joked, trying not to feel awkward at the fact Phasma was shamelessly flirting with her best friend, her gay best friend.

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll pick you out something amazing! I'm an expert at stuff like this." Phasma walked over as she looked through Rey’s clothes. She couldn't help but praise her for her amazing sense of style. Her eyes instantly lit up as she noticed a hot pink chiffon dress underneath a jumper… it was perfect! It wouldn’t show off too much skin, she didn’t want other guys hitting on her friend when she was meant for Kylo, but she would still look hot.

"This is the one! Now, curl your hair and I'll do your make-up!" Phasma ordered as she started picking up Rey’s clothes.

"Okay, boss!"

"And Poe, we would invite you, but it's girls night. Here's my number though, so maybe we can go out sometime." Phasma then pushed Poe out the room as she slammed the door in his face.

"Women..." he huffed, shaking his head as he walked away to his room, crumping up the small piece of paper in his hand.

* * *

 

A few hours later Rey and Phasma were sitting at their booth in the bar, laughing at the fact that George in their office had a unibrow.

"I mean seriously! Like find a razor already," Rey laughed, not realising she was now on her third martini of the night. She was having too much fun and the alcohol was definitely contributing to her good mood.

"I know! I mean sometimes I get the urge to just like bring some wax strips in and go to town on him." Both girls continued to laugh as they spoke about everyone in the office.

"So, don't think you are getting away with the real reason as to why we came out!" Phasma said, wanting desperately to hear Rey’s side to the famous 'Reylo' story.

Kylo had told her everything and Phasma was struggling with not opening up to Rey about the full thing. She knew it would only help her Reylo mission if Rey knew the truth, but it definitely was not her story to tell. Many people would disagree, but Phasma knew when to keep her mouth firmly shut.

"Hmmm, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up and Phasma, I'm not nearly drunk enough yet for that kind of conversation!"

"Well, more drinks coming up then!" Phasma declared as she jumped out of the booth and made her way to the bar. "Four tequilas please," she demanded as she turned round and winked at Rey.

She laughed in response, knowing that she would probably regret her actions tomorrow, but at this point she couldn't care less. She needed this. She just needed to let go and not overthink everything that was happening in her life.

Two shots and another three martini's later, Rey and Phasma were drunk and giggling like a bunch of school  girls.

"I mean, Ben. He is just so… Ben, or Kylo as you all call him. I hate that name, by the way. It sounds like a soap detergent!" Rey slurred as she slurped the last of her martini.

"I know, I get what you mean. So deep, Rey. Kylo, sorry, Ben is just so…Ben like," Phasma replied as she squinted her eyes as she tried to see her friend better; there was currently three of her.

"He is like a magician! One minute he is there and then, poof!"

"Poof? Is he gay?!" Phasma exclaimed.

"No, I can vouch for him on that one. I mean like poof; he's gone. Disappeared like a bunny going into a top hat. Bravo!" Rey started clapping as Phasma joined her, both not really sure why they were doing it but finding it fun all the same.

"So, the question is Rey… do you still love him?" Phasma asked as she burped soon after.

"Love Ben? Phasma, I have loved him my whole life. Of course I do. But remember, he is a magician, and they can't be trusted! They are full of tricks… but he does have a big wand," Rey smiled and started giggling aloud.

"My head hurts with these magician connotations… I know what we need!"

"What?"

"TEQUILA!" Phasma shouted as they both started singing.

"Dum, da, dum dum dum dum… TEQUILLA!"

"We are so funny!" Rey said to herself as she watched Phasma stumble up to the bar. This was the best night she had had in a long time and she was having a great time with her blonde friend. All sad thoughts about Ben had vanished and she was in an amazing mood.

She laughed as she noticed her flirting with the barman; she had never met anyone with so much confidence before.

"Well, he was hot! I wouldn't mind seeing his wand!" Phasma laughed as she brought the drinks over to Rey.

“I don't know if I can drink another two shots. I feel pretty messed up already," Rey said, starting to feel sick. She knew that she shouldn't this drink much; it never ended well. However, being with Phasma was so much fun that she completely forgot her tolerance levels and had taken way more than she should have.

"Rey, you'll be fine. The drink makes you feel better! Simple logic," Phasma slurred as she thrust the shots towards Rey.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Rey replied as she downed her shots one after the other. As soon as she put the glass down her stomach lurched and she quickly ran out the booth and made her way to the toilet.

"Rey! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Phasma screeched as she held Rey’s hair up to ensure no sick made its way to the ends of it.

"It's not your fault, Phasma. I've just had too much to drink. I’m gonna sleep now… think about wands and shit," Rey said as she wiped her mouth then laid her head on the cold floor.

"Rey! Don't you dare fall asleep on me here! Rey!" Phasma shouted, but she was too late. Rey was out cold on the floor as Phasma instantly panicked.

She quickly pulled her phone out her purse and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" the groggy voice answered.

"Kylo, I need your help. It's Rey."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ben has a massive wand... which we all knew anyway. Rey has drank WAY too much and now it's Ben Solo to the rescue. Poor Phasma wanting to go out with Poe, that will be resolved pretty soon, plus we all know she secretly wants to bang Hux, so! 
> 
> I can't wait for you to see the next chapter, it is delicioussssssss.
> 
> Come speak to me on tumblr, I'm LoveofEscapism on there and love to chat.
> 
> Please, please leave me a comment. I'm enjoying hearing from you all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to deal with he repercussions of last night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that is following these crazy kids on their wild ride. I hope you are all enjoying. 
> 
> Massive thanks to my amazing beta teheminator, a.k.a The Comma Queen! She keeps me American... I'm so bad at straying in my writing and suddenly making my characters British. Thank you, lovely. 
> 
> Now... where did we leave off? Oh, yeah, Rey passed out drunk and our Kylo coming to save the day.

"What  _ the fuck _ are you doing sleeping on my couch?"

Rey jumped out of bed as soon as she heard Poe’s roar, regretting it instantly as her hands moved instantly to cover her head, trying to dull the throbbing pain. She couldn't believe the amount of alcohol she’d consumed last night. She was never a big drinker; usually she was the one making sure everyone got home okay. Rey wasn't a person that liked to lose control. She had lost it one other time in her life and tried her hardest not to be that vulnerable since, though since moving to New York she was finding it harder and harder to stop herself from falling down that rabbit hole again.

She looked around her room, not remembering how she got home or what had happened the night before. She started to shuffle towards her bedroom door, wanting to know what was causing Poe’s meltdown this early on a Saturday morning. She needed her sleep, badly, and her roommate having one of his crazy moments was not what she needed right now. She decided she would quickly tell him to shut up and then go back to bed and not move unless she absolutely had to. Some juice and greasy food would also go down a treat right now.

As she went to open her bedroom door, the pain in her head doubled as she suddenly noticed what she was wearing. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror as she turned round to look in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of her in a black button up shirt, or to be precise Ben’s black button up shirt. She knew instantly it was his; she had worn his clothes to bed on more occasions that she could count and this was most definitely the property of Ben Solo. It was soft against her skin, the best of material as usual, as he liked to spend a small fortune on clothes - that had clearly not changed. The dark black was a colour he wore almost every day, matching with his raven dark hair. However, what confirmed it to Rey that it was his was the smell. It was a smell she had found herself on her darkest days trying to recapture. It reminded her of home, of better things and happy memories.

"I said what the hell are you doing on my couch?" Poe shouted even louder this time.

Rey didn't have a chance to process what she was wearing any further as she ran out of her room and down the hall, coming to a halt when she saw who was causing this unwanted wake up call.

Poe was red with rage, his fists clenched as he stared at his older brother half naked on his couch. The different scenarios of how he could have ended up there were rushing through Poe’s mind. He knew Rey had something to do with it; she was the one that was out the night before. Poe had been so tired from his new job that he had been in a deep sleep all night. He hadn't even heard her come in, as soon as he woke up he decided he would go and check on her. Rey and drinking never really turned out well and he knew with her mood the night before that she was going to let loose. He just hoped she hadn't made a huge mistake that involved his idiot brother. He wasn't sure if Rey would get over it this time.

Kylo looked around the unfamiliar living room, confused himself for a moment after being awoken so suddenly. He then remembered his phone call with Phasma and the panic that was in her voice when she spoke about Rey. He had probably broken quite a few speeding laws while rushing to get to the address she had given him. The whole time his head was spinning, he needed to know that Rey was okay. Once he had arrived he soon found them. Luckily, she was fine, she was the drunkest he had ever seen her, but fine. He had carried her out to his car and dropped Phasma off at her apartment. Luckily, Phasma wasn't too drunk and could still give him directions back to Rey’s place. He had needed to make sure that she was safe and if that meant sleeping the night on her uncomfortable couch then so be it. He had expected to wake up before Rey, maybe get her some water and painkillers, and make sure she was okay. However, as usual, fate had another plan for him.

"Well, I was sleeping on it. But, now I'm lying on it being shouted at by a crazy guy with zero manners," Kylo replied nonchalantly.

He hadn't had the best night's sleep and had been worried sick about Rey, checking on her a few times throughout the night. He most certainly wasn't in the mood for Poe at this time in the morning with what he would assume wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Ben, I mean it, what the fuck are you doing here?" Poe was confused; the last person he had thought he would ever see in their apartment had apparently made himself quite at home for the night.

"Well, that's a long story, and I really don't feel like going into detail with you right now. What I would like to know though is what you’re doing here at this time? Still in the imaginary bubble where you think Rey wants to be with you?" Kylo sneered, his jealousy getting the better of him.

He knew he had no right being in Rey’s apartment, or to make those comments to Poe. But their closeness annoyed him. It always had. The jealousy he had felt the other night when he had seen Rey try to calm Poe down was unreal. He could tell how much she cared about him; their dynamic had definitely changed over the years. He just didn't know how much. He knew Rey had told him nothing was going on between them, but seeing him here this early annoyed the hell out of him.

"Really? What am I doing here? I live here you asshole!" Poe shook his head; he couldn't believe that Ben was turning this on him already. His jealousy with Rey had always been a problem between the two brothers. Poe knew there was a time where his intentions with Rey were less than platonic, but that had changed so long ago. It was when he was still unsure of what he actually wanted, was confused about his attraction to men, and all his family were constantly telling him they were meant to be. At the time it had been easier to believe them than face what was really going on inside of him. He knew however, that no matter how many years would pass, Ben would never stop going all caveman over Rey. He’d love to just tell him he was gay, that everything between him and Rey was completely platonic, but right now Ben didn’t deserve to know.

"Oh, how did I not see that one coming? Of course you are living with Rey. Living the dream that you always wished for, brother?" Kylo was getting angry now. He couldn't believe that Rey had lied to him about her relationship with Poe. Sure, he was the one that left them, but he had to. He just didn't think that they would end up together. He knew that was the price he had paid, but he didn't have a choice and now he was paying dearly. The thought of her with his brother made him feel sick. She was his. No matter what had happened. 

"Ben, you honestly haven't changed one bit. We are roommates! You know, a girl and a guy can actually live together without being in a relationship. Look, I don't know how to spell this out to make it any simpler for you, but Rey and I are best friends, that’s it. A lot has changed since you ran away and we are not the same people you left behind, especially Rey. You have no right to come in here and start questioning what we are to one another. You gave that up, Ben and to be honest it's absolutely none of your business. You are the one who made sure of that," Poe said softly, trying to calm himself down.

"Poe?" Rey mumbled from the hallway, she knew she would have to intervene at some point before things escalated even further.

"Rey! What is Ben doing here? Wait, what the hell are you wearing?" Poe asked quickly, not too sure if he was going to like the answer as he stared at Rey standing in his brother's clothes.

Kylo turned round as soon as he heard Rey’s voice, his mouth going dry as he took in the sight of her in his shirt. As much as he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like that right now he couldn't help it. She looked amazing; she always did in anything that she wore. His eyes travelled up her long, toned legs to the edge of his shirt, wishing it was a bit shorter. His eyes continued their route up her body, stopping slightly to watch the rise and fall of her chest before he made his way to her face. She looked scared, the fear of the unknown of the previous night etched all over her beautiful features.

"I don't know, I, um. I just remember getting really drunk last night and now I'm here, like this." Rey looked down, pointing to her attire. She didn't look back up, not wanting to see the confirmation on Ben’s face and the disappointment on Poe’s. She couldn't believe that she would let herself do this. After all this time she couldn't believe she was that stupid just to fall back into bed with Ben after a few drinks.

"Ben, you didn't? If you took advantage of her I swear I will kill you!" Poe advanced, enraged, about to grab Ben.

Kylo ducked out the way, pushing off the couch and around to the other side of the coffee table to face his brother. He couldn't believe that either of them would think he would be capable of that. He may be an asshole a lot of the time but taking advantage of someone, especially Rey, was something he would never do. Ben realised then just how much damage he had caused by leaving. They now saw him as a monster, as the worst version of himself, without even giving him a chance to explain.

"Take advantage of Rey? You know what - I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer. Do you honestly think I would do that?" Ben asked, the pain in having to even say those words evident in his voice. "Look, you can both hate me all you want, but don't pretend like you don't know me. I know I left and you are both never going to forgive me for that. But I'm still the same guy. I would never take advantage of you, Rey. If you believe anything, then please believe that." Ben turned to look at Rey again, wanting her to understand how true his words were.

"I know, I'm sorry…shit. I just woke up and well, I'm in your shirt and I don't remember anything about last night." Rey was embarrassed that she and Poe had both jumped to conclusions. She knew Ben would never do that to her, she was just so hungover and confused about what had happened.

"You have to realize that it didn’t exactly look too great from where I am standing… but I know you wouldn’t do that," Poe apologised, knowing he had taken it too far and had let his anger get the better of him. He knew that being around Ben was making him this way; he felt so much hate towards him after he left and he had buried it instead of dealing with it.

"Okay, I completely understand that you are both confused. Look, Phasma phoned me last night. She said Rey had passed out after drinking too much. I just went and picked them up and took her home. I stayed the night because I wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't know that you were her roommate, if I did I would have come and woken you." Kylo looked between Poe and Rey, he needed them to know that this was the truth. He couldn't stand them hating him even more.

"Okay, well, thank you. I appreciate you bringing Rey home. But, now you can leave," Poe acknowledged curtly. He was grateful that Ben had helped Rey, but now that he knew the full story he was done with him. He didn't want his brother to think that one good deed would change things. He would need to speak to Rey after he left, he wasn't exactly happy with her at this moment either.

Poe turned around before Ben could reply and stomped off to his room. The sight of Ben in his living room was getting to him. He needed a break from all the drama. He needed a chance to breathe and take in everything that had happened the past week.

Kylo laughed softly at his brother's bluntness. He wanted to make a snide comment in response, but he had a feeling that Poe wouldn't take too kindly to that today. He turned back to Rey who was looking anywhere but at him. He could tell straight away that she was nervous, she was wondering what exactly had happened the night before and how she was in his shirt. He was glad he didn't have to explain how he did that to Poe. But, he knew that his brother knew better than to ask that particular question.

"Nothing happened, Rey. You were drunk and I brought you home. I had to get you into new clothes as you puked all over your own, and also on my shoes actually, so thank you very much for that," Kylo smirked as he noticed Rey’s face turning red with embarrassment.

"Well, thank you, Ben. I'm sorry I was sick on your shoes; I will pay for them to be cleaned or whatever." Rey continued to look at the floor. The thought of Ben having to change her out of her clothes was making her hot. The thought of his hands on her body was starting to make her legs quiver. She couldn't look at him, she knew he was smirking. She could feel it.

"It's fine, Rey. Honestly, I can clean them up myself. How are you feeling?" Kylo resisted making a comment about her wearing his shirt. He knew she was over thinking last night, trying to get some answer and getting absolutely nowhere.

"Head is killing me, but apart from that I'm fine. Just a little confused." Rey wanted to ask him about last night, but instead decided she would go for the safer option of Phasma.

"Hmmm, that's usually what happens when you make friends with someone called Tequilla…" Kylo joked as he ran his hands through his hair. He knew it was time for him to leave, the atmosphere was changing and he knew she wasn't ready for any sort of important conversation today.

"So I've realised. I won't be making that mistake again," she replied, the double meaning behind her words not lost on Kylo.

"Well, I better be going then. I would ask for my shirt back, but it just looks too damn good on you," Kylo winked as he walked towards Rey, keeping close contact as he wedged by her and through the door.

Rey’s breath hitched as she felt his solid chest against hers and tried her hardest not to make it known. She didn't want him knowing that he still had that effect on her. She wanted to laugh, watching Ben walk towards her door, knowing that he was travelling home topless. She just hoped that her neighbors weren't up yet, though to be fair she was sure that Mrs Plutt next door wouldn't exactly complain. He still looked remarkable and even more defined than he was when he was younger.

"You're going out like that?" Rey asked, trying to get her mind off his body, but failing miserably as he turned around to face her.

"Well, you can take my shirt off and give me it now if you want? I won't complain, sweetheart," Kylo raised his eyebrows suggestively as he looked Rey up and down again.

She glared at him in response, giving him his answer as he chuckled.

"Thought as much. Thank you for the lovely evening, Rey. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I most definitely peeked," Kylo smirked as he opened the door, shutting it behind him as Rey stood  dumbfounded, unable to form a coherent sentence to answer him.

She wanted to be angry, but instead a small smile creeped over her face. He was right; he hadn't changed at all.

 

* * *

 

Rey was starting to feel a little better and was hoping that her hangover from hell was finally starting to shift. Once Ben had left, she'd crawled back into bed, not bothering to remove his shirt from her body. She hated to admit it, but she liked how it made her feel. She could enjoy it for a few hours more before going back to reality. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She’d decided that she was not going to move from her apartment all day. She would order a pizza, turn on Netflix, and cuddle up with Mr Fluffles on the couch… perfect. Rey sighed softly, realising that to actually get to her couch she would need to leave her room and that meant having to come face to face with Poe, who more than likely was over-analyzing the fact that Ben had slept over on their couch. She knew that normally she would be doing the exact same thing, but she just needed a day not to think about it. So much had happened since she had moved to New York that she hadn't had a moment to think.

She had been forced to deal with a part of her life that she had left behind. Seeing Ben again was hard, but since their last interaction Rey had softened slightly to him. She didn't want to, but it was all Ben. He did this to her, he always had. He had a way of consuming her. When they were together it was the exact same. Whenever they had an argument, which was often due to how stubborn they both were, Rey would try her hardest to stay mad at him. It was pointless though. He always ended up making her completely forget whatever they were arguing about, usually he did it by doing that thing with his tongue that should be illegal. Rey shook her head as images of Ben going down on her raced through her mind. She couldn't think of that, she needed to stand her ground with him and she was pretty sure if she thought about how amazing their sex life had been she would be putty in his gorgeous hands within no time.

Rey had thought many times over the last week about quitting her job. She knew it was the coward's way out, which Ben had already called her out on that day in Hux’s office. Even Poe said she shouldn't do it. But she couldn't help but think about how much easier her life would be. Any time she saw him it reminded her of everything they could have been and weren’t. Each time she saw him smile she was jolted back to all those years ago and the time that they spent together. The worst part of it was that she was also starting to feel again. She had become numb over the years to feelings that she used to express daily. She found it hard to trust people, but she had barely been in New York a week and had already made friends. She felt more like her old self and she knew it was because of  _ him _ . He may have broken her, but no matter what, she was still a better person because of him. It had always been that way. They were so far apart emotionally and physically, but their souls were still entwined. That would never change.

Rey knew that no matter how much she tried to talk herself out of it, she would be staying at Ben’s company. She wanted to move on from the pain she felt daily and she knew the only way to do that was to work there and have him in her life. She knew that she could never really heal if he wasn't. She would need time, but she knew sooner or later she would most likely try and be friends with him. It was too hard not to.

Feeling a lot better about the whole situation, Rey stood up and slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers. She knew it was better to face Poe now than worry about facing him for the rest of the day and hiding in her room. She walked out her room, Mr Fluffles following her at her feet as she made her way into the living room. She noticed Poe sitting on his chair as he flicked through his paper; he had been waiting on her.

He didn't look up when he heard Rey coming into the room. He had half expected her to hide in her room all day. A part of him had hoped that she would, he wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear about what had happened the night before. He was angry, not as angry as he was this morning when he had caught his older brother lying half naked on his couch, but still angry at the fact that Rey had gotten so drunk that she needed Ben to save her. He couldn't help but shake his head, hating how much he knew his brother would have enjoyed that. Ben loved playing the hero, especially when it came to Rey. What Ben didn’t know though, was the last time she had been that drunk something happened that had changed them both forever. He didn’t think Rey would make it out alive if something like that happened again. That was the other reason for his anger, he couldn’t believe she could be this irresponsible.

"You know I can practically taste the judgement coming off you right now," Rey said sharply as she sat on the couch, her thoughts flickering to the fact that Ben had been in her exact position a few hours again.

"And here I thought I was hiding it so well," Poe retorted sarcastically as he began to fold his paper away. He still hadn't looked up at Rey yet, he needed to compose himself first and stop himself from bringing up what happened that fateful night; it was a no go to even mention it to her.

"You know you don't do the whole sarcasm thing nearly as well as I can, Poe. Let's cut the bullshit. You're angry at me." Rey shifted on the couch, patting her leg so Mr Fluffles would come and sit on her. She needed someone in her corner for what she was sure would be one of her and Poe’s epic fights.

"Well you don't miss a trick, do you? Of course I'm fucking angry, Rey. I woke up to find my estranged brother lying on my couch and my best friend, his ex-girlfriend in his clothes and not knowing what the hell had happened. So, yeah I'm pissed to say the least," he replied angrily, as he finally looked at Rey. He scoffed, noticing that she was still wearing Ben’s shirt. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

"Well, I fucked up. I got too drunk with Phasma and she called Ben for help. That's it. He took me home, changed me because I had been sick everywhere and stayed to make sure I was okay. He helped me and that's it. Nothing else is going on between us. You know I wouldn't go back there again," Rey countered confidently. Poe could be pissed all he wanted but Rey couldn't be bothered being angry about it. She had made a mistake, but in all honesty she was happy that it had been Ben that had come and got her. He had always made her feel safe and she knew that he would have looked after her. God knows what would have happened if he hadn't  shown up.

"Do I? If you had asked me a few days ago I would have said no way. However, after last night I don't know, Rey. You're still wearing his shirt, for fucksake!" Poe shouted, watching as Mr Fluffles jumped off Rey’s knee and ran out the room. He always did that when they argued. Poe instantly felt bad for raising his voice. The cat annoyed him, but he loved him a lot more than he let on… though he would never tell Rey that piece of information.

"Get over it, Poe. I’ve been too hungover to even contemplate changing. Do you really think I would go back there? We've resolved absolutely no issues. I still have nightmares about everything that happened and I don't see me forgiving him any time soon. I hate him, Poe. But there is a part of me that will always care for him. I realized that this morning. He hasn't changed, he was right. He's still the same Ben and that was someone I cared for. I know you might not like it, but I'm not going to be a bitch to him every time I see him anymore. It's too much effort and frankly I know I need to move on from it all." Rey was nervous to see what Poe’s reaction was going to be. She knew he would probably find it hard to believe. She didn't know why she was being this calm about the whole thing, but decided just to go with it. She had to deal with so much stress since Ben left and it was nice for once just to accept what was happening.

She had been so lucky to have Poe over the last few years, but she could tell that Ben leaving also left him with issues too. She didn't want him to think that she was just going to jump straight back to Ben. She needed to be on the same team with Poe through all of this. They were best friends and she knew the only way they would get through Ben being back in their lives was by facing it together. They weren't going to sort it out if they kept arguing over him.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I just panicked when I saw him this morning. I just don't want either of us to go through what happened the last time. I don't think that we could do it again." Poe looked down sadly, his shoulders sagging as he thought about how much they had both struggled when Ben left them. He hadn't expected this conversation to take this turn; he thought they were going to shout a lot and one of them was more than likely going to slam a door. That was usually how they did things.

"Poe, don't apologise. I get it. I feel the exact same way, but we need to move on from this. Maybe Ben being here is going to give us the closure we need. I'm not saying we are going to get it tomorrow, but maybe in time. You have to believe me that I won't let him hurt us again. He may have not changed, but we have, Poe. We're stronger and we have each other." Rey stood up and walked over to her best friend. She felt awful that he was taking this so badly. He had been there for her many times and now it was her time to return the favour.

She wrapped her small arms around him as she pulled him into a hug. He laid his head on Rey’s shoulder as he held tightly onto her, tears started to fall down his cheeks as he confronted just how much his big brother leaving him had hurt. He hated to admit it; but he’d always looked up to him. He believed he was the best man he knew and at points was even jealous of everything he had. Poe had always been there for Rey, but a lot of that meant that he had kept his own feelings hidden.

They stood there for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to let go first. They both laughed softly and finally pulled apart when they heard a soft meow at their feet. Mr Fluffles had realised that the fight was over and had come back in to join his family. He purred against Rey’s leg as he rolled on to his back; inviting her to rub his belly.

"Some things never change," Poe laughed as he watched Rey bend down to rub the cat's soft fur.

"I know, he's a rascal," Rey replied softly.

"For the record, I am sorry, Rey. Ben just brings out the worst in me. I don't even know if he means it or if he doesn't have a clue what he is doing." Poe lifted his hand to his eyes as he rubbed them. He didn't want to cry about this anymore than he had, he had tried his hardest not to cry over Ben when everything went down. But sometimes it was easier said than done.

"I told you, Poe, stop saying sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it's me for getting so drunk in the first place. I don't know what the hell I was thinking… or not thinking." Rey shook her head as she stood up and sat back on the couch, picking up her black and white cat as she went.

"It's not like you. I mean I'm all for having fun, but things could have turned out a lot differently last night, Rey. You need to be careful.” Poe walked over and sat next to Rey on the couch, knowing he didn’t need to say anymore on the subject.

"I was an idiot. There is nothing else I can really say but that. It won't happen again any time soon though. I honestly don't think I have ever been so hungover," Rey laughed as she noticed Poe’s eyes soften.

"I would say I feel sorry for you… but I don't," he teased.

"Don't you think I would know better than to expect any sympathy for you? You have no time for sick people." Rey shook her head as she laughed a little louder.

"Too right! I don't want to catch their diseases," Poe joked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"A hangover isn't a disease. Though that thing you caught from that guy on our weekend trip to Seattle was most definitely a disease!" Rey watched as Poe’s eyes popped out of their sockets.

"I thought we had decided that we were never going to speak of that again? We even shook on it!" he shot back, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Hmmm, I am pretty sure I had my fingers crossed when we shook on it," Rey laughed even louder as she noticed Poe put his head in his hands.

"Never, ever repeat that to anyone. I would like to forget that it happened please."

"Okay… but only if you go and get me a pizza?" Rey responded sweetly as she continued to rub Mr Fluffles neck. The cat was purring next to her, enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"You, my best friend, are the worst. That is the last time you can use that one against me! It was years ago." Poe stood up as he went to look for his shoes. He would literally do anything to make sure that no one ever heard about that again.

"Thank you, you're the best!" Rey laid back on the couch, more than happy with herself for the way that the day had turned. She might just get her pizza, Netflix and cuddles with Mr Fluffles that she had wanted earlier.

"And you're awful!" Poe replied as he opened the door to run to the pizza shop down the street.

"Oh, stop being so CRABBY!" Rey howled, carefully choosing her words and trying her hardest not to laugh in his face.

"You bitch!" Poe called as he slammed the door.

Rey started laughing again as she kissed Mr. Fluffles on the head.

"He's just too easy…"

* * *

 

"I've got a killer headache, Phasma, so can you go annoy someone else? Thanks." Hux sat at his desk on Monday morning with his head in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have finished that bottle of bourbon last night. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now he was truly regretting it, especially considering the fact that his annoying, bubbly friend was nipping his ear about her weekend.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to treat someone who has some juicy gossip for you!" Phasma countered, making sure to speak as loudly as possible to annoy him some more. She couldn't explain why, but she got the biggest kick out of terrorizing him.

"Oh really? Well why didn't you say so before? You know how much I just love your gossip, Phasma," Hux said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, you. It's about our fav couple Reylo!" Phasma said excitedly, as she sat on the chair across from Hux. She wanted to laugh as she noticed him lift his head slightly; she knew he was interested. "But, if you're not wanting to know, then that's fine. I can keep the story about them on Friday night to myself." Phasma retrieved her phone from her bag, pretending to concentrate on a text message she had received.

"Well, I mean if you need to tell me, you need to tell me," Hux said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but knowing that Phasma had picked up on his eagerness.

"Nope, you have a "killer headache" so I don't want to annoy you," Phasma smiled sweetly at Hux, knowing she was annoying him even more now. She knew that he wasn't interested in gossip usually, but when it had to do with his best friend and Rey she knew he couldn't resist finding out what had happened. He wanted them back together almost as badly as she did.

"Just tell me, Phasma!" Hux replied gruffly, not wanting to continue the constant back and forth. His headache had hit new levels of pain and he didn't have the energy to argue with her.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" She said excitedly as she threw her phone on Hux desk making him jump.

"Now, all I ask is you tell me quietly," he pleaded, picking up his bottle of water and taking few painkillers, hoping that they would get rid of his headache.

"Fine. God, you really need to stop drinking so much. You're honestly no fun like this, not that you are ever fun, but whatever."

"You're making me regret asking what happened." Hux laid his head down on the cool desk, getting ready to hear her story. He knew it must be pretty big news if she was so insistent on telling him.

"Okay, so you know how Rey and I went out for drinks on Friday night? Well it was so much fun, she is my new best friend. You and Kylo have lost your titles, just so you know."

"Remind me to thank Rey for taking you off our hands," he joked, not going to admit he was a little jealous Phasma had a new best friend. He would never tell her that though, she would enjoy it way too much.

"You know you and Kylo would be lost without me, so you are not getting rid of me that easy, boozy!" Phasma claimed.

"Didn't think so…" Hux lifted his head slightly to listen.

"Anyway, so we both end up drinking way too much. Then I find Rey and she is like passed out drunk, think you- every Saturday night! I didn't know what to do, so I called Kylo and he was all worried and came rushing into the club and was like a knight in shining armor, lifting her off her feet. I've honestly never seen him be so caring. I mean, Rey probably won't remember it but he honestly still loves her just as much as he says he does… and I think she still loves him too!" Phasma jumped up and down, clapping her hands as she did so. She thought that it was all so romantic, minus Rey being half asleep and then puking everywhere.

"Really? How did you work that one out?" Hux asked, hoping it was true. Kylo deserved to be with Rey. He knew he had made some mistakes, but he wasn't a bad person.

"She told him when she was drunk! I pretended I didn't hear… but I did and it was so amazing! I mean, she won't remember it, but she still said it! You should have seen Kylo’s face. I nearly cried," Phasma gushed, so happy that things seemed to be getting better for Kylo and Rey.

"One, stop being such a girl. Two, nice one for getting that drunk where one of you is unconscious! And three… Reylo is so on!" Hux said in the most high-pitched voice possible, laughing along with Phasma.

"I know, it's great. I think we really need to get the show on the road with these two… I have a plan."

"Of course you do…" he replied, not too sure if he liked where this is going. Phasma and plans didn't always work out… but his head was too sore to tell her that. Damn bourbon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone think we would just jump to the next morning? I wanted you all to feel exactly like Rey (without the sore head), confused and thinking WTF happened last night. Poe completely overreacted, of course. Kylo is still jealous about Poe and Rey, even though he really has NO IDEA about what is actually going on. Such a caveman. Kylo leaving without his shirt on made me giggle! I wouldn't mind walking down the street and bumping into that. Also, Phux at the end and their plans... what will it be? ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @LoveofEscapism, I love having a chat! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, can't wait to hear from you.


	8. On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma and Hux come up with a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is following this story. I know it is a bit of a bumpy ride and everyone wants to know why Ben left and didn't come back, we will be getting to that soon.
> 
> Massive thanks to teheminator for editing this chapter, appreciate it so much :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy...

"I mean it; do not screw this up, Hux! If you do then you can forget about the bottle of bourbon I've promised you. I will literally pour the contents down the sink as you watch." Phasma sat back down on her chair across from Hux’s desk as she watched him roll his eyes in response to her threat.

"Firstly, I dislike you a little more than I ever thought possible now that I know you would even consider wasting a good bottle of bourbon. Not okay, Phas! Secondly, all I'm doing is asking Rey to go for a drink, not conduct a complicated surgery! I think you're making too big a deal out of this…like always," he snorted as images of Phasma pouring his beloved bourbon down the drain while laughing menacingly raced through his mind. He knew she would do it too if he fucked up their plan.

"Let's get serious for a second; you have no game! I mean, when was the last time you even got any? Also, your right hand was cramping non-stop the other day when you and Kylo were playing X-box and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why." Phasma picked up her red nail polish and started to apply it to her nails, as if oblivious to the fact she had just insulted her friend three times in less than ten seconds.

"I do _so_ have game! I will have you know that I am actually talking to this woman online and we are hoping to meet up soon…so ha! Also, my hand was cramping because we had been playing for a good forty-five minutes straight! You need to get your head out of the gutter." Hux shook his head as he watched her laugh at his reply. She always knew how to get under his skin, it was one of her many annoying talents, but he was never truly angry at her for it, in fact he enjoyed it.

"Talking to this woman online? Do you not even understand what getting laid means anymore? You actually physically have to be in their presence…" Phasma knew she was giving him a hard time, but it's what they did to each other. If your best friend isn't going to give you a reality check then who is?

"Well, what about you? You're not any better. When was the last time you were even on a date?" Hux noticed her stop painting her nails for a second before continuing again.

"I actually have a date set for Saturday night," she smiled, another idea forming quickly in her head. It was pretty out there and she wasn’t sure if Hux would agree, but for some reason she needed to ask him.

"Really? Who's the unlucky guy?" Hux smiled sweetly in response, suddenly feeling a sinking at the pit of his stomach. He was sure he didn’t like Phasma that way, but the thought of her spending time with another man did make him feel something, something he wasn’t sure of.

"You," she answered simply as she put the top back on her bottle of polish and started to blow lightly on her nails. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little nervous to see Hux’s reaction.

“What?” 

“You heard me. Not like a proper date, date. Neither of us have been out on a date in ages and we should go out on one together… as friends. Though, you have to treat it like you would any other date. Prove to me you have the so-called “killer game” you always go on about. What do you say?” Phasma asked softly, looking up at him again as she waited patiently for her answer.

“You’re on,” Hux answered instantly, not even having to think about his answer. He could do that; he could take her out on a date. Like she said it didn’t have to mean anything more. They were friends, best friends at that. There was nothing wrong with them going out on a friend date together. In fact, he couldn’t think of any one he’d rather do that with. It would be fun. Plus, he’d love to see what she was like on a date; it was something he had always wondered about. She’d never had a problem with men, they always liked her and he knew why.

"Good, I’m glad that’s settled and this is how my plan works out perfectly! You are asking Rey out for a drink tonight so you get to know your assistant a little better outside of work. I am asking Kylo out to relieve some stress and chat about what happened at the weekend, but also so I can casually slip in that I am going out on a date with you… though we won’t tell him it’s a friend way. Just think, it gives us the perfect reason to leave them alone together. They will think we want some time to ourselves to do whatever, but really we can actually be calling the shots from the side-lines, effectively pushing them together! I know… I'm a genius; two birds, one stone and all that," Phasma smiled at Hux, happy with herself for the plan she had come up with.

Phasma could admit there was probably other ways in which they could go about this, but she wanted her date. She didn’t feel like meeting anyone new, she just wanted to be wined and dined and who better to do that with than her best friend? They both knew it was nothing more, plus it gave them more time to sort out the Reylo situation outside of the office.

"I will give you this one. Usually when you utter the words 'I have a plan', it's awful. But,  _ this _ we could pull off. Well, as long as Kylo doesn't think I'm asking Rey out or anything tonight." Hux shuddered not wanting to even think what Kylo would do to him if he thought that.

"You'd be dead. Simple," Phasma retorted, knowing it to be true.

"Okay… so new plan?" Hux joked, laughing even harder as he noticed her glare at him over the desk.

"No, he'll understand, Hux. He knows you wouldn't do that to him. It's just drinks between two work colleagues. Plus, we're doing it for the greater good of Reylo! He'll thank us for it in the end. Also, when he hears we are going out on a date he’ll know you’re not interested in her… See! My plan covers everything!"

"He'll thank you and kill me. That would suit you wouldn't it? I bet that was part of the plan all along!" he responded, knowing he would need to play this pretty carefully to avoid Kylo’s wrath. If he was sure about anything, it was how protective Kylo was over Rey. It was the reason everything had worked out the way it had with them in the first place.

"Hmm, I won't lie and say it didn't cross my mind. But, then I realised I would have no one to annoy on a daily basis and I decided against that outcome, another reason for our date."

"Charming, bu-"

Hux was cut off from his snarky response, when he heard a soft knock on his office door.

"Come in," he shouted, watching as Rey opened the door carefully and walked into his office, smiling softly at Phasma as she noticed her sitting on the seat opposite him.

"Sorry to interrupt," Rey said kindly, knowing they were probably just hanging out, but not wanting to assume anything in case they had been discussing something important.

"You weren't interrupting anything; I was actually just about to kick Phasma out."

"Dick! You were not!" Phasma glared back at him, trying to discreetly point to Rey with her head, letting him know he should ask her now about going for drinks tonight.

"It was just to let you know that Mr. Taylor has cancelled his 2 o'clock meeting." Rey knew Hux wouldn't be too happy about this and hated having to give him the bad news. She liked having Hux as a boss and more than that he seemed like he would become a good friend.

"Again? What was his excuse this time?" He couldn't believe that Mr. Taylor was cancelling this meeting again. It was the third time this month and he was fed up with it.

"Apparently he has stomach flu," Rey confirmed.

"Hmm, sounds about right… he's full of shit!" Hux joked, though it was plain to see that he wasn't happy about his current situation with his client.

"I've told him to let us know when he is feeling better so we can reschedule. Maybe, this time we meet him at his office?" Rey offered.

"Good idea, Rey. That way when he "cancels" we won't get the message and show up anyway! Your plans are way better than Phasma’s, by the way."

"Whatever. Speaking of plans, we still doing lunch today?" Phasma ignored Hux as she turned round to speak to Rey. She was really enjoying having another female around and couldn't believe how quickly they had clicked. It was like they had been friends for years. She had begun to get a little lonely in New York before Rey had arrived. Sure, she had the guys, but she had really needed a good girl-friend.

"Of course! I need to pop into the drug store first though, if that's okay?" Rey replied, looking forward to her lunch date with Phasma so they could discuss the disaster that was the weekend.

"Sure!" she replied, horrified as she noticed Rey begin to walk out the room without Hux asking her about tonight. She swiftly picked up her nail polish bottle throwing it at him to get his attention.

"Owwww, Oh, Oh Rey?" Hux called out, mostly in pain as he rubbed his arm where he had just been assaulted with a small glass bottle. "Not to sound creepy or anything. But, I just wondered if you wanted to go for a drink tonight after work? Get to know each other a bit." Hux noticed Phasma shaking her head from the corner of his eye. She was right, he wasn't even asking a girl out on a date and he still had absolutely no game.

"Sure! I would like that," Rey replied, trying not to laugh at how Hux had just asked her.

"Okay, cool. Well we could just head out after work then?" Hux wanted to do his victory dance; the plan was falling into place!

"Sure, see you then," Rey answered as she made her way out of his office.

"See… I told you it would be fine. You worry for nothing," Hux said as he picked up the small nail varnish, thinking about how he could get his revenge on Phasma for hitting him with it. She may look like an angel most of the time, but she could be mean as hell.

"Well done! Though, top tip; if you want someone to think you're not being creepy, do not start your conversation by telling them you're not being creepy. In normal land that means you're creepy as hell!" She shook her head; she seriously needed to get Hux out more, maybe on Saturday she could help him with his game.

"Hey! She agreed didn't she?" Hux knew that he had sounded ridiculous, but he wouldn't be letting Phasma know he agreed. He’d need to sort his shit out for their date on Saturday night.

"Yes… out of pity!" Phasma replied, swiping the nail polish out of his hand before he could do anything with it and quickly making her way out his office door as he watched, not fast enough to do anything to stop her.

"God, I'm hungover." Hux put his head back on his desk, finally happy that he was getting five minutes rest from his crazy friend.

* * *

 

"Okay, so what's the real reason that you have brought me here, Blondie?" Kylo looked to Phasma, who was currently downing her drink at the bar like there was no tomorrow. He knew his best friend and she only drank like this when she was nervous and knowing this was only making Kylo nervous as well.

Phasma looked all around, avoiding Kylo’s penetrating gaze. She couldn't stop looking for Hux and Rey, she had decided that as soon as she saw them she would blurt out that she had a date with Hux on Saturday and then leave Kylo and Rey to it. Simple. Except it wasn't… Hux and Rey were running late and Phasma knew this was Hux’s fault. She would bet her bottom dollar that this was payback for this morning; making her sweat and unfortunately it was working. Kylo had seen right through her as soon as they arrived… which was around four drinks ago.

"Phasma?" Kylo tried again, on edge at the fact that Phasma was looking at anything but him. He couldn't help thinking it was something to with Rey. Had she said something to Phasma about him? Was she seeing someone else? He knew that Phasma and Rey were becoming fast friends and while he loved that they were, he also worried that he would hear things he didn't want to about Rey. Or even worse that Phasma would tell her something too. The ring he stared at every single day popping back into his thoughts. He would die if she knew.

"What? And stop calling me Blondie, you know I hate it!" Phasma replied angrily, she was pissed off that the night wasn't going to plan and the vodkas that she had been drinking were not helping her with her emotions. She was bad enough sober when it came to being a bitch. She turned around to the barman, asking for another round of drinks and checking her phone for the hundredth time. She knew that Kylo could see right through her and she was starting to panic. It was supposed to be as if neither of them knew the other was going to be at the bar. Then she’d quickly mention about her date with Hux and Kylo would be too interested in Rey to ask them too much about it. She was worried he would realize exactly what they were planning, plus she didn’t want to have to think about the real reason she asked Hux out. Especially since she wasn’t even sure of it herself. When he’d mentioned talking to some woman online she had just freaked and asked him, working it into her crazy plan.

"Well, for one retract those claws and stop downing your drinks! You're working tomorrow. Secondly, can you please just tell me what has you so jumpy and is turning you into an even bigger bitch, Bl-on-di-e?" Kylo smirked as he spoke the last word, laughing when Phasma’s face turned red with anger.

"Argh, you are so annoying. Believe it or not, but I like Hux better than you right now!" She said pointedly, not wanting to admit it wasn't actually true. Hux was a dead man. He was ruining this plan purposely and she would make him pay.

"Lies. We all know I'm your favourite," Kylo smiled as he noticed Phasma rolling her eyes in response. He knew what she was doing; trying to change the topic and he was not about to let her get away with it. "Are you going to tell me-" Kylo didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as she abruptly cut him off.

"So, I'm going out on a date with Hux on Saturday! Oh my god, Rey, Hux! Fancy meeting you two here!" Phasma jumped off her seat at lightning speed as she walked over to her two friends who were making their way over to the bar. She pulled Rey in for a hug as she glared at Hux over her shoulder who smiled in return. Yup, he was a dead man. Phasma pulled away from Rey and made her way over to him, smiling sweetly as she pulled him in for a hug too. She wanted to laugh in his face as she noticed his shoulders sag in relief; he thought he had got away with it. She moved her lips closely to his ear and whispered softly, "I'm going to make your life hell." Phasma pulled back and let a small laugh escape her mouth as she noticed his eyes bulge open in response.

Kylo downed his drink quickly, mirroring Phasma’s actions earlier. He had been right knowing she was hiding something, well come to think of it two things. He can't pretend he isn't exactly surprised about Phasma going out with Hux. They’d always had a special connection, though he’d put it down to them being so alike in nature. He’d sometimes caught one of them staring at the other for longer than normal, but he hadn’t actually thought anything would ever happen between them.

"You look lost in thought, are you okay, Ben?" Rey said softly as she walked over and sat next to him. She noticed Hux and Phasma whispering angrily at each other as they stepped further away from the bar, clearly not wanting to be heard.

"I'm fine, Rey. Just surprised, that's all," Kylo replied, finally looking at Rey properly as she sat down next to him. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was; her long hair was in small waves cascading down her shoulders and he had the urge to stroke his hands through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. He knew it was, he'd felt it many times before, which unfortunately was only making him want to do it more.

"Surprised? Really? I mean I've not known them nearly as long as you, but this is clearly a set up." Rey’s eyes flickered to Phasma and Hux, laughing when she saw Phasma pinchedhis arm as he squealed in pain.

"Ha, I'm not surprised about them, Rey. I could see this coming a mile off, they are always meddling where they are not wanted. Phasma likes to think she is helping though and Hux, well he has no choice." Kylo looked round at the culprits in question, watching them nervously look over towards him and Rey, wondering if they had been caught in the act.

"What are you surprised about then?" Rey asked, genuinely curious about what was going on with Kylo. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she wanted to make sure that he was okay. She watched as a small smile spread over his face. He knew she cared and it looked like he was happy at the revelation.

"Well, it seems as though our two friends are going out on a date this weekend." Kylo watched as Phasma edged nearer to the bar, hearing her name and wanting to know what he thought on the matter.

"I know, Phasma told me at lunch," Rey laughed as she gestured towards the barman, asking for a diet coke. She wasn't going to risk the wrath of another hangover from hell. The thought of alcohol was still making her feel sick all over again.

"So, you knew too? Why were they so scared to tell me?" Kylo looked over at Pasma, who for once was deadly quiet. "Phas, Hux, I'm happy for you both. Stop being such drama queens! You don't actually think I would have fallen out with you over this, do you?"

"I know, Kylo. I just didn't want you to think that us going on a date meant it would affect our friendship in anyway, nothing is ever going to change that, we’ve been through so much together; seen each other at our worst,” Phasma said softly, in a single breath, trying not to look at Rey as she brought up the past.

"I know that, don’t worry, okay? I just wish I could be a fly on the wall on this date… you do realize you both argue all the time as it is?” Kylo joked, wanting to steer the conversation away from the past in front of Rey. He will speak to Phasma properly about this later. But for now, there was a little payback in order for his two friends.

"Thanks, man. It’s early days, we just wanted to go on a date and see if there is anything more between us. If it doesn’t work out, things will go back to normal. Plus, I don’t think it’s possible for her to be any more annoying that she currently is.” Hux rubs his arm, still sore from where Phasma had pinched him.

"You both couldn't function without me, seriously. I'm the brains and beauty in our little trio. You two just… pay for drinks and provide me with entertainment!" Phasma pulled a seat over next to Rey at the bar. She didn't know why she had been so nervous about telling Kylo in the first place, the whole date thing wasn’t supposed to be real anyway. As usual she had hyped it up so much that she started to worry. As much as she hated them always calling her a drama queen, on this occasion they were right.

“You know, for a moment there I thought you were going to tell me you were going on date with my baby brother; I saw the way you looked at him in the bar the other week!” Kylo said knowingly, glad that it wasn’t actually the case. 

"Well, I'm just gonna butt in here and say I'm Team Hux on this one! I've lived with Poe for years and honestly he does my head in sometimes!" Rey joked, knowing that no matter what happened, Poe and Phasma would never be going on a date. For one: she had tits and a vagina, two things he couldn’t care less about.

"Does he still do that thing before bed when he checks every single plug, window and door?" Kylo was laughing thinking about the amount of times he had been woken as a boy to find Poe sneaking around his room and checking that all windows were closed properly.

"Yeah! It's gotten worse; he literally checks them twice now!" Rey was laughing hysterically, thinking about Poe and the way he went about checking how secure their apartment was.

"Oh god, and I mean it's not the fact that he does it that's so funny, it's the way he goes about it!" Kylo continued laughing, enjoying the moment that he was having with Rey at his brother's expense. It had been years since the last time they had laughed like this together, like there was nothing weighing them down, no shit from the past that they had to deal with.

"Ben, I swear it's gotten worse. He actually pulls my phone charger out as soon as my phone is charged because he thinks it's going to set on fire!"

"Do you remember the time when we woke up to him lying on the floor from falling over your shoe?" Kylo was spluttering now as he spoke, the memory of Rey and him freaking out when they thought that his parents had caught her sleeping over, only to find Poe holding his leg on the floor on the other side of his room, almost crying in pain.

"That was so funny, I was so scared! I thought we had been caught! Do you remember the pyjamas he was wearing?" Rey watched as Ben choked on his drink, almost spewing it out of his mouth as he gave out another hearty laugh.

"Please don't tell me what pyjamas he was wearing… as much as I don’t plan to date him, he is still high up there on my fantasy list." Phasma jumped in, happy to see that the former flames were enjoying each other's company and glad that the heat was off her impromptu date with Hux.

"Okay, okay we will stop," Rey said, picking her diet coke up to her lips and taking a sip, hoping it would cool her down.

"Has Poe got OCD or something?" Hux asked, wanting to know what made the guy creep around at night.

"Nope, it's another funny story that I won't bore you with… actually Phasma, talking point for you if you ever see him again…might throw him off that fantasy list; ask Poe if he remembers Sandy from school. He was someone he really looked up to, a great influence." Kylo tried to remain composed; he could imagine it now; Phasma asking Poe about the school mascot he loved and then ended up being at school. He was sure he still had the photos somewhere.

Rey started giggling into her diet coke, not wanting Phasma to see her. She knew it was cruel, but couldn't help but think it would be so funny if Phasma brought that up the next time she saw him. Poe would absolutely die of embarrassment. This was ultimate pay back for telling her Mr Fluffles would make a nice doormat the other morning.

"Argh, why are you both laughing? I don't actually know if I like you two being friends again!" Phasma huffed.

"Hey, I don't agree with Goldilocks, I'm more than happy to not be the butt of someone's joke for a change!" Hux glared at Phasma, he had been attacked twice in one day by her and was not going to let it go for quite a while.

"Hux, get over it. Plus, I was just about to jump to the shop and buy you the present I told you about," Phasma laughed as she watched Hux’s face light up. Bourbon, it was his weak spot.

"Hey, I'm over it! Get your stuff, Phasma, I don't want you drinking any more till I have my payment in my hands. I could imagine you conveniently forgetting about it." Hux stood up quickly from his stool, pulling his suit jacket back over his shoulders.

"You're so infuriating! You couldn't have waited till the morning?" Phasma joined Hux, glad that he fell for her plan. She wanted to give Kylo and Rey some alone time, tonight had been good for them.

"No way, lady! Be back in fifteen." Hux shouted over her shoulder to them as he dragged Phasma out of the bar.

"They are hilarious." Rey shook her head as she watched them leaving the bar.

"Hmmm, it's amusing, but don't tell them that," Kylo winked, enjoying the small blush that creeped down Rey’s neck in response. He loved the way her body reacted to him, it's like they were connected in every way possible.

"I don't plan to," she laughed softly, her eyes flickering towards Ben’s hand that was so close to hers leaning on the bar.

"I like you like this, Rey," Kylo muttered softly, the air between them changing instantly.

"Like what?"

"Happy."

"I like it too. I haven't felt this way in so long." Rey looked up as she replied, staring into Ben’s intense dark eyes. It was like they were pulling her in, the more he stared the closer she seemed to get to him. She was in a trance and didn't even look away when she felt his hand inch closer to hers, touching it softly till his fingers were wrapped around hers. The electricity flowing between them both was making her dizzy as she moved her other hand, placing it on his thigh and squeezing it softly. She knew she was in dangerous territory as his face inched closer to hers, their lips mere inches apart.

"Rey? Ben? I can't believe you're both here!" Rey jumped away from Ben, removing her hands from his as she heard the familiar English accent she had grown up with.

"Mitaka? Oh my god!" Rey jumped off her stool and flung her arms around her childhood friend.

Kylo’s whole body turned cold. This meant only one thing. One thing that he knew could tear everything apart all over again.

_ Snoke was back. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNOKE IS BACK. I REPEAT, SNOKE IS BACK. We have our big bad... so what happened all those years ago? Did we love Phasma causally ask Hux out and make it seem it was part of the plan? What about Rey and Kylo getting closer? Lots more to come.
> 
> If you wanna chat about any of my fics, Reylo, life, really whatever... catch me on tumblr @LoveofEscapism
> 
> Please leave me a comment, I wanna chat to you about it all. Also, any theories on what happened? 
> 
> Have a great day :)


	9. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past starts to come back around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been away on holiday, so I have had zerrooooo time to update. I'm sorry to keep you waiting on that cliffhanger. Thank you to all you beautiful people for reading this fic. I love you all. 
> 
> Enjoy...

Kylo could hardly breathe, watching as Rey chatted away to Mitaka, unaware that his family were the reason that he and Rey were now apart, that they were the reason for everything that had gone down in the past. He gripped the glass he was holding even harder as he drank the contents in one gulp, he hoped that the drink would help him control the anger that was now pulsing through his body. It took everything he had in him not to grab Mitaka by the throat and smack his head off the top of the bar. He wanted him to hurt, he wanted him and his family to feel the same pain he had felt every day since he left him family behind.

"Now, lovely Rey, please allow me to ask what brings you to New York?" Mitaka smiled as he pulled over a seat and sat next to her, completely ignoring the way Ben was glowering at him.

Kylo watched as Mitaka made himself quite comfy next to Rey, he hated how the man always thought he controlled the room. He had a massive stick up his ass and Kylo wanted to pull it out and batter him with it. He knew that if Mitaka was in New York he would be aware of what Rey had been up to. His family always knew everything. A large part of Kylo had thought that after what had transpired all those years ago they would have been finally done with him and his loved ones. He was a fool for thinking that.

"I'm actually working for Ben’s company… he's in PR," Rey said proudly, looking over at Ben and smiling softly as she did so. No matter what had happened to them in the past, she couldn't believe how well he had done for himself. She had always known he was destined for greatness and even though she hadn’t been there to watch him succeed, she was still over the moon for him.

Rey could feel things changing with Ben, she was enjoying his company, enjoying being part of his life again. She was proud of herself for feeling that way, it was something she had never thought possible. Unsurprisingly, he had pushed back into her life and he wasn't giving up until she let him stay there. She knew herself she wasn’t ready to face what had happened when he left, she had a feeling she wouldn’t like the answer and she wasn’t ready to deal with that right now.

"What a small world. Don't you agree it's rather funny that we are all in New York at the same time?" Mitaka winked at Ben and smiled smugly when he noticed how pale he had gone. His appearance was having the desired effect he wanted on him.

"I know! Poe is here as well, actually! Believe it or not he's my roommate," Rey giggled, still shocked that one of her childhood friends was currently sitting across from her. She had always been close with Mitaka when she was younger; he was the same age as her and Poe and had only lived down the street. Her father and Ben’s father used to do business with his father, Snoke. She’d always had bad vibes from Snoke and never liked the fact that her family had anything to do with him, it hadn’t been anything to do with her though and her father had constantly reminded her not to get involved.

"Really? I would love if we could all get a night out together? Reminisce about the past? Wexley is also in town and I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you, Rey. Though, Ben, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea for you to join us, as you and Wexley if I remember correctly never did see eye to eye. To be fair not many people do with my brother, as you are all aware."

"I'm sure I can handle Wex, Mitaka, but thanks for the heads up," Kylo sneered in response. The fact that Wexley was also in town only made the whole situation even worse.

"Well, that settles it. Rey, here is my business card. Give me a call and we can arrange a time when we are all free." Mitaka pulled his card out of his coat pocket and placed it gently in Rey’s hand.

"Okay, great, we'll get something sorted soon," she replied happily, feeling even more at home in New York than she had since she arrived. The more familiar faces she bumped into, the less she missed her home town.

"It was lovely to see you, Rey." Mitaka leaned over, giving Rey another hug as he watched Ben over her shoulder.

"And you, Ben. I'm sure we will run into each other sooner or later," Mitaka held out his hand, not sure if Ben would take it or not.

"I'm sure we will," Kylo replied as he grabbed his hand and shook it with the tightest grip possible. He watched as Mitaka made his way out the bar and it took everything he had in him not to follow him outside and confront him over what he wanted. He couldn’t do that in front of Rey though, because then she would ask questions that he wasn’t sure if he could answer.

If there was something that Kylo hated more than anything it was Snoke and his two sons, they had taken everything from him and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He had been younger and impressionable the first time, but now he'd grown up, he had money and he would make sure they would pay for what they did.

* * *

 

 

Mitaka walked outside the bar, happy with how his night had gone. He knew exactly how to get under Ben’s skin. He knew his weakness; his Achilles heel; it had always been and would always be, his Rey…

" _Give me your lunch money!" The tall boy stood over Rey’s quivering body as he pushed her to the ground._

 

" _I don't have any money. My parents just gave me sandwiches for my lunch," Rey was sobbing, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the new school bully; Wexley._

 

" _I think you're lying! Give me your money or else!" Wexley threatened._

 

" _Hey! Back off!" Ben ran over to the scene in front of him, standing up to the new boy, Wexley._

_Wexley had been going around with his brother all week stealing money off people a few grades below him._

 

" _And who are you?" Wexley asked, his brother flanking the other side of him in response to Ben interrupting him._

 

" _Ben Solo, and you will let Rey go or there will be trouble!" Ben stood in front of Rey, not wanting to see her being hurt anymore. He motioned to his brother who had ran and got him in the first place, getting him to make sure Rey was okay as he protected them both._

 

" _Why? What's she to you? Is she your girlfriend? Ohhhhhhhh!" All the boys laughed, the thought of having a girlfriend disgusting to them._

 

" _No! She's my best friend and I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Ben had gone a deep shade of red when Wexley had mentioned Rey being his girlfriend._

 

" _Well, if we can't have her lunch money, who's can we have?" Wexley moved closer to Ben, making it clear that he was now his next target._

 

" _How about you stop stealing everyone else's money and actually ask your parents for your own!" Ben pushed him away, letting him know that he wasn't backing down. He knew he was about to engage in a losing battle; two against one isn't exactly fair, but for Rey he would do anything, and if that meant getting beat up, he would get beat up._

 

_Mitaka watched as his brother began kicking and punching Ben Solo and he couldn't help but admire the way the boy had sacrificed himself for his best friend. Mitaka could only wish that one day he would have a friend like that._

"Wexley, please let father know that stage one is complete. I expect she'll call me within the week." Mitaka hung up before Wexley could answer, he couldn't help but hate the part of him that felt guilty for this, felt guilty for everything that his family had done to Rey and Ben over the years…

* * *

 

The next day Kylo was still reeling; Mitaka had effectively ruined the rest of his night and he had said his goodbye's and went straight home, punching and kicking inanimate objects on his way. He couldn't believe they were back, that they had obviously been following them and keeping tabs on their lives. Kylo had been in debt to that family once and he was not about to do anything to let that happen again.

He needed to keep Rey safe from that family, especially from Wexley. Kylo felt sick when he thought about the weird obsession Wexley had with her. It had always been that way. He knew that Kylo wanted her, so naturally so did he. He constantly pursued her, even when they had been together, and it used to drive Kylo crazy. He hated him. He wanted him gone.

He couldn't concentrate on his work, his mind constantly drifting back to the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about what they could possibly want from him. He had done everything that they had asked. He moved away and cut contact with everyone from his previous life, he had lost everything.

"Ben?"

Kylo jumped as he heard Rey’s small voice, instantly being dragged away from his dark thoughts; he hadn't even heard her coming in to his office. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at her; she had always had that effect on him. It seemed that every time he laid eyes on her she was even more beautiful that the last. He couldn't explain it, but she was simply breath-taking.

"Ben, are you okay?" Rey asked, concerned for him. Ever since they had bumped into Mitaka the previous night Ben had been acting strange. It was as if he couldn't get out the bar fast enough after he had left. Even this morning he was acting weird, every day he would come up and say morning to her and Phasma, chatting away about what they had done the night before, or taking the piss out of Hux for something he had inevitably done. This morning he had walked straight to his office with his head down and she was worried there was something wrong with him.

Rey had always had a sixth sense when it came to Ben and he was the exact same with her in return. As much as they were called Chalk & Cheese by their parents, their souls were always so in tune with the other.

"I'm fine, Rey. I'm just tired." Kylo hated lying to her, he didn't want to start their friendship off like this. She was finally coming around to him and he needed to start on a clean slate with her. She deserved the best version of him.

"I don't believe you, Ben. Something's wrong…" Rey pushed, not wanting to chance her luck but knowing that there was more to Ben’s sour mood than plain tiredness. She knew tired Ben, and this was not him.

"I can't really talk about it, Rey. I don't want to lie to you, so can we just say it's not even worth talking about," Kylo smiled, hoping Rey wouldn't be angry with him.

"Okay, that's fair enough. I won't push… for now," she replied, knowing that he needed his space with this one.

"Thank you," Kylo answered sincerely, motioning for her to come sit across from him so they could chat.

Rey surprised him by walking around the side of his desk and sitting upon it, her legs almost brushing his hand as it gripped his seat. She didn't know why she had done it, she just knew she wanted to cheer him up. She felt that for sitting across from him was too formal, it just wasn't them.

"I would say make yourself at home, but I see you have no problem," Kylo smirked, not believing what she had just done. His eyes travelled up her long legs, her pencil skirt now at her mid-thigh.

"I wanted to ask you something." Rey was nervous, and she had no idea why. She'd decided late last night that this whole "hate Ben" thing was proving too much for her. She'd enjoyed his company at the bar last night, in fact she had enjoyed his company almost every time she saw him. Something was still pulling her to him, and although she wasn't going to forgive him or take him back any time soon. She needed more.

"Shoot," Kylo’s eyes were having trouble staying on Rey’s face, her perfume surrounded him, and he felt as though he could easily lose himself in her.

"Are you free Friday night?" Rey was looking down at her hands, her fingers fidgeting as she waited for his answer.

"Like to spend time with you?" Kylo couldn't believe this; he had not in a million years thought that Rey would be sitting on his desk first thing in the morning asking him out.

"Well, yeah. If you want…"

"I would love that, of course I'm free." Kylo couldn't control the large smile that now graced his face.

"Great. I, um, want to be friends, Ben. Last night when we were sitting talking like old times I realized just how much I've missed you."

"I want to be friends too, Rey. I would do anything to have you back in my life," Kylo said sincerely, standing up so he was now looking down at her on his desk. He didn't mean to stand so close, but that inevitable tether was pulling him towards her. She'd come to him on her own and this was a big step for them, for now all thoughts of Snoke and his sons had left him. All that mattered was Rey and how delicious she looked on his desk.

"I know…"

The air shifted in the room, both eyes refusing to leave the other as Rey slowly parted her legs, allowing Ben to come even closer. All rational thoughts had left her; she had come here wanting to ask him out for drinks and now they were all but eye fucking each other in his office. She wanted to laugh; it had always been that way with them. The passion they had always felt for each other outweighing everything else.

Kylo’s hands had made their way to her waist, holding her in place on his desk, as his mouth inched closer and closer to her soft, plump lips. Rey let out a small moan as one of his hands started to circle her side, lifting her jumper up so his hands were now caressing her bare skin.

"Ben," she breathed, a plead for more.

"I know…" he replied softly as he finally kissed her with everything he had in him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... we are getting some more information, finally. Do you have any ideas of what you think happened? Things are changing with Reylo, but they haven't actually resolved any issues. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment. 
> 
> Oh, I also posted a new fic last night called Stone Cold... Reylo in the 1920's and Rey is a serial killer and Ben is a Detective, please go check it out :)


	10. Nothing Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say anything except I love you all for following this story, so thank you. I am enjoying getting to know you all. Hope you enjoy this new update.
> 
> This is for my beautiful friend Ash, avidvampirehunter on her birthday, she is amazing and EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU NEED YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES. She is so talented and I love her to bits <3

The air shifted in the room, both eyes refusing to leave the other as Rey slowly parted her legs, allowing Ben to come even closer. All rational thoughts had left her; she had come here wanting to ask him out for drinks and now they were all but eye fucking each other in his office. She wanted to laugh; it had always been that way with them. The passion they had always felt for each other outweighing everything else.

Kylo’s hands had made their way to her waist, holding her in place on his desk, as his mouth inched closer and closer to her soft, plump lips. Rey let out a small moan as one of his hands started to circle her side, lifting her jumper up so his hands were now caressing her bare skin.

"Ben," she breathed, a plead for more.

"I know…" he replied softly as he finally kissed her with everything he had in him.

She whimpered as Ben’s lips connected with her own, the surge of electricity shooting through her body as his tongue made its way into her mouth, playing with her own. She had no idea how this had happened, but in this moment, she didn't care. Everything that had happened between them in the past suddenly didn’t matter. All she knew was that she wanted him with everything she had in her. She wanted to feel him against her, she wanted to beg him to take her right here, on this desk and didn't care who heard them.

Kylo’s mouth moved from Rey’s, quickly landing on her neck as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point. He knew how much this drove her wild, smirking slightly as he heard her moan loudly, her thighs now clamping him in place between her legs, confirming exactly where he wanted her. She leaned her neck further to the side, giving him the access he needed to do more with his mouth.

Her hands moved to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and tugged it, eliciting a low groan to fall from Ben that vibrated throughout her body. He opened his mouth again on her neck, licking his way around her sensitive spot before closing his mouth on top of it, sucking lightly on her skin. He knew there was a possibility that he would leave a mark, but he didn't care. He wanted people to see he'd marked her, to know that she belonged to someone. His hands were at the small of her back, pushing her body even closer to his, wanting to feel as much of her as possible, as he continued to grind his hips against her core.

Rey pulled Ben’s head away from her neck, wanting to feel his lips on hers again. Her arms snaked round his neck as she held him even closer, not wanting to ever let him go. She was well aware she shouldn’t be doing this. Her therapist would be shouting at her right now if they knew, but none of it mattered.

"Rey, I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you right here on this desk, and I won't give a fuck who hears, in fact, I want them to hear," he said huskily, his hands now trailing up her stockings, pushing her skirt up with them.

"Do it," Rey replied instantly, watching as Ben’s eye's turn even darker in response.

They knew they weren't thinking rationally, this was the last thing they should be doing when so many things had been left unsaid, however, when they were like this, it was of no consequence to either of them, it was as if they had never parted. The only thing they cared about was how badly they needed each other. They had missed the way their bodies yearned for each other, they had missed how perfectly they seemed to fit, like they had been made for each other.

He had dreamed of this moment for years, the full time they had been apart, he only ever thought of her. He hadn’t been with another woman since, he never needed to, none of them would ever have been close to comparing to Rey. As the intense need for her overcame him, he grabbed at the top of her stockings, ripping them from her underwear as he hastily pulled them down her legs. He then pushed her skirt up even further, so it was now near her waist, giving him full access to where she wanted him most.

Rey’s heart was beating wildly, the thrill of having Ben literally rip some of the clothes off her turning her on even more. She needed him, the years of being apart clawing at her heart, her head be damned.

"I need you, Ben."

"Tell me what you want," he commanded gruffly, his fingers tracing the edge of her black, lace panties. He wanted to drive her wild, just like she was doing to him.

"Touch me," Rey reacted softly, squirming against his hand to confirm her words.

He smirked, feeling how wet she was already through her drenched underwear. He peeled them off quickly, throwing them behind his desk. His cock was straining against his trousers, wanting to break free and bury itself inside her. He groaned loudly as he watched her spread her legs on his desk; it was a sight he was sure he would reply over and over in his mind until the day he died. She was so fucking beautiful, and, in this moment, she was his and it was as if no time had passed between them at all.

He knelt on his office floor in front of his desk, pushing his chair out the way to give him full admittance. He looked up, noticing Rey’s intense stare, the want and need that was pouring out her eyes was turning him on even more than he thought possible. He let his finger slide along her wet folds, enjoying the breathy moan he received in response. He continued his path, circling her clit softly every time he made his way back to the top, teasing her endlessly.

"Ben, plea-"

Rey was quickly cut off as Ben plunged his fingers inside her wet heat, her juices covering his fingers instantly. He loved that he could make her his way, that no matter how long had passed, this was still the same.

Rey gripped Ben’s desk with both hands, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, but wanting more. She looked down as he picked up her legs, placing them over his shoulders. He blew on her heat softly, making her whole body tingle in return. His tongue darted out his mouth, licking where his fingers had been not moments before.

"Fuck, Rey you taste amazing, just like I remember, just like what I dream about every single fucking day," he muttered, not moving his mouth from her.

He lapped up her juices, groaning every time she moaned, reacquainting himself with his favourite thing in the world. He lifted his arms to hold her hips, stopping them from buckling and making Rey fall off his desk.

"Ben, I need more, I-"

Rey was cut off again, but this time it was an unwanted interruption as Ben’s phone started to ring. They both jumped apart, feeling like two kids that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Rey stood up, pulling her skirt down hastily as she watched Ben stand up as he wiped his mouth reluctantly.

"This better be good," he answered his phone, angry at whoever had the nerve to call him and interrupt what was going on between him and Rey.

"Wow… someone's moody! Don't tell me you and Rey are fighting? I saw her go in your office earlier and I just wanted to check none of you had killed each other… also your eleven o'clock is here," Phasma said excitedly, having no idea what she had just interrupted.

"Fuck Phasma, no… um, no dead bodies here. We were, um, just talking and stuff. Can you give me five minutes? Then send him in." Kylo didn't give her a chance to respond as he hung up the phone.

"I should probably go…" Rey said softly, a blush gracing her face as she thought about what they had been doing on Ben’s desk not moments before. She wanted to kill Phasma for calling; she had never been more turned on in her life.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Rey. Fucking meeting." Kylo didn't know what to say, part of him felt like telling Phasma to cancel the meeting so he could continue the greatest morning of his life.

"I know, it's fine. We probably shouldn't have done that here and now I have no stockings. I hope no one notices," Rey laughed, shaking her head as she looked down at her bare legs.

"You don't have any panties either," Kylo smirked, walking over and picking them up off the floor as he put them in his pocket.

"You're awful," Rey replied, laughing again as she walked over to Ben, standing so they were only inches apart.

"You know you enjoy it just as much as I do. I don't know how I'm going to get any work done knowing you're out there like that. It's so fucking hot," Kylo teased, his eyebrow arching seductively as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her, hoping she could still taste herself on his lips.

Rey stood up on her tip toes, brushing her nose against his face as she whispered in his ear, "Well it's not half as hot as what you were doing to me on your desk. You sure you don't want to bend me over it? Looks like your ready…" Rey cupped Ben through his trousers, squeezing him softly and winking as he groaned loudly.

Just as quickly, she turned around, making her way to his office door.

"You tease…"

"I'll see you Friday, Ben," Rey replied as she walked out the door.

She couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated. She had literally just decided that she wanted him to be properly in her life again and now she was five seconds away from letting him raw her on his desk. She wanted to regret it, but for some reason she couldn't. She'd wanted it, hell she had wanted it so much more than she thought she would. Being with him, like that was something she would always crave. She knew they had issues and they were nowhere near being resolved. However, maybe this would help, maybe this would help them get the release they needed, no pun intended of course.

Rey made her way back to her desk, her legs shaking as she thought about Ben’s head between her legs, sucking on her clit. It had all stopped way too quickly for her liking and she needed it to continue soon.

"Rey, why are your legs bare?" Phasma asked loudly, earning a hard glance from Rey as people around the office all looked up.

"What? They've been like this all day," Rey said quickly, not believing how stupid she was to think that Phasma wouldn't notice her current state straight away. She always noticed everything, it was usually a blessing, but for Rey today it was more like a curse and she knew it would take a lot to throw her off the trail.

"Have not. You didn't strangle Kylo with one of your stockings, did you?" Phasma asked seriously, knowing that there was a distinct possibility that it could be true and wondering if she should go check he was still breathing.

"No! Phasma, I wasn't wearing any stockings today… anyway, more importantly I meant to ask, what are you wearing for your date with Hux at the weekend?" Rey asked sweetly, trying her hardest to change the subject to something that she knew Phasma would be dying to tell her.

"Not so fast! I know what you're doing…luckily, I can't wait to show you! We'll get back to this whole bare leg thing later. Now, I have five options… I took some photos last night to show you. Firstly-"

Rey smiled as she listened to Phasma talk endlessly about her different outfit options. She let out a small breath of relief at the fact she had averted all the questions for now. What had happened with her and Ben was not a conversation she was ready to have with anyone. She wasn't even sure what had happened herself, never mind having to explain it all to Phasma. All she knew was that Ben Solo was getting under her skin and she had no intention of stopping him. She felt like that young, naïve girl all over again and she couldn’t care less.

"How was your day?" Poe asked, sitting down next to Rey on the couch and putting his feet up on the table. He'd had a long day and was so happy to be home. His new job was riding him hard and he couldn't wait for the weekend to come already.

"It was good, great actually," Rey said, trying her hardest not to give anything away. She had seen Ben later on that day, he'd walked past her desk to walk his new client to the lift. His eyes had never left hers, the desire shining through them as she sat at her desk. She had noticed his hand go to the pocket he had put her panties in earlier, smirking at her as he did so. He was the devil, but she loved it.

"Great? This hasn't got anything to do with Ben has it?" Poe asked, confused as Rey choked on her drink.

"No? What? Why do you think it would be to do with Ben?" Rey panicked, going through all the possibilities in her head of how Poe could have found out what had happened between her and his older brother earlier that day.

"I didn't know if maybe he wasn't in the office or something…" Poe laughed, stopping as he noticed how red Rey’s face was.

"Oh, no. Um, I think he was in. I didn't really see him," Rey lied, relieved that she wouldn't have to explain herself to him. If anyone would flip out about this whole situation it would be him. He wouldn’t understand it, to be fair, she didn’t fully understand it either.

"Are you okay, Rey? You seem all flustered." Poe looked at his best friend, confused as to why she was acting so strangely.

"I'm fine, Poe. My drink just went down the wrong way. How was your day?" Rey asked, doing what she felt like she had done a hundred times today, changing the subject.

"Awful, honestly I've not been there that long and the pressure they put on me is unbelievable. I'm enjoying it, but it's hard work." Poe picked up his beer as he took a swig, enjoying that he was finally relaxing with his best friend.

"That's a shame. They must think you are more than capable though, if they are giving you all that work. It's a good sign," Rey replied, smiling proudly at him. He'd really come so far from the boy she knew before.

“I know, the only highlight of my day is this guy, Finn. He is in the IT department, but we have the same lunch and well… I like him,” Poe said, looking down embarrassed by his confession.

“What? Why haven’t you mention him before? What is he like? What do you both talk about? When are you going out on a date?” Rey asked excitedly, happy that Poe had finally met someone.

Sure, he had been with men before, many, not that Rey was counting, but to actually go to the effort to tell her about on of his many conquests, meant that he liked him.

“Oh, calm down. It is early days, but I think he is amazing, Rey. He is unlike anyone I have ever met before. We are going out at the weekend. I’m so nervous.”

Poe took another swig of his drink, thinking about Finn. He knew he was different, as soon as they had locked eyes he knew he was someone special, that they would share some sort of future and it scare him. The only stable couple he ever had in his life growing up was Ben and Rey and he couldn’t help but maul over and over how that had worked out. Two people that were clearly meant to be together being torn apart at the seams. Some people could say it made him cynical about love and they would be right, until Finn came along.

“Yes, this is just what I wanted for you, you deserve it, Poe. More than anyone I know,” Rey replied sincerely, clasping his hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze as they sat in a peaceful silence, both thinking about the two men they couldn’t get out of their heads.

“Oh, I completely forgot, you won't believe who we met last night," Rey said excitedly, changing the subject as she knew Poe was done with talking about Finn.

"Who?"

"Mitaka! He's here in New York, I am still in shock about the whole thing," Rey exclaimed happily.

"Talk about a small world, that's crazy," Poe replied, not believing that his old friend was also in the city.

"I know. He seems to be doing really well. Wexley is here too."

"Bet Ben loves that," Poe snorted, thinking about the rivalry the two men shared.

"Very funny. Anyway, Mitaka said we should all meet up for a drink. What do you think?" Rey asked, not elaborating further on the tension that there had always been between Ben and Wexley.

"I'm up for it. Would be good to get a catch up."

"Ben would be there too," Rey said quickly, hoping that Poe wouldn't change his mind.

"I wouldn't expect anything less if Wexley is going. Ben wouldn't want him anywhere near you," Poe laughed, thinking about how protective Ben had always been in regards to Rey. Wexley had always had some creepy obsession with her, so he was happy that Ben would be there, though he would never tell Rey that.

"That's all in the past, Poe. So, drop it. I'll go give Mitaka a call then. Next weekend suit you, okay? I'll even invite Phasma and Hux too! Oh, you can invite Finn."

"Sounds great. Speaking of Finn, I told him I'd give him a call tonight." Poe jumped up excitedly as he made his way to his bedroom, wanting some privacy.

Rey picked her phone up, going to the contact details she had saved from Mitaka’s business card and pressing the call button, she only had to wait two rings until he answered.

"Mitaka."

"Hey, it's Rey."

"Ah, dear Rey, I was hoping you would call," he said cheerily, happy that his plan was falling into place so quickly.

"I was just telling Poe about meeting you last night and we would love to meet up for a drink. How does next weekend suit you?" Rey asked, looking forward to spending a night with old friends. She was excited to hear what they had all been doing with their lives.

"That suits very well. Saturday night, we could meet in the same place as last night?" Mitaka enquired.

"Perfect! I'll text you to arrange a time next week?"

"Of course. I'm looking forward to catching up and Wexley is excited to see you all again. I believe he is anxious to hear what you have been up to."

"So am I. It will just be like old times!"

"I hope so… speak soon, Rey," Mitaka replied, waiting for Rey’s goodbye and then hanging up.

Rey lay back down on the couch, happy with how things were going in New York. She felt like she was finally moving on from all the ghosts of her past and she couldn't wait to hang out with Ben on Friday. Yes, everything was slowly starting to fall into place and she could honestly say that for the first time in forever things were finally going her way.

 

"Ben, it feels like we're in high school all over again," Rey sighed, enjoying the way he was kissing her neck.

She was currently on top of the table in the boardroom on the sixth floor. Since the incident that had happened with them the other morning, they seemed to be constantly finding themselves in these compromising positions. It had only been two days, but any spare chance they had seemed to end up with one on top of the other. Not that they were complaining…

"Only thing missing is your tiny cheerleading uniform, fuck I love that thing. Tell me you still have it," Ben demanded, groaning as he thought about bending Rey over the table in nothing but her cheerleading skirt.

"You ripped it apart like six years ago!" Rey laughed in response.

"Oh, yeah. How could I have forgotten about that? I'll just have to get you a new one then."

Kylo continued his assault on Rey’s neck as he unbuttoned the top of her blouse, making it easier to pull the material off her shoulder, giving him more access. He didn't really know what they were doing. Since the other day in his office, the magnetic pull that had always been there had completely intensified. It was as if the fire that resided in both of them had spread, with no chance of it ever giving up. They hadn't really spoken about it, they had other things on their minds and for right now they were both fine with that.

"Ben, I really need to go now," Rey panted, knowing that if she didn't get back to her desk soon, Detective Phasma would question her for the fiftieth time about her whereabouts in the past two days. Phasma was so on to them, making small innuendos to them both and thinking they didn't notice.

"Nope. I think you need to stay right here."

Ben’s hands gripped her even more tightly, confirming that he wasn't letting her go anywhere. He smirked when her own hands held onto his hair, pulling it lightly in response. Rey’s legs were wrapped securely around his waist, enjoying the feeling of him grinding against her. She loved how much he still wanted her. It made her feel free again.

"I'll get into trouble."

"My company, my rules, baby,” Kylo lifted his head from Rey’s neck, smirking at how easily the endearment rolled off his tongue.

Ben moved one of his hands from her waist as he tucked some stray hairs behind Rey’s ear, caressing her face softly as he did so. He noticed a small tear start to roll down her cheek and he kissed it away, wanting more than anything to take away any pain she was feeling.

Rey’s heart swelled at the gesture and she felt like if he did anything else she would end up a small pile of goo on the floor. Ben had that effect on her, though to be honest he had it on every woman he met and, quite frankly, a decent portion of the male population as well. There was something so dominating and sexy about him that he could win anyone over.

"I know we have lots to talk about Rey, and I want to tell you everything, I do," Kylo said sincerely, knowing that if he wanted to have the future he dreamed of with Rey he would have to tell her the whole truth. He knew that came at a price; there would be a high chance she would want nothing to do with him once he told her what happened. It was the price he would have to pay. She deserved to know everything, and he deserved to be free of the deception.

"I know, Ben. I just don't want to hear it just yet, okay? Can we just enjoy this time together right now before all the heavy stuff? I'm finally feeling better again. I mean, I don't know what this is between us, but I like it. Can we just have fun? No drama, no expectations. Just us?"

Rey herself couldn't really believe what she was saying, but what she did know was that she was doing the right thing. Ben finally telling her the truth was all she had wanted to hear for the past six years. However, now that it was staring her in the face, she knew she needed a little longer to be left in the dark. She was finally getting better and she was finally feeling. She had been closed off for so long, obsessing over everything that had happened. It had driven her mad.

She couldn't deny that she was scared to hear the truth. She had a feeling that this would change her entire world and she wasn't ready for that yet. Rey was finally finding her feet again in New York. She had friends, a great job and she had Ben. Sure, it wasn't the way she had envisioned it when she was younger. However, when did things ever go according to plan in life?

"I know you're scared, Rey. I can tell, and I get it. But, I will need to tell you sooner or later."

Kylo wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation; he was finally ready to tell Rey everything and she was now the one who wasn't ready. He knew she didn't think she could face it, that things would change, and she was right. Things would change and not for the better. But, keeping this secret in all these years had been killing him.

"I know, and I do want to know. I just need time…"

Rey kissed Ben softly on the lips, the turn in conversation had effectively killed the mood. Ben pulled back, straightening up as he fixed his tie. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Rey sort herself out; her lips were plump from their heavy make out session, her hair in disarray from his hands constantly combing through it and he watched as her small hands shakily tried to button her blouse back up.

"You can have all the time you need, beautiful. Anything for you. When you want to hear what happened, I'll be waiting," he said confidently, wanting to let it be known to Rey that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you, Ben. I really appreciate it."

"Now, c'mon… I'm sure Phasma will send out a search party if we're not back soon. She knows about us…this," Kylo corrected himself.

"I know she does, but she wants us to give in and tell her first."

"So, I'm thinking we play her a little?" Kylo said excitedly, checking out the boardroom door to make sure that the coast was clear.

Rey followed as Ben motioned her to come out and they started to walk down the hall together, hoping that no one noticed them sneaking around.

"Oh, sounds interesting! Play how?"

"Follow my lead!" Kylo said quietly, walking into the office where Phasma and Rey’s desks were and trying his hardest not to laugh when he noticed Phasma jump as she saw them entering together.

"Where were you both?" Phasma asked instantly, her nosiness taking over as per usual.

She had noticed something had changed the other day between Kylo and Rey and she needed to get to the bottom of it. They had been constantly sneaking glances at each other, making excuses to see each other about work and then taking way too long to actually complete the task. Then, don't even start her on the fact that the other morning Rey had walked into Kylo’s office wearing stockings and then walked back out half an hour later and they seemed to have magically disappeared. They were so at it and honestly, they weren't exactly stealthy about hiding it.

"Rey was helping me with something very important in the bedroom… I mean boardroom. I had a _big_ emergency and unfortunately it took us a lot _longer_ than we thought," Kylo said making sure he was putting lots of emphasis on words that would describe a certain part of his body Phasma would hate to hear about.

He heard Rey giggle softly next to him as they both watched Phasma’s face quickly turn from smug to downright confused. She tried to quickly gain her composure and act like what Kylo had just said hadn't thrown her off.

"I see, and what big emergency was this that you didn't even consult with your own assistant?"

Phasma wanted more than anything for them to admit what was going on. This was what she had wanted between the two of them from the start and now that it was finally happening they weren't letting her in on any of the details.

"One that only Rey could handle…" Kylo smirked, noticing Phasma’s mask of indifference falling again at his comment.

This was working exactly how he wanted. If there was one thing that everyone knew about Phasma, it was her annoying ability of finding out everything about everyone. Yes, she was fiercely loyal to her friends and if you told her a secret she kept it. Well, most of the time. However, she hated not knowing when something was going on, especially if it was happening straight under her nose.

"Which was?" Phasma asked, waiting for one of them to crack and give in.

"That's for me to know and you to… not find out. Sorry, nosy," Kylo laughed, turning around and leaving a dumbfounded Phasma shooting him daggers.

"Well, since _he who shall not be named_ isn't telling me, will you? What's going on with you two?" Phasma asked Rey, watching as she slowly took a seat across from her.

"Nothing, Phas. We are a work in progress. We're just trying to get our friendship back," Rey replied truthfully.

She wasn't ready to tell Phasma any more than that, mostly because she wasn't sure what was going on herself. They were a work in progress, they always had been.

"I have a feeling that you and Kylo don't exactly do 'friendship' the way other people do," Phasma replied, hoping that her two friends knew what they were doing. She had to talk to Hux about his, he was the only one that would understand and know how she should proceed in outing them.

* * *

 

Kylo looked down at his phone again, waiting for a text back from Rey. He felt like he was a teenager again; waiting anxiously for the girl he liked to text him. He picked his bourbon off the bar, taking a small swig and then putting it back down to check his phone again. He knew how pathetic he was, but he didn't care. It was Rey and for her he would be anything.

They had been texting each other back and forth all day which resulted in him getting absolutely no work done. Hux was on his ass about a big client they really needed to hold down, but Kylo’s mind was constantly on Rey. It had only been a few hours since he was kissing her on top of the table in the boardroom, but somehow it felt like years. He needed a few drinks tonight to make it through till tomorrow night. They were hanging out outside of work and he was nervous. He wasn't sure what she expected from him. He just knew whatever she would give him, be that friendship or more he would take. He couldn't live without her again.

"You look deep in thought, mate. Let me guess, you're thinking about the lovely Rey? Some things never change."

Kylo’s grip on his glass tightened as he heard the voice he hated more than anything else. He knew this time would come ever since they had met Mitaka. Still, he had hoped that maybe it was all one big coincidence. However, as usual when it came to this family, he was wrong.

"Wexley, what a surprise," Kylo said sarcastically, letting him know he had been expecting him sooner or later.

"Still have that dry sense of humour, I see. Feels like we're back in high school all over again," Wexley replied, pulling a stool over next to Kylo and ordering a drink.

Kylo ignored him, trying his hardest not to let all the anger he felt over what they had done control him. He wouldn't get sucked back into their world again, he had finished what they asked of him years ago. He was done. End of story.

"Silent treatment? It's not like you. Though, to be honest, mate, I just need you to listen. We're all going out for a lovely meal next week with you and darling Rey and I don't want the festivities to be sour in nature, so to speak."

Kylo turned around to look at Wexley, wondering what would happen if he started to punch into him right now. This guy and his family had completely ruined his life. They were the reason he had had to leave his hometown in the first place. They made him leave and he lost the love of his life because of it. Sure, he was also to blame. He got swept into their family politics and tried his hardest to clean up a mess that was unfixable.

"You know, Wex, I find it strange that as soon as Rey comes to town you and your backward family just seem to crawl out of the woodwork," Kylo said, ignoring Wexley’s mentioning of the following week.

"I guess it's just one of those things mate, leave it at that," Wexley laughed, his eyes twinkling and confirming everything Kylo had guessed to be true; they weren't finished with him yet.

"See, I don't think it's just one of those things. I think you want something, but newsflash… you ain't getting it. Not from me, not from my friends or family and don't even start me on Rey." Kylo slammed his glass down on the bar, looking dangerously at Wexley.

He knew what they were capable of, but the thing is he also knew what he was capable of now. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he did before. He was stronger now, he was his own man. He didn't owe them shit and he would prove it to them.

"Always a flare for the dramatics when things could be much more civilized. I mean it, Ben. Don't you make next week unpleasant for anyone. I just want to catch up with my friends."

Wexley sounded sincere, and sure, a stupid man would believe him. However, his act was useless, Kylo knew him. He knew how he ticked. He enjoyed the game, he loved making people think they were safe and then pulled the rug out from underneath them when they least expected it.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you don't have any friends." Kylo finished his bourbon as he stood up off his stool and got ready to leave.

"Rey is my friend, or do you not remember just how much she liked me in high school?" Wexley said, just loud enough for Kylo to hear.

"Wex, you leave Rey out of it! You hear me? Whatever the hell game you're playing you better make sure that she is no part of it!" Kylo growled, turning around as he stared him down.

"Rattled your cage there, mate. Don't you worry about dear Rey, she knows me. We _are_ friends and I just want to catch up with her. See how her life has been since you abandoned her and what not." Wexley patted Kylo’s back as he stood up, letting him know that their conversation was over.

"Don't pretend to care. You're the reason that she was alone, and I was here. All of this was your fault!" Kylo’s hands were twitching wildly; he wanted more than anything to break his nose.

"The thing is, Ben, I might have loaded the gun, but you pulled the trigger… so, the way I see it is that it's actually your fault and once you tell Rey that, you'll lose her forever. I've won. I told you mate, I always do."

Wexley didn't give Kylo a chance to answer as he sauntered away, happy with the parting blow he had given his nemeses. He needed him weak, he needed him vulnerable and that was what he was going to make him… and he knew exactly how to do it. _Rey_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, Reylo are moving fast, without talking, not the best idea. Also, Wexley is on the scene. What do we think? What did Ben do? Pain train is coming people.
> 
> Please comment, let me know you are enjoying it.
> 
> Oh, if you haven't had the chance, please check out my new biker MC fic, In His Element and also please follow me on tumblr LoveofEscapism for a chat!
> 
> Have a nice night!


	11. Moon River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in my writing, personal life has been CRAZY and I have not had a moment. I am back, hoping to update For Better or Worse this week too.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone for your support.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> MASSIVE thank you to my lovely friend avidvampirehunter for these moodbaords, I love them so much. Please, check out her gorgeous stories.

   

 

 

Hux jumped suddenly as Phasma barged her way into his office, it was first thing on a Friday morning and he could really do without her daily rant about something they really shouldn't be involved in. Not to mention the fact he was nervous about their date the following day. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, about how things were going to change for them if he played his cards right.

"So, Reylo are totally doing it!" Phasma jumped up and down excitedly as she clapped her hands.

How one person could be so excited about another person's love life was beyond him. He was of course rooting for "Team Reylo" as Phasma would say, but she was completely and utterly invested in them.

"Good morning to you too, Phas… nice to see you aren't sticking your nose into someone else's business again," he replied sarcastically, shaking his head when he realized she wasn't even listening to him.

"They are so on, it's amazing. I mean the other day she went into his room with her stockings on and then like twenty minutes later she strolls out bare-legged and the stockings had completely disappeared…poof!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air to demonstrate the action.

"Poof?" Hux asked.

"Poof! Like, he definitely ripped them off her. Then, when I questioned her about it, she went completely red and said she wasn't wearing any that morning. I know for a fact she was, because when she came in I thought, cute skirt and noticed her legs! I mean, come on, like I would forget that she had been wearing stockings. I only like, _live_ for clothes… last week there as a sale on-"

Hux quickly interrupted her, not wanting to hear another story about Phasma fighting off the fellow crazy people that seem to live and breathe so they can get a good bargain. He was all for saving money, but not when it came to physical blows over a scarf between two middle aged women.

"Please, I know it's hard for you and your brain, but for once just stay on track."

"Fine, I'll tell you my other story later. So, stocking gate happened, and I think she knew I was on to them. I thought they would try not to make it as obvious and actually make me work for answers. Instead, they are sneaking off every spare minute they have! Then Kylo waltzes up to me yesterday saying he had some very important business to attend to with Rey and only she could help him. I think we all know what that business is!" Phasma made a gesture with her hands confirming what she meant by business and Hux laughed out loud, he hadn't seen anyone do that since high school.

"Great, so our plan worked? Does that mean I can sit back and not worry about when you are going to ambush me with the next "Reylo task"?" Hux leaned back on his large, leather chair as he put his feet up on the desk, hoping this was him finally off the hook.

"Don't be so ridiculous! We haven't finished yet. I sometimes worry about how dumb you can be when it comes to relationships." Phasma walked past his desk and she shoved his feet off.

"Hey! I was comfy there… I don't see how we haven't finished. They are clearly together if what you say is true Miss Marple," Hux laughed, finding his own joke much funnier than Phasma did.

"Ew, you cannot call me Miss Marple! She's like a hundred and English and just…ew! Surely you can think of a younger, hotter detective than that?" She huffed, walking back around his desk to sit across from him as she folded her arms, clearly not happy at the comparison.

"Well, was she not known for sticking her nose into everything? I mean that's how she found out everything wasn't it? I don't think there is a better fit for you."

Hux continued to laugh at how offended Phasma was getting over this. He could always count on her for the dramatic flair. She'd always been that way and most people that they met never really understood it. He'd always seen her as one of these people that would feel everything for everyone, she would feel their anger for them, their sadness, despair, happiness, love and it was all out of the goodness of her heart. It was one of the reasons that she was his best friend… he was the complete opposite. She had brought him back from darkness on more counts than he could remember.

She may be a pain in the ass, but she was _his_ pain in the ass. It seemed to be that most of her relationships didn’t last long and in the end, she always blamed herself. The usual excuse they gave her that it was too much, too fast and he could probably see their point. For Phasma it was always all or nothing and he prayed that one day it would work out for her. She deserved her own happiness instead of always trying to make everyone else happy. He couldn’t help but secretly hope he could be a part of that happiness.

"You're looking at me funnily, Hux… what's wrong?" Phasma completely changed the subject, breaking him out of his trance.

"I was just thinking I hope your date goes well tomorrow night… you deserve it, Phas," he said softly, leaning over to take her hand in his.

They didn't get like this much; sentimental. That was usually Kylo’s territory, but in this moment, he wanted her to know that she deserved the world, that all he wanted was for her to be happy too.

"You're being weird, since it’s you I am going out with in the first place. But, thank you. I'm nervous, actually." Phasma looked down shyly, thinking about seeing him the following night in a more formal setting.

"You've nothing to be nervous about, he's a lucky guy. Just be yourself and I'm sure the date will go well. But, if he treats you badly in any way you phone me okay?” He joked.

Phasma laughed in reply, "thank you, Hux."

She was extremely lucky to have him in her life. They may argue like cat and dog, but she honestly didn't know what she would do without him. He was one of the few people who took her for who she was, and she did the exact same for him. He hadn't had an easy life and when she had met him, getting through to him was like trying to get through a brick wall. But, she did break it down, brick by brick until she was sitting on the other side with him.

It meant everything to her that he was there for her and that he wanted her to be happy. She didn't tell him this much, but she wanted him to be happy too. She knew what he wanted; a family. He just didn't like admitting it much. She squeezed his hand in return, not even caring that they had been holding hands for what seemed a little longer than appropriate.

"Well, well what's going on here?"

They both jumped away from each other, dropping hands at the sound of Kylo’s voice as he entered the office, a large smirk playing on his face as his eyes darted between his two best friends.

"You two were totally having a moment! Don't say you have been sneaking around behind my back now," Kylo winked at Phasma, knowing fully well it was him doing the sneaking around with Rey.

He laughed as Hux went beetroot red, his head lowered as he pretended to read over a bit of paper in front of him. Kylo knew whatever had just transpired between his two friends had been important. They cared a lot about each other; it had always been that way and he did enjoy riling them up about it from time to time.

"Like you can say anything! You think we don't know what you and Rey have been up to? You haven't wiped that stupid grin off your face in days. Plus, Hux was just giving me moral support about my date tomorrow night, which is more than you have done concerning the matter," Phasma fumed, wanting to smash the ball back into his court.

"Oh, so that's how we are playing it then? Why, Phasma have you been spying on me?" Kylo asked innocently, walking over and sitting in the seat next to Phasma so they were now both facing Hux.

"Like I need to spy on you, I don't think you realize just how obvious you two are! I'm surprised the whole office isn't talking about it. But, anyway tell me… are you back together or?" Phasma asked excitedly, she had known something was going on between them she just didn't know what.

"Straight to business then, I see. No, we are not together," Kylo replied, hating the fact he even had to utter those words.

Of course, he wanted them to be together, it's all he had wanted since the day he left her. Rey was his other half, the other part of his soul, it was a simple as that. But he couldn't rush this with her; he was lucky enough she was even letting him near her again. He knew they needed to talk and with Mitaka and Wexley coming back, things were even more complicated. He needed her to trust him again and he needed to make sure he didn't make the same mistakes he did last time.

"Then what are you doing, Kylo? I hope you are not messing her around again, not after what happened before," Hux piped in, his growing concern over Rey taking control.

He may have only known her a little while, but he had been spending a lot of time with her in work and she reminded him of his younger sister. She was feisty, funny, and smart and just like Phasma she cared about everyone she met. But, there was a sadness in her. You could see her brain ticking away at 1000mph in different situations and her hands would start shaking. She thought he didn't noticed, but he did.

He loved Kylo like a brother, but he believed him leaving had something to do with what had happened to her. He didn't want to see the poor girl tortured anymore.

"Messing her around? Are you fucking kidding me, Hux?" Kylo snarled angrily in response, causing Phasma to jump slightly in her seat.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you. I know you care about her, but maybe right now you should just take a beat?" Hux said calmly.

Kylo replied by pushing his chair back abruptly and towering over Hux.

"You've got no clue of what's going on. I came here to tell you that Wexley is back. I saw him last night. I came here to tell you I'm even more in love with Rey than ever and that I need your help protecting her. There are things I'm going to have to do that you both won't like, but I need my two best friends to help me fight for the woman I love. I'm not taking a fucking beat, Hux. I'm all in!" Kylo declared, needing them to understand what was about to happen.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't want her getting hurt again. I know you don't intentionally want to hurt her, Kylo. I just know that didn't work out so well for her the last time…" Hux stood up as he walked over to his coffee machine in the corner of his office.

He could tell this was going to be a long day of planning to find out what Snoke and his sons were up to. If they were here and in touch with Kylo it meant they were up to no good. Of course, he had only heard what Kylo had told him and he had a feeling dealing with them first hand would be much more dangerous. As the coffee started to brew he looked around to notice Kylo had taken his seat back next to Phasma, his hands rubbing his temples as she patted his back. His eyes focused on Phasma and he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that she shouldn't really be involved in this. Like she would give him a choice in the matter, but it was one other person that Snoke could hurt and he wasn't sure if he was willing to take that risk with her.

 

* * *

 

Rey felt awful, in fact she would take her hangover back she had the other week just to feel slightly normal again. She had the flu. She'd been up all night, one minute freezing and the next the sweat had been pouring off her, all of her bones ached and her head was so sore it felt like it was going to fall off. In fact, she wished that it would if it meant the pain would go away.

She hated calling into work sick, it was something she rarely done. When she used to work in the coffee shop back home, it would usually end in her going into work feeling like death and being sent home by her boss. It had been the way that her parents had raised her. However, this morning, Poe had not given her a choice. He had called the office and asked for Hux’s number and took it upon himself to call him and explain the situation.

Rey had felt like she was at school again, when one of her parents would have called the school to let them know she wouldn't be in that day due to being ill. One of them would always take the day off work as well to stay with her. They would spend the day cuddled together watching Rey’s favourite movies, it was times like that when she never felt safer. That was until Ben had come along; he had always given her the same security and had taken over from her parents at looking after her when she was ill.

Rey wiped a small tear that fell from her eye as she felt the usual pain taking over her when she thought about her parents. It was something she had never really dealt with properly and to be honest, she didn't know how. How do you continue on when two of the people you love most are just gone? No goodbye's, no warning, they just aren't there anymore, but all their belongings, jobs and the house they lived in are left behind. The world just keeps going on and it manages to move past it. Rey could never really understand how though, the pain to her was unlike anything else she had ever experienced, and she felt it daily. It never went away.

She wrapped her blanket even tighter around her on the sofa as she cuddled into Mr. Fluffles, his soft fur felt nice pressed against her skin and his constant purring was soothing her. Poe had left about an hour ago, after letting her know that Hux was glad he had phoned, and Rey was to take all the time she needed to get better.

She knew she was also going to have to cancel on Ben and she wasn't happy about it. She had been looking forward to having some proper alone time tonight and she had decided she was ready to talk to him. They had been fooling around for the past few days and while it was amazing, she needed more. She knew she would have to know the true reason he left, and she would have to deal with that if she wanted to move forward. She just didn't know if she was ready to hear it yet.

Rey pulled her phone out from under her blanket and started to type her message to Ben, trying her hardest not to disturb the cat in the process; he looked as comfy as she was.

**Morning Ben, bad news about tonight. Not feeling well, Poe had to call Hux for me this morning. Not at work. Can we reschedule? R x**

Rey hoped that he didn't think she was avoiding going out with him outside of work. She continued to watch the trashy TV programme that was currently on E! as she fell in and out of consciousness, waking every few minutes and falling back over again. She groaned slightly as she heard her phone vibrate next to her, waking her up completely. She would have been more annoyed but smiled when she noticed that it was Ben’s contacting her.

**What's wrong, gorgeous? Of course, focus on getting better. Is Poe looking after you? K x**

Rey felt a tiny bit better when she thought about how he was concerned about her. He knew that when she was ill she had always had someone look after her. It was a tradition that for the last few years she had had to live without. She couldn't always expect Poe to stay home and look after her and watch her favourite movies.

**Flu, I think. No, he's at work. I have back up though; Mr Fluffles is doing a fine job lol! R x**

Rey took a quick photo of her cat next to her and attached it to the message along with a cat emoji. It didn't take long for him to reply.

**He looks like he is very busy helping you out. I've got a big meeting now, I'll call you later. Feel better soon, missing you here. K xxx**

She felt giddy as she stared at the three kisses Ben had sent her. She knew she was a grown woman and things like this shouldn't affect her. However, it was Ben and of course it fucking did. He was missing her, he was sending her kisses… she felt like a teenage girl all over again as the butterflies came to life in her stomach. She decided to send him a quick reply.

**Looking forward to it. I miss you too. R xxx**

Rey put her phone back down, feeling a little bit more content now that she had spoken to Ben. She pulled Mr. Fluffles closer to her, smiling into his fur as she fell into a deep sleep as she dreamed about a dark-eyed man and how much she loved him.

 

* * *

 

In what seemed like a few hours later, Rey’s doorbell rang. She groaned as she tried to stretch out, feeling bad when the cat jumped off the sofa and did the same. She wasn't sure what time it was but was pretty sure she must have slept all day and that Poe was now home. He seemed to have a bad habit lately of forgetting his keys if he left the house first.

The doorbell went again as Rey pulled her blanket tighter around her, trying to walk as fast as she could but failing miserably. She pulled the door open, shouting as she did so.

"Seriously, Poe, how many times do you-"

Rey stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Ben standing in front of her; the top of his black shirt was loosened and his tie slack, he held a small brown bag in one hand and his phone in the other. He looked her up and down, the concern he was feeling echoing on his face.

"Ben? You're here?" She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"You're ill, Rey. Where else would I be? I'm sorry I'm a little later, I got caught up with Hux and Phasma. Now come on, inside you go. You need sleep." Kylo motioned behind her as he followed her back into the apartment.

"You really didn't have to, Ben. I feel bad if you have left work on my account," Rey said groggily, sitting back down on the sofa and wrapping the blanket around her again.

"It's my company, gorgeous. If I want to take a half day, I will. Now, here is your favourite; chicken noodle soup, extra noodle with a crusty roll. I've also brought you some hot drinks, tissues, cold & flu tablets and a vitamin bottle to help you out. Lie up and I'll stick a movie on too. What will it be, The Notebook or Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Kylo put all the supplies out onto the table next to the couch, just within reach for Rey to get anything she needed.

"Tiffany's please… thank you." Rey could hardly speak.

He remembered every last detail down to her two feel good movies. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled out the DVD from his bag and made his way over to the TV. She leaned forward and picked up the soup carton, her mouth-watering as she opened the lid and the delicious smell hit her.

"I hope Mr. Fluffles doesn't mind me taking over?" Kylo laughed, motioning towards the black and white cat that now slept on the other sofa, most likely happy he was getting a well-deserved break from playing nurse.

"Hmmm, he doesn't seem too concerned," Rey croaked, almost choking on soup as the cat continued to sleep and ignore them.

"Lie up, put your feet here." Kylo picked up Rey’s feet as he sat on the sofa next to her, placing them on his lap as she started to stare at the TV.

He didn't notice the tear slip down Rey’s cheek when Moon River started playing from the TV as Audrey Hepburn came onto the screen. This was the second tear that Rey had shed today, however instead of from sadness, this one was from overwhelming happiness. It was funny how quickly things could change.

 

Kylo continued to watch Rey sleep next to him as he rubbed her legs softly. She looked different while sleeping; younger, less worried and it was nice to see. Sometimes he felt she looked like she had the full world balancing on her shoulders and all he wanted to do was help her carry the load.

He was finding their current situation hard; he was finally close to her again after all these years, yet he still felt so far away. She was letting him in, she was letting him be with her, but it wasn't the same and he knew it wouldn't be until he told her exactly what went down. He needed her to understand and forgive him for them to more forward, but he didn't want to push it on her. He knew she would ask in her own time, but with the brothers back on the scene he couldn't help but feel that time was starting to run out.

Losing her again was not an option for him. He needed her, and he wanted that ring he bought her to sit on her finger, where it belonged. He wanted to be her husband, father of her kids, he wanted to grow old with her and never let go. He wanted all the shit that happened in the past to be a distant memory. Kylo knew he was asking a lot and that it was very likely she would say no once she found out the truth. But he would try with everything he had in him to make her his again, fully his. No matter what it would take.

He leaned over, pulling the blanket up to make sure she was warm enough. The end of the movie was coming up; it was Rey’s favorite part. She'd always found it so romantic when Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard kissed in the rain after finding Cat. He had always been amazed that no matter how many times they watched it she would still cry when they leading couple finally embraced. He used to tease her about it, always bringing tissues out when it came to the end for her to use automatically. He smiled softly, wondering how such a simple memory could make him feel this way.

He was glad that he had finally gotten to speak to Phasma and Hux about coming up with some kind of plan for Snoke and his sons. He wasn't exactly sure what they wanted from him, but he was sure he would find out soon. He was lucky now that he had his friends to lean on, before he had been all alone in this. Too scared to tell anyone what was really going on in fear that the people he loved would be hurt. It turned out they were hurt anyway, and it was entirely his fault.

"Ben? I would say I'm surprised to find you here, but I'm not," Poe said softly, trying not to wake up Rey.

Kylo jumped when he heard his brother's voice, and then quickly looked to Rey, hoping he hadn't disturbed her up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright. I had a feeling Rey would be asleep and tried to slip in as quietly as possible." Poe walked over, his eyes focused on Rey’s legs that were sprawled over Ben.

He didn't make a comment though, he didn't need to. No matter how much he couldn't stand his brother, there was no use arguing with him anymore. Rey had been right on that one. It was clear that Ben was going to be part of his life again as Rey’s boss, especially if he was the kind of boss that showed up in their apartment from time to time.

"It's fine. Rey text me earlier and told me she was sick. I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Kylo explained, not really sure as to why he felt so intimidated by his baby brother. He knew that his relationship with him was the one that was damaged most of all. Every time he looked in to Poe’s eyes he felt the anger his little brother felt for him radiate from him in waves.

"Rey text you and you come running, sounds familiar," Poe replied deadpan, walking over and opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of beer. "You want one?" He asked Ben.

"Sure," Kylo responded, not commenting on his brother's jab about him and Rey.

Poe pulled the top off both beers and handed one to his brother. He wasn't sure why he had offered him one. If it was up to him, Ben would have been out this apartment the second he had gotten home. What good would that do right now? It was clear Rey wanted him here for some unknown reason and Poe wasn't going to go against that.

"She feeling any better?" Poe asked, nodding his head in Rey’s direction.

"Not really, her temperature has been up and down, but I brought her quite a few things from the pharmacy to help her out."

"Plus, her favourite movies and soup. I take it you're trying to score some brownie points with her. Why?" Poe was trying his hardest not to be rude about it, but he didn't understand why Ben seemed so involved in her life.

Rey hadn't mentioned much about Ben recently and anytime that Poe had tried to question her about him she totally blew him off. He'd thought that maybe they weren't on speaking terms, but him showing up here like this to look after her didn't add up to that. Why would she be texting him to tell her she was unwell? He'd called her boss earlier, so it wasn't like her work didn't know.

"It's a tradition with us we-" Kylo went to respond, when Poe quickly interrupted him.

"Yes, it _was_ a tradition when you were together, years ago. I didn't see you there last year when she had the migraine from hell and couldn't move out her bed for days, or a few months ago when she had food poisoning and didn't leave the toilet for hours. Or what about three years ago when she was in hospital for weeks and you weren't there?" Poe let his anger get the better of him; it seemed to be an ongoing theme whenever he was around his brother.

He just hated the fact that he wasn't there when they needed him, but never seemed to be leaving them alone when they didn't.

"Hospital for weeks? What the fuck are you talking about, Poe?" Kylo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kylo knew something had happened to Rey after he left; his brother had made that clear the last time they had spoken. The pain he felt whenever he thought about them being apart intensified. The image of Rey lying in a hospital bed in pain, alone nearly floored him.

"I shouldn't have said anything, forget about it. You're good at doing that." Poe wanted to smack himself for mentioning the hospital to Ben. Rey didn't want anyone knowing what happened to her, especially not his brother.

"You can't just drop that bomb on me and expect me to forget it, Poe. I might not have been there, but that wasn't out of choice!"

"Will you shut up! You're going to wake her up. Look, things happened when you left, and you don't deserve to know what they were. If Rey decides to tell you, then that's up to her, but you won't get any information out of me," Poe whispered angrily, taking another swig of his beer.

Rey would kill him if she knew what he'd just said to Ben. He couldn't help it though, being around him got him so angry. He couldn't seem to keep his temper in check when he was talking to him.

"How many times are you going to remind me I wasn't there? Do you think I don't know that? Don't you realize that I suffered too, Poe? I had to live without the two people I loved most in the world. At least you both had each other; I had no one!" Kylo was trying to keep his voice down, completely aware that Rey was sleeping next to him, but he was struggling.

He could see his brother getting angrier and angrier, all the resentment Poe held towards him flowing out. It was as if he saw a monster, like Kylo could never fix what had happened.

"Lucky us! We had each other," Poe said sarcastically. "You seemed to have done fine without us, brother. Big company, new friends, more money than half of New York City! Did we hold you back, was that it? Was that why you left?" Poe stood up, he was now towering over Ben, happy that Rey’s legs were in the way to stop him from doing something he was sure he would regret.

"No! You know I didn't. Look, I want to tell you why I left, but Rey must hear it first from me. I'm sorry it has to be that way. I owe her that much. Once I tell her everything we can all talk together, we can sort this out, brother," Kylo replied, wanting Poe to understand what he needed to do.

He knew he was asking a lot, his brother deserved to know what happened just as much as Rey. However, he had to tell her first. He couldn't let her find out some other way. It needed to be a conversation between the both of them and Poe was just going to have to suck it up.

"I'm sure whatever story you spin will be complete bullshit anyway. I just hope Rey doesn't fall for all you crap again. She deserves better than you and you can come here, look after her and pretend that everything is okay, but it's not! You screwed up, Ben and you just need to live with those consequences."

Poe stood up, effectively ending the conversation as he stomped off to his room. Kylo wanted to go after him, but he knew the best thing to do was to let his brother calm down. The way his brother was treating him hurt more than he cared to admit. He remembered a time where his baby brother worshiped the ground he walked on. They had a great childhood together, with a loving family and they had all been happy. Sure, like all brother's they had disagreements, but they always had each other's backs. Now, Kylo was pretty sure Poe wouldn't even piss on him if he was on fire.

The sooner he could explain everything to them both the better, it was clear they were dancing around the subject and it wasn't going to work this way. He didn't want to push Rey into hearing what he needed to say, but the longer this went on the worse it was going to become. He had to make things right with both of them if he wanted them in his life. It was pretty obvious they were a package deal.

When he'd first seen Rey and Poe together in the bar, he'd flipped. The thought of them being anything more than friends made his stomach churn. He knew when they had been younger that Poe had had a thing for her, that their families and most of the town thought they were meant for each other. No one could really believe when Kylo and Rey had told them that they were in love. He knew what people thought of him, it's not that they didn't like him or anything, but they thought he was trouble and, just as Poe had said there, not good enough for Rey. In typical Kylo fashion, he'd tried every single day to prove them wrong.

He watched as Rey began to stir beneath him, waking up from her long nap. He leaned over, softly pushing the hair out of her face as her eyelids began to flutter open.

"Ben?" She asked sleepily, not too sure what she was asking him.

"You've only been out for a few hours, missed your favorite bit of the movie and everything!"

"Sorry, I'm not exactly the best company today," Rey laughed groggily, sitting up as she stretched out; it turns out that sleeping on a couch all day isn't great for your back.

"How are you feeling, gorgeous?"

"Tired… believe it or not!"

"Let's get you to bed. This couch can't be comfy for you."

Kylo stood up, holding his hands out for her to join him. As she began to pull herself up the room suddenly started to spin, and she fell back down.

"Oopsie daisy."

Kylo grabbed Rey softly, picking her up and carrying her bridal style to her room, making sure on the way he was careful he didn't bang her head off of anything. She was falling in and out of consciousness, too tired to fight it and too comfy in his arms.

He pulled back her duvet and placed her on her bed, making sure she was tucked in and wouldn't be cold during the night. He quickly walked back through to the kitchen to get her some fresh water, picking up her tissues and some medicine on the way to put next to her. He laughed softly, noticing she was out already as he quietly put the things on her bedside cabinet.

Not being able to help himself, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her warm head.

"Feel better soon, Rey."

Kylo started to walk away, hoping he wouldn't wake her up as he closed her door.

"Ben?"

He stopped suddenly, turning around to find her sitting up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you need anything?" He asked, wondering what he could have missed.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Rey asked shyly, looking down.

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight…please."

Kylo couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. She wanted him to stay, here, with her.

"Rey-I… Poe’s home. I don't think he'll like it," Kylo replied, not sure why he was thinking up an excuse.

"I don't care. It's not up to him. Please, Ben, just come to bed." Rey pulled back the covers on the side next to her, inviting him to join her.

Kylo didn't need to be asked twice as he started to undress down to his boxers, enjoying the way Rey’s heavy eyes roamed his body. He was positive that if she had been well this night would have turned out completely differently. He turned around to turn off the light, leaving them in darkness as he tried to manoeuvre his way over to her bed.

"Come here," he whispered as he pulled Rey close to him, enjoying the way her body melted into his, their legs tangled together.

"You'll get sick, Ben," she replied sleepily, so comfortable that she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

"Don't care. I wouldn't change this for anything."

Kylo continued to stroke Rey’s hair as he held her close, waiting for her to fall asleep. He couldn't believe he was here, in bed with her. This was something he wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to do again, but here he was.

He wanted to be happy, wanted to enjoy this moment as much as he thought he would when it happened. Instead he lay awake all night, wondering how he was going to tell the girl he loved that he knew the real reason her parents had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phux date next chapter and then things come to a head and we finally find out just what happened all those years ago.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think :)


	12. Peace Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma/Hux date. The night ends up with everyone drunk and cockblocking our lovely Reylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only say I am SO sorry for the long break in between chapters. If any of you are still here and interested. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love you all. 
> 
> Massive thank you to my fellow smut slut [Inmyownidiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyownidiom/pseuds/Inmyownidiom) for being an absolutely amazing beta and friend. You have helped me SO much. Also, Kat is that amazing that she is currently designing a costume for our smut sluts gang. Yes, we have a smut gang. Also, please check out her amazing fics. 
> 
>  
> 
> This gorgeous moodboard is by my absolute LOVE [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious) who is such a wonderful supporter and an amazing writer. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and forgive me for the delay :)

 

**Chapter Twelve**

Phasma looked over at Armitage Hux sitting across from her. They were currently halfway through their big date and she had to admit, it was going amazingly. He was pretty much perfect: handsome, funny, polite, hardworking (not that she would ever tell him any of this). A part of her had known from the first minute she saw him that there would be more between them. It was like an instinct she always had, either that or the fact that she was unbelievably forward and was used to getting whatever she wanted in life…including men. It had been strange to her when they had quickly fallen into friendship instead, but she had rolled with it--until now. 

The scariest part was that she was actually nervous. Phasma didn't normally do the whole nervous thing and it had completely thrown her. She couldn't help but think about all the failed relationships she had endured previously. It seemed that no man could handle her and she wouldn't settle for any less. However, the older she became, the more she was worrying about it. She started to believe that Sex and the City was actually a good representation of dating in New York: there were loads of men, but they just didn't want to settle down. At least, not with her. 

She had dreamt about being married to the man of her dreams since she was a little girl. Her full wedding had already been planned out, right down to the centre pieces. The only thing that was missing was the groom… and apparently, he was kind of important.

"I'm having a great time, Phas. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me," Hux said timidly from across the table, picking up his fork and taking another mouthful of his carbonara.

“Like you had a choice,” she joked in response. Though, if they were being honest, he hadn’t. 

When he had first picked her up, things had been kind of awkward, with neither of them knowing how to treat the other. It was like she was going out with a stranger, so, after of course telling him to get his shit together and smacking him on the bum, he settled down. 

“Question; did you ever see this happening? Me and you?” She asked him, genuinely interested in his answer. This whole date idea had basically evolved out of their interest in getting Kylo and Rey together and she wasn’t sure where that left her in his eyes.

“Had I thought about it before? Yes, I am not going to lie to you about that one, Phas. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were different. I just never thought you would be interested in me. I mean, look at you…” he said softly, gesturing to her across the table, a small blush framing his face. 

“What about me?” She responded quietly, not knowing what he was going to say. 

“You’re beautiful, that’s what.” 

It was now her turn to blush. She’d been called many things in her life and beautiful was never one of them. Until now. 

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Well, if you let me, I plan to say more,” he grumbled, still his usual moody self, but at least trying, for her. 

“You can say whatever you want to me. But please, I have to be honest with you…” 

“Shit. What?” Hux replied, his voice rising, worried about what she was going to say.

“Well… I am NOT sharing you with Kylo, okay? Remember I saw him under your desk, I know about the illicit relationship you are both having and I will not be a partici-” Phasma couldn't hold herself together and started snorting while she spoke. 

The sheer nervousness on Hux face had turned quickly to surprise and he was now giving her a deadpan look. It only made her laugh even harder. If he thought that just because they were dating, that her teasing of him would change, then he was sorely mistaken. In fact, she now would probably have even more ammo to use against him.

“I swear, if I wasn’t so into you, I would be annoyed by that statement,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes as she continued to laugh.

“Sure, whatever you say. Now, speaking of our dear friend Kylo… how are we going to get him to confess to sneaking around with Rey? I get they want to keep it private-- but I want the juicy details after being  _ so _ invested.” Phasma ranted, still butt hurt that she hadn’t caught them in the act yet. 

It was clear to her that Kylo was trying to make it obvious and baiting he. He knew she hated being in the dark about the goings on with her friends. He always used it to his advantage. They needed to think of something that would expose them. Then, of course, they would all celebrate together. 

“Hmm, well I was thinking,” Hux responded, taking a large sip of his drink.

“Dangerous, but go on.”

“So, you know how Rey called in sick and then Kylo “mysteriously” had places to be and left the office?” Hux asked, looking pretty proud of himself about whatever information he had obtained. 

“Yes, go on.” 

“Well, he has been at a certain address that is not his own since yesterday…” 

“How the hell do you have this information and I don’t?” Phasma was on the edge of her seat. 

“Find My Friends, like, nothing is sacred anymore. Don’t you have him on it?” Hux pulled his phone out of his pocket, not getting a chance to show her as she grabbed it out of his hand and looked for herself. 

“Oh, if I didn’t already find you insanely sexy, I would now. Damn, you are good. Okay, so, we know what we need to do, right?” 

“Drink and then go over?”

“Drink and then go over.” 

They toasted to their plan, enjoying their date and the fun turn it was about to take.

* * *

 

"How can someone be so ill, but still slurp gallons upon gallons of chicken noodle soup?" Kylo laughed, feeding Rey another spoonful of her favourite soup.

He was surprised someone that was this unwell still had an appetite this big. Rey had always enjoyed her food; it was one of the many things he loved about her. He remembered at school the girls would pretend they didn't eat a lot and for some reason think that guys liked that… then there would be Rey who would sit at her lunch table chowing down on a massive burger, fries, cake and really anything she could get her hands on. He could never think of a situation where burger eating would be described as sexy… but then rolled in Rey.

"Just because I'm not well, doesn't mean I have to starve myself, Ben!" She teased, pulling the spoon out of his hand so she could get some more of the delicious soup.

She was feeling a little better today and not because her symptoms had eased up; being around Ben for such a long period of time made her feel lighter somehow. It was as if she was finally finding her true self again and she couldn't deny that it made this whole sickness thing a hundred times better. He'd always been good at playing nurse to her patient. Even when she was younger and had scraped her knee, he would always be there, putting on the plaster. 

"I feel like you might just be pretending to be sick so that you’ll get free soup." He grabbed the spoon back off her again, laughing when she frowned at him.

"Shit, you've worked out my master plan. Now give the spoon back!" Rey tried to get the spoon back off him, but he was too quick for her as he jumped off the sofa.

"I knew it! You just wanted the soup and to have me alone in your bedroom. You know, if that’s what you wanted all you had to do was ask, sweetheart," Kylo smirked, raising his eyebrow suggestively as he licked his lips.

He loved the back and forth between them; it was something that had always been so natural. Rey could always give him a run for his money in the banter department and she was one of the only people that could have him rolling about the floor in fits of laughter. Her smile was infectious, it always had been and he was sure that the day would never come that he would tire of it.

"Oh, so you think this is all some big elaborate plan to sleep with you then?" Rey asked, biting her lip as she started to walk closer towards him, putting a bit of extra sway in her hips as she did so.

This did not go unnoticed by Kylo as his eyes travelled down her body, slowly taking in every inch of her. He knew he was being very ungentlemanly and he couldn't care less. This was what she wanted and he was more than happy to appreciate all of her, every last inch.

"Yes," Kylo groaned in reply as she stood in front of him, her hot breath on his neck as she started to nip it gently, her hands coming up to squeeze his shoulders.

His mind was instantly in overdrive, all he wanted, all he needed, was her. It had been too long--years. He'd dreamt about this constantly since the last time he had seen her, since the last time he had her in his arms.

"Hmmmm… well you're wrong," Rey laughed as she grabbed the spoon out of his hand and quickly moved to the other side of the sofa with a devilish smirk across her face. She’d played him.

"Wow… that was mean, sweetheart. You sure you wanna start this?" Kylo asked huskily, awkwardly walking and picking up a pillow to cover his now blatantly obvious erection. It was completely ridiculous that he was in such a state over her biting his neck, but, here he was; cock pressing against his pants uncomfortably.  

Rey laughed even harder and he stuck out his tongue. They were becoming so much closer again, and the pain of him leaving didn’t sting as much as it once did. Minus feeling incredibly ill, she felt amazing. She felt like she was finally happy again.

"Well, you stole my spoon and then called me a liar… so I say you deserved it," she replied, walking over to stand again in front of him again, grabbing the cushion and throwing it away.

Sure, this had been a joke to start with, but knowing she turned him on ended up turning her on even more, it was like a catch 22 situation. She pushed him hard and fell back onto the couch, putting the spoon down on the table next to them as she straddled him.

"What you gonna steal now? My wallet?" Kylo joked, his hands stroking her soft thighs as he tried to keep himself under control, which wasn't exactly easy with the way she was moving on top of him.

"No, I'm over that. I just wanted you to know that I'm feeling better… a lot better, actually, maybe it was just some sort of twenty-four hour bug," she said softly, innocently kissing his neck the way she had minutes before, but this time with no intention of stopping.

Kylo groaned loudly, he could feel himself slipping-- unable to control himself any longer. The way she was kissing his neck, sucking gently on all the right spots, her tiny hands pulling on his hair as she continued to grind herself on top of him.

"Fucking hell," he moaned loudly, his self-control had completely evaporated as the fire raged inside him. His hands went straight for her t-shirt, pulling it off in one swift movement as he started to attack her neck. He was pretty sure he was going to leave a mark, but neither of them cared. Besides, it was his company she worked at, so it wasn't like she was going to get in trouble at work for it, in fact, he thought he would rather enjoying seeing her with his marks.

Rey was moaning loudly, knowing that they were both past the point of no return and that nothing had ever felt more blissful. She pulled his hair a little harder, pulling him back from her neck as she looked into his deep, dark eyes. The connection they shared was unlike anything, the way their bodies moulded together as one. They were made for each other… pure and simple.

"Tell me what you want, Rey," Kylo asked softly, giving her a quick peck on the lips as he looked back into her beautiful eyes. He knew she wanted this, probably just as much as he did. But he needed to hear her say it. He needed to know that after everything that had happened, she wanted him.

"You, Ben. Always you."

He didn't need to be told twice as his lips crashed into hers. The inferno starting over once again as they both felt every square inch of each other, their mouths never leaving the other. It felt like how it was when they were younger, but something else had been thrown into the mix. There was a longing that neither of them had ever felt before. It was clear they needed each other, just as much as any human would need oxygen to survive.

Kylo’s hands were now on Rey’s shorts as he started to slowly pull them down.

"What the fuck?"

"YAY! REYLO ARE ON MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Rey and Kylo both fell off the couch as they looked round and found a very drunk Phasma and Hux staggering into the apartment. Kylo quickly found Rey’s t-shirt, helping her put it back on before people got more of an eyeful that they already had.

Typical. Of course his two idiotic best friends would ruin this. It was pretty clear that the universe was against them on the whole sex front. How many times had this happened now?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kylo asked, trying not to sound as angry as he felt. It seemed like every time he and Rey were getting a little bit further, someone would interrupt. He vowed next time they were alone to turn all phones off, lock all doors and tell everyone not to contact them for at least twenty-four hours!

"I knew that you two were banging!” Phasma screeched. She started dancing up and down, celebrating the fact that she had caught them red-handed. “Hux owes me like fifty bucks! Also, we found you on that phone thingy and well, then we followed it and the door was open so… technically it’s your fault for being so careless." 

"No we're not, actually. Though we would be if people would just leave us alone!" Rey snapped, clearly just as frustrated with the whole thing as Kylo was.

Hux and Phasma fell into another fit of laughter, both trying to hold the other up. They were failing, miserably and Rey motioned for them to sit on the sofa that she had happily been making out on a few moments before. 

“Hey, you didn’t lock the door, you were pretty much just offering anyone in the hall a peep show!” Hux replied as he leaned over and kissed Phasma on the cheek. 

“You two are sickly sweet, but please, fuck off,” Kylo groaned, fed up with them already. They were annoying enough when they had just been friends, but after one date they were already driving him up the wall more than normal. 

He watched as they swayed from side to side on the sofa, both of their hands in the air as they sang what he gathered was supposed to be a song. It made no sense and was clearly made up, but that didn’t stop them. 

“Do we just leave them or...?” Rey giggled as she pulled out her phone and started to video their shenanigans; this would be perfect blackmailing data to use later.

“Hmm, you could kick them out?”

“Hilarious.” 

“Ahhhh, who are all these people in here?” Poe’s voice boomed from the front door. 

“LOOK, KYLO… IT’S YOUR HOT BROTHER!” Phasma squealed, getting up and running over to give Poe a cuddle.

“Hey! We are still on our first date, you know!” Hux grumbled, failing to greet Poe. 

“Oh shh, you!” Phasma replied quickly.

“This could not get any worse…” Rey said under her breath, taking back her words as she watched a man walk in behind a sheepish Poe. 

Poe looked around the room, confused. He’d been on another date with Finn from the office and they’d had one too many tequilas and of course, that lead to him completely forgetting that Rey was sick and Ben was looking after her. He’d still to break the news of him being gay to his brother, not that he thought it would bother him, he just didn’t like him knowing information about his life. 

“You’re still here… of course you are,” Poe grumbled. “Leaves for years and then can’t stay away. Rey, why can’t I ever just come home to an empty apartment?” Poe untangled himself from Phasma and skipped over to the fridge to pull out some more beer. “Everyone, this is my-um-friend… Finn.” 

“Finn! So happy to meet you, I’m Phasma,” she said, taking the man in for a hug and unlike Poe, he hugged her back just as enthusiastically. 

“Phasma? Damn, I love that name. You are one stunning lady; look at that dress!” Finn replied excitedly, holding out his hand and letting her twirl so he could have a better look. 

Rey looked around the room; Hux’s face was red, with anger or embarrassment she did not know, Phasma and Finn had now started some sort of weird dance, with Poe looking on amused and Ben, well, Ben was staring right at her, not caring about anyone else in the room. 

“Gangs all here,” she joked, getting lost in his eyes as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“EH, why are you two kissing?” Poe slurred. “OH, for fuck sake, really? This is giving me severe deja-vu. I'm telling you everyone, this was a daily occurrence for me when I was younger. They were constantly at it! Nowhere was safe… not even my secret hiding place." Poe pointed accusingly at Rey and Ben, but seeing two of them as he did so.

"By secret hiding place you mean the games room in the attic?" Kylo asked, trying not to laugh at how drunk his baby brother was right now.

"Well… duh! I'm not going to tell you what they did in there, but let's just say I didn't go up there for months after I walked in on them!" Poe rolled his eyes dramatically for affect.

"Well, Poe…it had to see some action, because it definitely wasn't getting any from you," Kylo laughed, enjoying teasing his brother like he used to.

He knew it was only because Poe was drunk that he was getting away with it, but he'd take that better than the cold shoulder. Plus, he had no idea how he would react in the morning once he remembered what he had walked in on. He was sure that he wouldn't be happy about it.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Poe replied, not being able to come up with a proper comeback.

"Anyway, moving on, Rey, we had the best date ever!" Phasma gushed, stumbling over to her friend as she gave her a big hug.

Rey shook her head, giving Phasma a hug in return as it was clear the fact they’d been monster cockblockers had been completely forgotten about.

"I'm glad… I take it you ended up in a bar?" Rey giggled, pushing Phasma’s hair out of her face as she helped her lie down on the couch next to Hux.

"Just went for a few drinks…" Phasma mumbled, her eyes shutting and closing.

Rey laughed out loud, not believing how someone could literally go from full of energy to passed out in under a minute. It was clear that no matter what state Phasma was in, she would never change.

"Looks like the date is over then," Rey said, walking over to the kitchen and pouring a glass of water for her friend. She knew she would need it at some point during the night and it was clear that she wasn't going to be moving from their couch any time soon.

“Do you mind if I just camp out here too? So tired,” Hux groaned, not waiting for an answer as he snuggled up next to Phasma and conked out. 

“Okay, then. I have never seen two people go to sleep so fast in my life,” Finn laughed from the corner, walking over and standing next to Poe. 

Rey could tell that Finn was feeling rather awkward; he was shuffling his feet as he played with the label on his beer bottle. She knew that Poe had told him all about what had happened with his brother, he’d told her so the other night. He still smiled and introduced himself to Rey and Kylo. She liked him, instantly. She’d heard so much about him over the past few weeks and she could tell that he and Poe were a perfect match. 

“So, when you leaving?” Poe asked his brother, his words still slurred.

“I’m staying.” Kylo’s tone left no room for argument.

“I see. You know Rey bear, you never mentioned the fact you were fucking him again. Slipped your mind?” Poe leaned against the kitchen counter, it took him more than two attempts to hold his own weight.

“I think you should go to bed, brother. Before you say something you don’t mean and I need to kick your ass.”

Kylo walked over and offered to help Poe to his bedroom, but he pushed him away angrily. 

“Don’t fucking touch me, okay? You don’t get to act like the concerned brother and you,” he said pointing at Rey, “should not be letting this dick back in your bed!”

“Poe, stop it, come on,” Finn whispered, wrapping his hands around Poe to assist him.

“Just go to bed, Poe,” Rey whispered. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do, but she wasn’t in the mood, she still felt awful and her night that had started off great was now going from bad to worse. She could tell Ben was angry at what his brother was saying, she could see how he tried to hold himself back. 

“Fine, but we are talking tomorrow, missy! Finn, let’s go,” he slurred, trying to walk as he gestured towards his bedroom. 

“Oh, you staying the night too?” Kylo asked politely, trying to turn the conversation away from him and Rey. 

“Erm, yes, maybe. I don’t. Um--” Finn stuttered in response, clearly not knowing what to say.

“Of course he is staying, cause he’s my boyfriend, cause I am fucking gay. And now you’re caught up. Peace out, bitches!” Poe held up both hands to make the peace sign and then jumped into Finn’s arms, demanding to be carried bridal style into his bedroom. 

Peace out bitches, indeed.  

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEACE OUT, BITCHES. I love writing Poe. That was so much fun. Did you enjoy the Phux date? I am a little out of my element with that, but they started talking about Reylo, so we all good. Next up is the dinner with Mitaka and Snap... this is where the angst starts. There will NOT be as long a delay with the next one. 
> 
> Please leave me some comments and kudos. I can't wait to hear from you and see if you are still enjoying :) 
> 
> You can reach out to me on twitter and tumblr under LoveofEscapism :)
> 
> Have a great Sunday xo


	13. Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on this one, took my awhile to get my head back in the game on this. The angst is about to get STRONG here. I hope some of you are still reading. I hope to have this finished in the next month or so.
> 
> Massive thank you to my fellow smut slut [Inmyownidiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyownidiom/pseuds/Inmyownidiom) for the amazing beta, as always. Please go and check out her amazing stories.
> 
> Also, big thank you to my best friend [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) for the gorgeous moodboard. Girl, you are SO good to me <3
> 
> Enjoy xo

 

**Chapter Thirteen - Avalanche**

Kylo was pacing back and forth in his office. His week had not gone to plan. Especially after everyone had ended back at Rey’s apartment and ruined what was going to be a great night for them. He hadn’t even had a chance to talk to her properly since. He had ended up camped out on one of the sofas with Hux while Phasma shared with Rey. 

Then, the next morning, he finally had a long-awaited chat with his brother. It hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped, but he let Poe know that he was happy for him, that he never had to hide who he truly was. Poe had said he didn’t care what he thought, but Kylo had caught the small flicker in his eyes that told him otherwise. 

He had to leave soon after due to a problem with one of their bigger clients which ended up taking him away to LA for a few days. The entire situation hadn’t been ideal. Things had finally been going well for him with Rey. It seemed like she was finally ready for him to tell her everything, and he needed to do so; his time was running out.

He'd hoped he would have a chance to talk to her before the dinner with Snap and Mitaka, but instead here he was: waiting for Rey and Phasma to come through and let him know they were ready to go. The plan had been made while he was out of town, so he hadn’t even gotten the chance to try and intercept. Luckily, Phasma and Hux had also been invited, which provided him with at least a modicum of comfort. 

He felt sick to his stomach thinking about the night ahead; he just knew Snap had a trick or two up his sleeve. Besides, the way he used to look at Rey bugged him to no end. When they were younger he used to get so mad about it, getting in fights with Snap every other week. He just had this intense need to protect her at all costs, especially from this slime ball.

"Kylo? You alright, buddy?" Hux asked, walking into Kylo’s office to check up on him.

Kylo quickly looked up, then let out a long breath; he was happy it wasn't the girls, since he wasn't ready just yet.

"Not really,” he replied before continuing, "kind of panicking over here, Hux. I wanted to tell her before all this. This is all wrong, man," he replied, shaking his head.

He knew once Rey found out the truth she wouldn't want to be anywhere near the any of them. But, if Snap and Mitaka were aware of where she was staying, then she wasn't safe. He needed to find out what they wanted first, then he could deal with it. He was sure he would know by the end of the night. Luckily, he had Hux on back up, warning him that it might get ugly. 

"I know, but what you're doing is for the best. They clearly want something and we need to find out what that is so we can beat them! You can do this, Kylo. I know it's not gonna be easy, but it's for Rey," Hux said, putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kylo could see his friend felt sorry for him. He wanted to tell Rey on his own terms, and now he couldn’t. He hated himself for not talking to her about it sooner. He had been a fool for playing along with her need to not talk about the past. There were too many skeletons in their closets and now they were about to catch up with them.

"Fuck, I know that, okay! You don't think that everything I've ever done is to keep her safe? I can't let that shit happen again. It would break us all. We're finally in a good place and I need her," said Kylo, clenching his fists.

It wasn’t Hux’s fault, and he didn’t mean to take it out on him. He couldn’t help but be emotional about this situation--the anger at everything that happened bubbled to the surface. He didn’t feel in control and he didn’t like it. He felt like he was in the past all over again, drowning as he fought to make it above the water. 

"I know, Kylo. Tonight will go fine. I'm sure. Just don't let them back you into a corner. Also, I know this isn’t the best time for this, but I don’t like the fact that Phasma is involved in this. We shouldn’t have said she could come along. If anything happens to her, I’ll rip their balls off, got it?" Hux’s face was almost as red as his hair and Kylo knew exactly how he felt.

Kylo felt guilty enough that Rey had to face these men, never mind the fact that one of his best friends was also involved. But Phasma was adamant that she was going. Which, of course, meant that neither of them really had a say in the matter. There was no way in hell she would sit in the sidelines and eventually, Kylo had had to concede, accepting the fact she was coming along too.

"I know, man. I don’t like it either. It’s all so fucked up.”

“We just need to be on high alert, okay? I need to jump home and pick up a few things, but I will meet you there. Stay calm, Kylo. It won’t do anyone any good if you don’t.”

Kylo nodded in response as his friend left his office, leaving him once again with his dark thoughts.

He started pacing once more He was sure if he had eaten earlier he would be puking his guts up right about now. Everything that had happened with them the last time was flashing through his brain on a loop. He hoped with all his heart that they didn't try and take things into their own hands by telling Rey their version of what happened. He had a feeling they would give a very different retelling of the story than he would. They'd make him out to be the bad guy. Which, he knew in some respects was probably right, but he couldn't have done anything differently. Snap had had him by the balls, threatening all that Kylo held dear. He couldn't let himself be in that position again.

He just needed to get his head on straight. He needed to be strong, probably stronger than he had ever had to be. He couldn't let them win this time; he was determined that he wouldn't lose her all over again. He didn't know what he would do if he did. The past few weeks had finally given his life meaning. Being with her brought out the best version of himself. She made him feel alive and he wasn't going to give that up any time soon. He just hoped once he did actually get the chance to explain everything that she would understand, that she would forgive him for the part he played in everything.

Kylo jumped, hearing a knock at his door. He didn't need to check who it was; they were ready. He looked down, straightening out his tie and buttoning his suit jacket. He knew he was probably a little overdressed, but he hadn't had time to change with everything that had been going on at the office.

"Ben, you ready?" Rey’s voice floated through the door and he already felt a little more at ease.

"Sure, come in," Kylo called, standing against his desk and trying his hardest to look as nonchalant as possible.

Kylo watched as she opened the door and walked in, looking as beautiful as she always did. He’d missed her the past few days, and didn’t know how he had lasted so long away from her in the first place. She was a like a drug and he always needed another hit. 

They had messaged while he was gone and she had finally said that she was ready to know the truth, to deal with the past. But, to his luck she had said they would talk about it after dinner… which really, with his track record in things not going his way, he hadn’t been surprised. 

She was smiling at him and it only made his chest hurt even more, like he couldn’t catch a breath. If he was lucky, she would forgive him for what happened, but if not, then she would be out his life for good. The realization hit him that this could be the last time she looked at him like this and he couldn’t bear it.

"Why are you standing like that?" Rey asked, laughing at how awkwardly he was standing against his desk.

"I genuinely have no idea…" Kylo laughed, shaking his head at how stupid he must look.

He smiled, properly for the first time in days when he watched her walk over to him, her small arms making their way around his shoulders as she pulled him in for a hug. He rested his head on top of hers, just breathing her in. She'd always been good at calming him down, even if she didn't realize it. Just being in her presence made him feel so much better. She genuinely had hidden healing powers that were meant just for him. It's been the exact same when he'd fallen and cut his leg when he was twelve. He'd tried his hardest not to show her just how bad it had hurt, holding in the tears that had threatened to fall. But she'd given him a hug and kissed his knee better. He remembered just how embarrassed he'd been about the whole thing at the time, but it was quickly replaced with a memory of how his pain had soon vanished. It had been taken away by this angel that was now in his arms.

"I missed you, Ben," Rey whispered, moving her head so she could kiss his neck softly.

"I missed you too, baby. So goddamn much. I think I might swap you and Phasma’s jobs around, so if I'm away, it means you are too," Kylo joked, pulling back so he could give her a quick kiss.

"Oh, I'm sure Hux would love that one. I know him and Phasma are close, and kinda dating, but would you really do that to him?" Rey laughed, her hands softly tugging on Ben’s hair.

"Hmm, well if he pisses me off again I know have perfect ammunition," he smirked, wanting more from her as he latched his lips onto her own.

Her soft lips melted into his own and made his heart beat wildly. It made it hard for him to think, and he knew if he stood here any longer he would get lost in her, which in all honesty, was a very tempting idea.

"Down boy, we've got a dinner to get to," Rey moaned, as she reluctantly pulled away from his arms.

He was close to telling her to cancel dinner, to forget all about it and take her home. He didn't want to go. He didn’t want to leave this bubble they had created. 

"Hmmm, do we need to go?" Kylo pleaded, half-jokingly, while secretly hoping she would turn around and say they didn't have to.

"Yes, we do! I'm looking forward to it. It's been years since we've seen them, and Mitaka was always a good friend. Look, I know you and Snap have history, especially when it comes to me. But just remember, I'm with you. I'm yours, Ben. I know we have all the other shit to sort out and we will. I believe we can. But, I want to be with you…properly," Rey declared, her head held high and it only made him feel even worse.

"That means everything to me, Rey. Let's just get this over with and then we'll talk. I'll tell you everything and we can take it from there. I want us to move forward… I want to spend my life with you. I lost you once and I won't let it happen again," Kylo growled, grabbing Rey back into his chest and kissing her again.

"Do you two ever stop?" Phasma said loudly and both of them jumped apart.

"Well we would if you would stop interrupting all the fucking time, Blondie!" Kylo groaned, deciding that he would rename Hux, Poe and Phasma Cockblock One, Two and Three in his phone.

He could tell she was a little nervous; people who didn't know Phasma very well wouldn't be able to notice it. But he could see it in her eyes and he didn't blame her. She knew everything about this family, she knew what they had made him do and what they were capable of and he couldn't help but thinking that she was completely right to be scared. Hell, even he was scared.

"Oh yeah, this is my fault? ‘Cause you both make out in the most private places don't you," Phasma replied, rolling her eyes as she started to motion for them to get a move on.

"So bossy!" Rey joked as she straightened out her coat as Kylo continued to stare at her, his stomach plummeting when he knew he wasn’t getting out of this.

Kylo fixed his tie for the second time before following them. He didn't know how the night was going to go, but he had the horrible feeling that no matter what happened, it would end in disaster.

* * *

 

Kylo looked between Snap and Mitaka. They'd been at the bar for about half an hour and so far things were going as well as he could have hoped. Snap had of course held Rey a little too long for his liking when they had first arrived, grinning over at Kylo when he'd finally let her go. It had taken everything in him not to walk straight over and punch him square in jaw, in fact his hand was still twitching thinking about it. Some things never changed.

"So, Rey, I would love to know how you ended up working for Ben’s company after all this time. It was my understanding that you had both gone your separate ways?" Mitaka asked, picking up his wine glass and taking a long sip. Kylo hated the fact that he knew exactly what happened. But for the sake of pretence, he acted like he was none the wiser.

"It's actually a really funny story,” Rey said. “When I'd applied for the job I had no idea that it was Ben’s company and Ben had no idea that Hux had interviewed me. It was quite a surprise to the both of us…a good surprise though," Rey replied sweetly, moving her hand so it was now clasped in Kylo’s and he squeezed it.

"Oh, so it seems the two lovers have rekindled their budding romance?" Mitaka replied, the smile on his face anything but sincere.

"You could say that… nothing can tear us apart," Kylo said defiantly, bringing Rey’s hand to his mouth and leaving a small kiss on her palm.

He wanted the brother’s to know they didn't break them. He also needed Snap to know that Rey was still his, that he didn't have a chance in hell with her. He could tell he was still obsessed with her; his eyes hadn't left her all night, paying no attention to anyone else at the table and Kylo was getting super pissed.

"Well isn't that lovely," Snap said sarcastically, his gaze focused on Kylo and Rey’s intertwined hands.

He was making it obvious that he felt the exact opposite. Kylo knew he had always wanted her. He’d said so himself on many occasions. Even if their father, Snoke, was the one that made all the plans, that put the hit out on her parents all those years ago, Kylo knew without a shadow of a doubt that Snap was the one that pulled him into all of it.

"So, Snap, what is it that you do?" Phasma piped up and Kylo was thankful she was pulling the conversation away from him and Rey.

The two brothers hadn't given much away over the course of the meal, replying with very vague answers when asked questions and trying their hardest to talk about everyone else. Kylo could tell that Phasma could see right through them. Hux, being Hux, was sitting with a scowl on his face, he was as bloodthirsty as Kylo was. Poe and Finn were clearly too into each other to be involved in half of the conversations. And while Kylo was happy for him, he also wished they were paying more attention to what was going on, to see what they were dealing with.

"Oh, this and that…I like to keep my options open," Snap replied, completely onto the fact that she was trying to suss him out.

"This and that? Sounds a little sketchy to me," Phasma huffed and Kylo tried to bite his smile.

"Sketchy? Phasma!" Rey laughed, giving Phasma a look to behave.

"Oh, Rey...I didn't get a chance to say at the time, but I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents. Our family had left before the funeral and I wasn't sure how to contact you to send our deepest condolences. Car crash… wasn't it?" Snap asked, smirking as he looked over at Kylo who had suddenly let go of Rey’s hand.

It was an abrupt turn of conversation and everyone at the table stopped eating. Poe had dropped his fork mid bite, the small morsel of steak falling onto the table. 

"T-thank you. I…um," Rey stuttered, completely taken aback by the change in conversation.

Kylo knew this was a sore subject for her. When they’d died, it was as if they had taken a part of her with them, and for Snap to bring it up so casually was cruel. He wanted to intervene, to say anything, but his throat was dry, he felt paralyzed, time flashing before his eyes.

"Starkiller Bridge, wasn't it? Funny, cause I'm sure we saw Ben on the bridge that night… Ben, did you see anything?" Snap asked, laughing as he gulped the rest of his drink and slammed his glass on the table, ready to let the games begin.

"What?" Rey jumped round to stare at Kylo, who felt as white as sheet.

"Rey...I, yes. I was there."

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to hit the fan, everything is about to come out... ahhh.
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Intense... I know. Why do we think Ben left them behind? What's going to happen now that Rey is working for him? 
> 
> I really hoped you all enjoy, please let me know if you want me to continue?
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going, so please reach out to me :) I love to chat to you all! Thank you for reading.


End file.
